La vem Mais uma: O Combate Final
by Almofadinhas
Summary: [Cap17.Alma Gêmea] Lilian Paralarli é uam garota normal?o.0 acho que não...comprove você mesmo!mais de 20 PO!xD
1. indo a rogworts

_**La vem mais uma- o combate final**_

N/A: esta historia zoa totalmente com os personagens da rowling...percebam que "certas pessoas" vão

Se sair totalmente mal..como meu primo..ele sai com uma má empresão XP..o harry tb..sai com a "bunda"

Cheia de ematomas..bom,vamos deixar de lero-lero e vamos a historia:

Capitúlo 1-------indo á "rogwarts"!

Pink!pinck! acorda suas duas preguiçosas,é hora do café!-acordou-as lilian

ai,ai..nosso acantonamento ta saindo as mil maravilhas,não é,lilian?-perguntou pink

so,so, tanks...-disse lilian brincando

á...para de brincar...

depois do café..naquele dia ,tinha informatica ate meio-dia,ou natação,as gemeas pinkk escolheram natação,enquanto lilian,a menina dos computadores,foi para a informatica e la...no msn:

10:28:59&lilian diz:

você recebeu algum e-mail em ingles de uma menina espanhola chamada com apelido nick?

10:29:55KEVIN 100 sem vontad de vive! Diz:

recebi é de uma menina de portugual chamada lara e com e-mail ta falando de uma coisa de ir para a inglaterra,em q elas receberam uma tal carta pedindo q nos invassem esta mensagem porque não achavam nossos endereços...algo assim..

10:30:11 &lilian,mais que diabos...? diz:

olhei no e-mail das gemeas e tb tem...so que é de um menino chamado jhony's e um outro chamado pedro... e pedroindia arroba .com.ind...com a mesma coisa...e kevin..eles falam de

10:31:12KEVIN IN "ROGWORTS!diz:

HOGWORTS

10:31:12&LILIAN NÃO ACREDITA diz:

HOGWORTS!

N/A- mew..agora não ta zuado..mais se tem q ve depois,vai virar pura zoeira!

-pink!pinck!vcs e eu vamo pra rogworts!-disse lilian a pinkks

hem,hem..não é hogworts,diretor?-pergunta lilian a mim

Tanto faz!-diz eu

-ok,ok..

ate parece!rogworts não existe,existe hogworts..mais nem isso existe de verdade!-disse pink

existe sim..nos vamos nos encontrar com a hermione,gina,luna,cho(que alias não gostamos)as meninas do 1ª ano..a nicole da espanha,lara de portugual,jhony's da jamaica...e. o pedro da india...

sei..e quem vai copm a gente?

o kevin

aquele seu primo q tava pegando no nosso pe?que queria,que queria o telefone da popular da classe?

é..esse mesmo..mais ele é legal...bom,quando agente voltar pra são paulo eu esplico direito

N/A essa é a historia...do cap 1...dp eu vou revelando os personagens...te mais!


	2. planeta cão problemas de montão

_**Lavem mais uma **_

_**Cap 2-planeta de cão,problemas de montão(cap contado por lilian)**_

N/A:ta..não falei nada que eles já estão no avião..vamos dizer assim,já estamos no avião.pronto,falei..agora se me dão licensa.. a fic presisa começar..ahh,esqueci de agradecer a minah 1ª a única review:P..

Srakougra:sim,tb acho minha fic 10..hauhauh,zueira!sim..eu vou longe...vou longe..tão longe..como rogworts..aiai,4 pentelhos brasileiros do outro lado do greenwich..

Bom..sem mais delongas:a fic..

_Era um sonho,orrivel(se é que se escreve assim),eu estava numa nave espacial...nunca quis ir pro espaço,não que seja algo "ruim" exatamente,mais eu não gosto daquela comida em pasta!é orrivel!_

_Então,continuando...saimos da orbita,e paramos num planeta "de cão",exatamente, de cão!Era um calor infernal,o salário era equivalente a 2 centavos,era por ano..não tinha água nem..banheiro e eu estava com vontade de ir...OH MEU DEUS!não riam,é serio,eu tenho um...problema,mijei no estofado do avião,nimguém viu(sorte!),estavam todoa dormindo,fui no banheiro e me troquei,tentei dormir denovo mais não conseguia,ai vida!oque será de mim?tô com insonia,algo poderia me ajudar,mais não,sou orgulhosa e não gosto de remedio...ai,que soninho,acho que vou dormir..bocejo_

_Comecei dormir denovo,desta vez,no sonho,entro num cômodo escuro,mais vejo uma sombra passando por mim,ela para,começa uma música totalmente estranha.e ela parece gostar..estava a dançar sem parar...derrepente ligam varias luzes coloridas..e um globo de discoteca estava no teto...então olho devolta ao vulto...era uma garota de cabelos p´retos e medios,ela é alta e de olhos verdes,traz a espreção continua:"te-espero-na-saída" ou então de anciadade..mais sempre sorrindo,oque era estranho..._

_Derrepente aparecem milhôes iguais a ela..mais não em colorido..mais sim em preto e branco...só rasuras espalhadas pelo cômodo,dançando também...do nada aparece um menino orroroso..só que com pinta de galã que agarra a horiginal...estranho..muito estranho...agora acordo,dessa vez com pink no meu pé_

_você esta bem?-ela perguntou_

_sim...-eu disse ofegando_

_continua..._

N/A:desculpa acabar assim,mais ta bem dahorinha..mais ainda na parte que ela mija no avião!hauhau


	3. o encontro

N/A: esqueci de diser..ate agora..bom,então ai vai:infelismente os personagens que apareceram ate agora são meus..o resto q vcs já conhecem...são da JK.ROWLING,e vcs devem dar graças a deus que estes outros não são meus..porque se fossem,ah se fossem...bom,vcs não vaum quere sabe!

**_Cap3-o encontro(cap contado por pink)_**

Descendo do avião encontrando gente nova,uff,correria,tah,nem tanto,baum,eu sempre tenho A MINHA PROPIA visão dos fatos,e tem direitos autorais,ta me ouvindo bem!ta,endoidei de vez denovo,dei uam surtada,é,é nois os kekambas xegando,a thurminha,os 100 noção,tah,todos os nomes que os profesores meteram na gente...surtei,denovo?desculpa,quem vive surtando mesmo é a lilica,e eu acho que não tem nada aver comigo...ela deve surtar por outras rasões

Bom,vou esplicar um pouco de mim e da minha maninha calada e chatinha e incoveniente as vezes;

Bom,nossos pais eram cientistas e estavam fazendo uma revolução na especie humaan,criando gente com pelos com cores diferentes da padrão,mais serviria pra coisas mais "intereçantes" do certas 2 meninas gemeas diferentes...chamadas PINK E PINCK! Não tinha em quem testar,minha mae tava gravida,bom, e a besta testou em ci mesma,dá pra acreditar?bom,voltando:

Eu vivo calada,mais quando abro a boca é pra falar besteira,sou doida interior,já a lilian,bom,ela é inteirinha louca,sem falar que é a 1ª e única louca cdf da historia,menos em portugues,que nesta materia,bom,não vem ao caso...eu vivo decorando frases engraçadas de filmes,seriados,novelas...todos os bordões pociveis e inpociveis

Minha maninha pinck,é calada e incoveniente,as vezes,quando ta aquele gelo chato,entre todo mundo,e so ela podre quebrar,a safada não fala nada,a bruna quase matou ela outra vez,que ela não disse uma so palavra,bruna pra informação é um amiga nossa da escola,em falar nisso,tenho que apresentar minha vida e das meninas,já que vocês não ouviram a autora contando,não é autora?

"é"

okz..continuando...:eu a lilica e a minha maninha moramos em são paulo,somos vizinhas e so pra variar tambem estudamos na mesma escola(nossa,e da pra se conhecer tanto numa cidade chamada são paulo?)bom,daí,antes de viajarmos,estavamos num paraiso,fim de 4ª série,que baum,ate que isso acabou graças a 4 pessoas espalhadas do oriente sabe...nada contra elas,nem as conhecemos,vamos conhecer hoje..oque me lembra...

traz essa mala logo pinck!-gritou minha miguxa lilica na hora que estavamos na porta pra sair

nha,to levando-ela disse sussurrando,ninguem ouviu,a não ser eu que estava no lado dela

vamos ou agente perde o espetaculo da nicole!-disse kevin sarcastico..ahhh como eu odeio esses caras que so pensam em mulher bonitas e peitos,silicones...

ah kevin,vah,se já tem namorada!-disse lilica brava com o primo-agora descendo

ao descer,os quatro já estavam la,nossa,acjei que eles eram mais diferentes,ai,a lilian conseguiu alguma coisa pra balançar seus lindos cabelos castanhos,com mechas cor-de rosa bem leve nas pontas..ai que inveja...queria cabelos mal-despenteados mais bonitos..os meus são tão oliosos...bom,agora,vou Ter que dar lugar pra lara falar porque ai...**_que foi pink..ate parece que agente já não é amiga_...**laraaaaaa,eu to escrevendo ainda..você já vai falar da gente..**._ta,mais eu vou logo! _**Então,ela vai contar como agente é

lilica:**_cabelos castanhos longos e com umas leves mechas cor de rosa nas pontas dos cabelos,baixinha e meio gordinha,como eu,aiai_**

_**pink:alta,cabelos longos cor de rosa claro,nem um pouco gorda,bonita,sobrancelhas cor de rosa tambem**_

**_pinck:baixa-media,palito,calada,cabelos medios cor de rosa choque,como seus olhos e sobrancelhas_**

**_kevin:cara mais besta...se acha o elviz presley...o cabelinho preto e curto penteado de lado com gel,parecendo o próprio que ele se acha,gordinho..apesar das camisetas cobrirem as gordurinhas!_**

Ok,ok,voltando agora atenção pra mim aqui:pink,vou falar dos outros 4:

Lara:menina alta,de cabelos pretos longos,preso num rabo-de-cavalo-meio-trança,olhos castanhos,gordinha(XD) e muito humoristica.eu não acho que seja de portuguaql,amis td bem.

Nicole:cabelo longo,pretos,olhos verdes,magricela bonita,uma de gostosona,mais não quer dizer que não seja feiosa,porcausa do narigão(XDDD)essa ai é da espanha?tem certeza?

Jhony's: jamaica,tudo bem,menino alto,cabelo comprido e loro,ele é mais negão que meu professor de matematica 00 que horror,com esse cabelo fica horrivel,ele ta descalço,cara bobo!

Pedro:tem cara de cdf,moreninho,cabelo raspado,ocuos bem redondos,um livro na mão,bom,é isso...

Agora eu to cum sono,mais vamos dar um oisinho par eles no proximo capitulo que infelizmente vai ser contada em 3ª pessoa...buaaa...

N/A:olha eu aquiiii demorei ou naum?hauahu,tomara q naum,epa,eu já postei esse cap?0.0 esquisito..nem coloquei meu n/a aqui embaixo par falahhh,bom ta ai o cap tres, e eu quero uam votaçaum: 1- o kevin fica com anicole(eii,eu tenho cara de que?) de jacu kevin XD...2-ele fica doidão e é expulço por tentar agarrar a hermione (de novo?eu vou te pegar!) 3-sei la,eles vão pro burguer king,passam pelo caldeirão furado com todos os detalhes,ou então o 1 e 2 que pulam para escola?escolham ae(isagero nesta,ein?)


	4. burguer king's

Cap4-burguer king's 

"oi,quem é você?"-disse uma lara meio timida a uma lilian com cara de riso

"chapeusinho vermelho..não,zueira,meu nome é lilian paralarli,mais me chame pelo apelido lilica ou então lilian mesmo"

"ahhh,oi,meu nome é nicole gulliver,e esta é a lara machado"-se apressou nicole apontando apara a amiga toda dasarrumada,enquanto ela estava cheia de gloss

"e estas são pink e pinck"-disse lilian apontando para as gemeas ao seu lado-"na verdade,pode chamalas de lais e patricia,já que pink e pinck são o segundo nome"

"eu não acredito,lilian,você contou nosso segredo!"-disse uma pink revoltada,mais bem,como a lilian mesmo disse,vamso chamalas de lais e patricia

bom...deixando um pouco as meninas e indo as apresentações dos meninos

"oi,meu nome é kevin paralarli,eo de vocês?"

"o meu é pedro partyfull e este é o jhony's vingance,ele vem de uam familia hipie"

"e ae chará?paz e amor?"-disse jhony's chagando mais perto pra brincar com kevin

"td de boa...mais e agora,aonde agente vai comer?"-chegou lilian se entrometendo a outra conversa,coma s menians atraz dela

"hmm,que tal: burguer king?eu adoro isso!"-disse lara acariciando a barriga

"então estamos esperando oque?precisamos nos apressar,temso que comprar o material ainda hoje!"-disse pedro olhando no relogio,ele é muito cdf e pontual

"verdade,e eu quero logo entrar neste mundo de magia,deve ser muito divertido enfrentar trasgos,aranhas gigantes..."-disse lilica com uma espada de iamginação na mão e fazendo golpes

"de onde você tirou essas ideias?"-nicole já estava atordoada

"ta escrito nos livros de harry potter,nunca leu?gente,realiza,estamos no sexto ano do trio maravilha..ai que emoção.."-lilian se virou para a camera e seus olhos brilharam

"hem,hem,vamos nos apressar que o beco abre daqui a pouco,e depois vai estar lotado"-eu não disse,pedro denovo

"ta,vamos que eu estou morrendo de fome!"-dessa vez foi lais(pink)

depois de almoçar,lilian pegou um graveto,levantou no meio da rua,depois deixou-o cair e seu sorriso murchou

"porque você fez isso lilica?"-perguntou lara

"nha,eu queria que o noitibus viesse,mais so serve com varinh..."-não conseguiu terminar,quase foi atropelada pelo noitibus:

"desculpe pela demora,tivemos que esperar uma velhinha passar,bom,eu sou carlons vieta e sou seu guia no dia de hoje"-falou lendo o papelzinhoq eu tinha na mão-"ei,entrem logo e não fiquem me olhando desse geito,vamos!"

"eu não disse!"-falou lilian com cara de vitoria para o resto do grupo,já subindo as escadas

ao chegar no caldeirão furado,eles foram correndo para a loja de varinhas,foram descobrir suas varinhas,bom,não tiveram muito susseço:

lilian: pelo de unicorneo teixo,23 centimetros

kevin:pena de fenix bordo,30 centimetros

lais:corda de coração de dagrão, teixo, 30 centimetros

patricia:pelo de unicorneo bordo,34 centimetros

nicole:pena de fenix salgueiro,22 centimetros

lara:corda de couro de dragão teixo,35 centimetros

pedro:pena de fenix bordo,28 centimetros

jhony's:corda de coração de dragão salgueiro,20 centimetros

"adorei minha varinha..rosa-choque...LINDA!"-esclamou lilian enquanto adimirava sua varinha no quarto que tom tinha dado as meninas,o numero 14,o numero 13 ficou com os meninos

"lilian,cala a boca e vamos dormir,amanha nós vamos para hogworts,no expresso,agora,da par dormir um pouco?"-disse nicole repetindo um pouco o vamos dormir

"tah"-disse guardando a varinha-"boa noite"-parou,se virou na cama com o cobertor em cima-"senhorita nicole gosto-de-por-glooss-em-tudo gulliver"-disse brincando-"nem briga comigo,foi so sarcasmo!"

"ok"-disse de cara emburrada já na cama-"boa noite"

"boa noite"-lara deu um bocejo,colocou seu oculos na cabeceira,deu um bocejo e dormiu

"boooa noite"-disse lais bocejando e se deitando

"boa noite"-sussurou patricia

N/A:haha,vocês ainda achavam que eu ia colocar o expresso hoje mesmo?não mesmo..e olha,eu continuei a historia sem review mesmo,tava com vontade de escrever um pouco e resolvi fazer o capitulo quatro,então,né,xausinho e kissus


	5. o último vagão

Cap5-O ultimo vagão 

"acordeeeem!"-disse lilian puxando o cobertor das amigas-"ei,vocês quatro querem perder o trem e ir sem nenhum animal pra escola também?nos vamos comprar hoje lembram?"

"é verdade,vem nicole me ajuda a vestir a calça"-dise lara já se elvantando e vestindo a camisa e a calça nova

desceram e encontarram os meninos já de banho tomado comendo café e uma dupla gritando:

"tira esse gato de perto da minha coruja,ela já fez isso com o perebas e agora com o pichí?sai par la"

"a ronald você é tão bobo,nem era seu o rato,e ele não era um rato"

"ah esquece,so leva essa _coisa _pra longe de mim"

"a rony,seu inssencivel"

"isto me lembra que temos que comprar animais,não acham meninos"-dissse lilian depois daquelas duas pessoas na mesa ao lado pararem de descutir

"é verdade,vamos"-disse kevin limpando a boca com a manga da camiseta

"sou mais corujas"-disse lara vendo as corujas fofas ao seu lado

"eu gosto mais de gatos"-disse uma nicole totalmente deslumbrada com os felinos a sua frente

"oque posso ajudar?"-disse a mulhersinha que atendia as crianças que compravam seus animais de ultima hora

"ahh,é que agente veio comprar os animais,e eu queria uam coruja vejamos..diferente"-disse lilian oplhando as penosas ao seu lado

"certo,certo,bom,venha comigo"-disse levando lilian para o fundo da loja-"temos essas"

"ualll,quero aquela"-disse apontando para uma coruja braaaanquisima,com olhos rosas e bico avermelhado-"mais oque tem de especial alem das suas cores exuberantes?"

"se eu et contar,jura que faz segredo?"-ela fez que sim coma cabeça-"ela se transforma em hipogrifo com uma palavra,esta a palavra é:"-parou e susurou no ouvido de lilian-"axpiral"

"axpiral,ahn,certo,vou elvar,amei ela"

chegando la todos já estvam com seus pets tambem:

kevin:uma salamandra azul chamada tirnaça

lais:uam corujinha bem pequenininha e amarrojzada chamada sofi

patricia: um gatinho petro bem lindu chamado piche

nicole:uma gata branca e felpúda de olhos verdes(como a dona) chamada esmeralda

lara:uma linda corujinha cinza e de olhos azuis chamada maré

jhony's:defensor da natureja,ficou com um sapo amarelado chamado aton(significa deus sol)

pedro:coruja preta e com olhos vermelhos(bem dark) chamado "cimiterio"

"estação 9 ¾ ,mais aonde fica esta joça?"-perguntou nicole olhando para o bilhete

"conserteza na espanha não vendem os livros da tia ro.."-disse lilian rindo e apontando entre a estação nove e dez-"é so bater a cara na parede..."

"como...?"-disse nicole perplexa

"me sigam"-e ela atravessou,segundos depois estava numa estação cheia de crianças e pais,e en tão deu um look num trio que entrava no trem,saiu correndo sem esperar as suas amigas,com cerea na gaiola e piando alto e balançando ela não chegou atempo de falar com eles,então voltoua onde estavam as meninas e elas falaram:

"oque te deu na cabeça?"-perguntou nicole-"sair correndo daqui sem nem dar explicação!"

"não foi nada eu so vi os..a esquece,vamos logo entrar no trem!"-então levou a mala ate o bagaeiro do trem,e entrou com todos ao seu alcance,é somo se ela conhecece cada pedacinho desse novo mundo,mais ela realmente conhecia

foram andando ate que perceberam que todos os vagões estavam lotados,resolveram ir continuando,ate que entraram no ultimo,que estava vazio

"vem,entra aqui,os outros estão cheios"-disse kevin puxando aporta e deixando todo mundo entrar e se acomodar,ate os gatos,salamandra,sapo e corujas tiveram lugar acomodado,derrepente aparecem aquele mesmo trio que lilian viu no começo,so que estavam na porta e rido e conversando alegremente e foram abrindo a porta,ate que a única menina do trio abriu a porta e disse:

"podemos ficara Qui?os outros estão lotados"

"mais aqu..."-tentou falar nicole,mais lilian tapou a boca dela e disse:

"claro,claro,pode entrar"

"você conhece eles da onde prima?"-disse kevin olhando par prima,ele já sabia de onde ela conhecia,mais não sabia que ela era obsecada

"de nenhum lugar,é que hoje eu acordei a fim de ajudar os outros"

"ah,é,e deixar agente na porta da estação é um belo geito de ajudar os outros"-disse nicole

"ah,desculpa ,agente já vai embora,já vi que estamos atrapalhando"-disse o menino moreno

"não,não esta não,pode ficar,contanto que a lilian não esqueça agente denovo.."-ela fez uma cara emburrada e se virou,depois voltou dinovo a olhar lilian com um sorrisão-"que é,eu tava brincando!"-derrepente ela vira pro trio que olhava com cara que não entendeu nada a nicole-"ahh,bom,quem são vocês?"-"iginorante..não leu mesmo o livro"-pensou lilian

"bom,eu sou hermione granger,este é o harry potter e o outro ruivo alino canto é o rony wesley"-daí ela parou,chegou pra elas e disse-"mais quando se esta bravo,grite ronald wesley com ele e ele entende"-daí lais entendeu e se esgasgou com a barra de chocolate que ela tinha escondido na bolsa

"oque foi que aconteceu la?"-perguntou lilian aindo ate a amiga

"é que eu sou uam ignorante e só agora percebi quem são eles,ta esplicado oporque você deixou eles entrarem"-susurou no ouvido de lilian

"ta vendo,tem que ser mais observadora!"-brincou lilian-"toma esse copo d'agua"-então ela pegou um copinho de agua do carrinho de doces que estava passando e deu par ela-"da proxima vez que você não perceber algo e depois descobrir,não da vexame..."

"tah,bom...cof"

"e quem são vocês?"-perguntou hermione

"bom,eu sou a lara machado,aquela ali do lado é a nicole gulliver,a menina que anicole tava brigando é a lilian paralarli, a que deu vexame é a lais pink pinkk,mais chama ela de lais,a irmã dela ali é a patricia pinck pinkk ,mais chama ela de paty,pa ou entãopatricia e aqueles ali são..."-parou derrepente porque kevin começou a falar:

"eu sou kevin macho paralarli,sou primo da lilian,aquele ali,o hipie é o jhony's vingance e o outro menino é o pedro partyfull"-parou e viu que todo mundo estava olhando pra ele como se dissecem: "a modestia é terrivel!"-"que foi?"

"nada kevin,só que você ta parecendo um bobão cara de sabão,cortando os outros e ainda falando uma qualidade em você que tu nem é e ainda é seu sobrenome"-disse lilian rapido e parecendo brincar ao falar isto

"ai,caramba,eu tenho que ir pro vagão dos monitores,e o rony tem que ir comigo,e harry,poruqe você não procura o neville par vocês brincarem um pouco ein,acho que as crianças ainda tem que se arrumar e podem conhecer o trem,não acham uma boa ideia?"-disse hermione se levantando e pegando o rony pelo braço

"acho uma otima ideia,vem vamos nos trocar meninas!"-lilian se levantou tambem e pegou as meninas pelo braço formando um chiquote de gente que atraveçou o corredor atraz do banheiro,os meninos tambem foram se vestir,sendo que kevin achava bobo usar aquela gravata e deu pra sua prima que tava procurando mais uma pra complementar

"fiu,fiuuuu"-o trem anunciou a chegada,lilian era a única das meninas de todo o colegio que usava uma calça longa,e estava com 2 gravatas,uma no pescoço e outra na cabeça,era beeeem ela mesmo,daí hagrid começou:

"primeirianistas,poraqui,primeirianistas,aqui,cheguem mais perto..."-parou e olhou um bando de crianças na frente dele,daí ele continuou-"subão nas canoas"-lilian foi na canoa com nicole,lais e lara,enquanto patricia ia sozinha com os meninos,so podiam 4 por barco,chegando la,entraram no hall de entrada,lilian com uam maquina digital tirava foto de tudo,como se foçe turista,ouviram a musica dos monitores e monitores-chefe e os sapos,daí chegou a prof macgonalgol com um banquinho e um chapeu,mais eles continuavam no hall...

"alunos do primeiro ano,se aproximem"-quando prof Mcgonagol disse isto,lilian coprreu e foia primeira achegar, hermione,harry e rony reconheceram ela na hoar quando ela chegou em primeiro,e quase derrubando o banquinho-"guiller,thumbelina"-uma menina de acbelos cinzas e olhos vermelhos se apressou e tionah um sorrizo no rosto,de orelha a orelha,daí o chapeu disse:LUFA-LUFA

"linse,andrecten"-um menino baixinho,de cabelos meio-longo ,castanho e cheio de mechas,de olhso castanhos subiu no banquinho:SONSERINA!

"partyfull,pedro" –pedro subiu com medo,seus oculos estavam quase caindo do nariz e daí:GRIFINORIA!-uma foto amais pra lilian

"vingance,jhony's"- na hora que ele chegou no banquinho,varias pessoas acham que ele ia pra corvinal..mais:GRIFINORIA!

"ae!"-disse pedro abraçando o amigo que sentou na mesa da grifinoria

"elias,bruna"-uma menina meio-alta de cabelos escuros,bem morena,olhos castanhos,foi para:LUFA-LUFA!

"paralarli,lilian"-na hoar que ela subiu,e viarm seu visual,todo mundo se desatoua resar pra que ela não foçe para sua casa,mais...como desgraça pouca é bobagem:GRIFINORIA!-rony desatoua chorar,e harry ficou com os olhos marejados,eles tinham jogado pedra na cruz?

"regal,mônica"-menian alta,cabelos castanhos com mechas loira,olhos castanhos e meio gordinha,na hoar que sentou:LUFA-LUFA!

"ai que legal,so entra homem nesta casa!"-disse blaise quase chorando

"calma blaise...uma hora entra menina aqui,alem da pansy,mais é claro,ela não vale"- disse draco

"cornely,larissa"-menina loura,alta,já tinha peito,pircing no umbigo..e pra alegria do blaise:SONSERINA!-a sonserina inteira vibrou...finalmente uma menina que não seja aquela menina medonha da pansy nesta casa!

"gulliver,nicole"-nicole ficou com receio na hora que sentou,mais depois ela parou de ficar com medo,ficaria com sua amiga:GRIFINORIA!

"paralarli,kevin"-o menino foi e todo mundo estranhou ele sem gravata,então fizeram 1+1 e viram que era a gravata dele que lilian tinha na cabeça:GRIFINORIA!

"gualine,giane"-um menino de aparencia italiana subiu no banquinho,e o chapeu nem pousou na sua cabeça e...:CORVINAL

"machado,lara"- a menina demorou pra perceber que era sua vez,mais qunado viu,subiu logo no banco e foi direto:GRIFINORIA

"pink,lais"-ele jurou que ia subir as escadas de joelhos porque não falaram seu sobrenome:GRIFINORIA!

"pinck,patricia"- amenina subiue não falou nem um pio:GRIFINORIA

"Mc mpc,larissa"-menina loirinha tambem,subiu, e falaram:SONSERINA- e ela apenas deu um viva

"black,tais"menininha baixa,de cabelos pretos e curtos,oculos vermelhinhos e olhos castanhos:GRIFINORIA!

"e agora,eu quero dizer a todos,antes de nos fartamos com a comida,que este ano,é o aniverssario de 500 anos de hogworts,e que,todos os domingos,vocês estarão sobre uma tabela de horarios de atividades que nos inventamos para nos divertir,e que,estara presa no quadro de avisos na sala cormunal de vocês,e agora,bom apetite"-disse dumbledore e a comida apareceu,lilian devorou tudo de bom que lhe apereceu a frente

minutos e mais minutos depois,os monitores falaram para serem seguidos ate as salas cormunais,hermione levou os primeirianistas da grifinoria te o quadro da mulher gorda e disse a senha:

"cabeça de aranha"-lilian pensou,ainda bem que o rony não tava aqui e ouviu isso,ele ia morrer de enfarto!

Ao entrar na sala,hermione falou que o quarto dos garotos era na esquerda e das garotas a direita, e falou que nossas coisas estariam la,lilian subiu e entrou no dormitorio das garotas,amis tinham 7 portas,conserteza era par ela estar ou na ultima,ou na 1ª,ouviu vozes da ultima,entrou na 1ª e encontrou suas coisas e cerea,que estava lafora da sua gaiola,encim ada cama de lilian comemdo um pedaço de pão

"você e eu nunca aprendemos,não é cerea?"disse lilian com a mão na cintura e olhando par cerea,depois de Ter prendido ela na gaiola e tomado banho,as meninas chagaram no dormitorio e falaram:

"estavamos la embaixo conhcendo gente!"-disse nicole,atirando sua bolsinha que ela tinha pegado na hora de se trocar par sair do trem na cama que devia ser dela,com um sorrisinho

"a outra menina,a...a...tais,ela ta la embaixo ainda?"-perguntou lilian com a escova de cabelo na mão ainda

"não,ela já ta vindo"-disse lara se jogando na cama e observando sua coruja na gaiola

"oi"-disse tais entrando no dormitorio e vendo que suas colegas de quarto já estavam la

"oi"-disseram todas menos patricia

"porque aquela menina não fala,ela é muda?"-perguntou tais sentando na cama que julgou ser sua

"não,ela é timida,ate com agente,ela nunca fala nada,e quando fala,é so no sussuro"-disse lais se deitando na cama tambem

"acho que tambem vou entrar nesta"-disse lilian terminando de arruamr seu cabelo e se jogando na cama que ficava no meio da de nicole e de tais-"é melhor vocês irem tomar banho,porque eu não vou dormir com umonte de garotas fedendo a frango,que estava no jantar..vaza,vaza!"-disse isso arrastando elas pro banheiro

N/A:agora eu tava memo inspirada,fiquei uma hora escrevendo esse capitulo..gente,é simplismente muito legal,e sim,todos os personagens que apareceram na chamada vão fazer _realmente _partedesta historia,não so a tais,e eles naõ vão ser principais,e nem vão Ter capitulos contados por eles...mais são personagens muito importantes,serio...bom,ate a proxima,e acho que eu estou melhorando nisto de escrever cap,não é?principalmente agoramdois cap no memso dia..ou melhor..bem pertinho..é que eu não consigo ficar sem escrever! Então,ate a prox e kissus e..

REVIEWS JÁ!

4


	6. ilusões e realidades

N/A:hehe,aqui eu de novo,com o cap 6,o maior ate agora!4 ou 5 pagnas,não sei ao certo pode ser ate mais...vou agora responder um comentario do meu primo muito sacana:

Zack: pô kevin,seu personagem so é fodinha agora,você vai ver depois,ele vai ficar legal,e enquanto ele é um idiota,eu poço zuar com ele,não poço?

Cap6- ilusões e realidades

Lilian foi a primeira a acordar naquele Domingo de sol(apesar de estar ameaçando nublar e chover um pouco). E como tinham liberado a roupa comum naquele Domingo,lilian vestiu uma saia verde e uma camiseta branca e azul(pois é,o seu gosto não é dos melhores) e foi esperar as amigas acordarem no salão cormunal pra ir no café da manha que começava as 9:00 do Domingo,enquanto isso,nicole se contorcia na cama:

Eu estava num comodo escuro,estou sozinha,eu acho...começo a correr de um lado a outro,ate que eu paro,e começa uma musica esquesita,eu começo a dançar e ligam luzes coloridas,ei,tem uma menina do outro do lado da sala,ei,vem aqui,fico com ansiedade de falar com alguem,ela esta se aproximando...aparecem milhares de meninas iguais a mim,mais so rascunhos,só contorno,dançando tambem, a menina some no meio da multidão...mais ela ainda esta la,ela chega mais proxima..derrepente aparece um menino orroroso!eca,me larga mané!ele parece aquele cara que foi para a sonserina!ecaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!para de me beixar xulé! a menina desaparece,ei,so você pode me salvar desse tarado!eu seu crapula!me largaaaaaaa!derrepente vejo tudo sumir a minha frente,estou num show onde minha trupe ta cantando e tocando guitarra...estamos cantando a mesma musica esquisita do meu sonho! Tudo desaparece novamente para revelar uma face,a face da lara em cima de mim:

"você esta bem nick?"-perguntou a menina-"você estava se contorcendo e suando frio..e gritava me larga o tempo todo!"

"to bem sim lara,tudo bem,so preciso de uma chuveirada!"-disse-"mais...onde estão as meninas?"

"já desseram,e estão esperando agente pra ir para o café"

"blz"

lara estava com um vestidinho jeans e o cabelo preso em duas maria-chiquinha,estava sorrindo sem parar.nicole vestiu a mesma faixa azul que usou o dia anterior,um oculos rosa, a camiseta que usou no dia anterios tambem e ficou indecisa na hora da parte de baixo,mais resolveu usar uma saia preta com um lencinho preto e vermelho amarrado nele,ela estava esquisita,mais foi oque conseguiu encontrar

descendo as escadas as meninas encontraram 6 meninas conversando,1 não conversava,so assistia na verdade,e 3 meninos do lado lendo uma revista,os tres com a cara enfiada nela,das 6 meninas,4 eram conhecidas: lais,patricia,lilian e tais,as outras duas não sabiam quem eram,era uma loira e uma morena,os 3 meninos dava pra saber de longe: kevin,pedro e jhony's,a revista era sobre video-game...¬¬ só podia ser

"oi,nicole,agente não viu você nem a lara descer"-gente,a lilian pode ser desligada as vezes,mais isso é ixagero!

"oi meninas,bom dia né?"-disse nicole se jogando no sofa do lado das meninas

"olha nicole,essa é a manuela e"-lilian apontou a garota morena ao seu lado e ela deu um thausinho com a mão-"esta outra é a michelle"-disse apontando para a loirinha que estava do lado de patricia,que deu um thausinho-"a lara já conhece elas,não é?"

"pois é,né!"-disse lara

"agora,é melhor agente descer que os professores já vão entrar para o café no salão,são 8:48!vamos nos atrazar!"-disse pedro depois de guardar a revista na mochila e olhar para o relogio de pulço

"ai,você é tãaaaao pontual pedro,não da pra Ter um pouquinho de senso de atrazo as vezes não?"-disse lais

"olha quem fala,a cabuladora de aulas"-disse pedro

"e quem garante?"-disse lais ficando na ponta dos pés,parecendo mais alta,so pra encarar ele

"gente,vamos descer que eu to com fome!"-disse lilian pegando uma bolsinha que tava no chão e entregando a michelle que estava já saindo esquecendo seus pertences

e todos desceram,ao chegar no salão principal,quase que fecham a porta antes deles entrarem,se senataram na mesa da grifinoria(nãaao,da sonserina!) e viram os profesores entrarem,depois deles todos entrarem,lilian, a mais ligada na historia,percebeu 3 acentos vazios na mesa dos professores,um ao lado de um cara que parecia um gigante,outro ao lado de dumbledore,e outro ao lado de um cara que tinha um nariz estremamente grande...5 milhoes de vezes maior que o da nicole,sem esagero

"caros alunos,tenho a honra de apresentar:o café da manha de Domingo!"-brincou dumbledore-"agora,encham a pança"!-ao dizer isto apareceram comidas e mais comidas,minguais,paes,torradas,geleias,nutellas..hmmmmmmmm

"gente,que tal visitarmos a cozinha hoje?"-disse lilian apos pegar um mingual,colocar achocolatado e comer uma colherada

"oque?depois de comermos essa tonelada de comida?"-perguntou lais com os olhos arregalados-"to nessa!"

"tambem estou!"-disse manu,pegando mais uma torrada cheia de nutella e enfiando guela abaixo

"só se não for contra as regras"-disse pedro

"contanto que tenha muuuuito doce!"-disse nicole

"se tiver merengue eu topo!"-disse lara

"depende..se tiver vegetais e nenhuma carne..."-disse jhony's

"eu vou de qualquer geito mesmo"-disse kevin concordando

"vou acabar sendo arrastada pra la pela manu de madrugada mesmo..."-disse michelle

só faltava a patricia,e como ela não fala em publico,ela apenas fez um ok com o dedão

"então agente se encontra as 15:00 la na cozinha,né manu?"-disse lilian olhando pro relogio e depois pra manu

"sim...3 horas da tarde ta otimo"-disse manu agora pegando suas coisas e michelle-"agora conlicensa que agente marcou de ir com a gina a um lugar,né michel?"-disse manu olhando pra michelle

"pois é"-disse michel pegando suas coisas tambem e indo em direção a gina,assim como manu

"pois é,sozinhos só nos de novo"-disse lilian olhando pro pessoal-"que tal atormentarmos aquelas pessoas que vocês bem sabem...?"

"não liliam,não,não, agente não vai la atormentar!"-disse kevin balançando a cabeça num não-"você quer levar detenção logo no primiero dia?você sabe que dois deles..."

"são monitores...sei,.sei,isso não interfere em nada...então,vamos atormentar ou vamos pra beira do lago antes que comece a chuviscar?"-disse lilian se levantando

"pra beira do algo!"-todos falaram ,menos patricai é claro,fazendo sim com a cabeça,essa menina não fala nunca!

Na beira do lago...:

"que horas sãoa gora nick?"-perguntou lara a nicole

"14:46,ta quase na hora de ir pra cozinha,é melhor agente ir,não é lilian?"-perguntou nicole olhando para a amiga que estava quase no fundão do lago,ela ia caminhar sim meias um pouquinho

"ta nicole,já vou sair,mais fala isso pra tais tambem!"-disse e apontou para tais,que estava com biquini por baixo e estava nadando no lago

"ai lilia,acabou com a brincadeira!"-disse tais saindo do lago como a amiga e pegando uma toalha-"mais o kevin ta la ainda!"-e ela tinha rasão,kevin estava mergulhado e se escondendo,queria aproveitar o resto do sol no algo

"chata!achou meu esconderijo!"-disse kevin saindo da agua e pegando outra toalha

"eu..cade a lais e a patricia?"-disse lara olhando em volta,so encontrou kevin,tais,lilian,nicole,jhony e pedro

"conserteza foram na cozinha primeiro pegar um suco de laranja,as duas AMAM suco de laranja"-disse lilian depois de ter se secado direito e vestido o tenis

"foram nada,eu vi elas entrando na agua...eu nem lembro delas terem saido debaixo dagua dez que entraram"-disse tais vestindo a roupa depois de ter se secado

"porque não sairam ainda?"-pergu8ntou nicole preocupada

"porque nós nunca entramso na agua,a tais inventou"-disse lais atraz da nicole-"agente foi procurar a manu e a michel,as duas estavam na sala precisa,fazendo revisões da AD com a gina,parece que elas perderam as ultimas aulas do ano passado"-nicole,lara,pedro e jhony's deixaram o queixo cair...oque era a sala precisa, a AD e tudo o resto...apenas kevin e lilian fizeram cara de bravos por elas terem saido sem avisar

"bom...ate agora já se paçaram 10 minutos que a nicole disse ser 14:46,isso quer dizer que são 14:56,e estamos atrazados pra comilança"-disse lara calculando mentalmente e fazendo caretas

"oque deu em você?encarnou o pedro em você?"-disse lilian a lara,brincando

"engraçadinha"-disse pedro

"não..é que quando se refere a comida,a lara fica desse geito mesmo!"-disse nicole

todos ma cozinha,depois de uma comilança tremenda,estavam todos praticamente deitados em cima da mesa que tinha la,enquanto os elfos domesticos continuavam trazendo toneladas e mais toneladas de doces e salgados...

"ai,não traz mais nada,acho que vou explodir se eu comer so mais um bolinho de chocolate!"-disse manu quase desmaiando

"parece que a única que consiguiria comera aqui e a patricia,não é ?"-disse lais olhando para a irmã que so tinha tomado um suco de laranja apenas e estava com cara de fome,e olhava com os olhos arregalados para os biscoitos e chocolates,mais não comia nenhum,aprecia que ela queria era comer pra caramba era de noite,no jantar,ou então na discoteca de madrugada

"gente,olha a hora!eu marquei tudo que acontece no Domingo na cabeça,já são 17:30!o jantar é as 18:00 e a balada as 22:00!"-disse laraolhando pro relogio

"mais pera ai,lara!temos meia hora pro jantar..."-disse lilian

"a,é?mais essa meia hora não é tempo suficiente pra mudar de roupa!e depois nos todas vamos terminar o jantar cedo para ficarmos a noite inteira se arrumando para a balada!já pensou o tumulto no banheiro la pelas 8 da noite?"-disse nicole puxando todas as meninas(incluindo michel e manu) para a torre da grifinoria para se arrumarem

"nicole...eu vou com essa rou pa mesmo para o jantar,mais eu acho que vou tomar banho!"-disse lilian pegando a toelha e o xampoo pra tomar banho-"mais pra balada eu vou com uma rou pa mais...,mais...sei la,mais pra ocasião!"

"tudo bem,mais ve se não enrola na hora de escolher a roupa na hora da balada!se naõ somos as ultimas a chegarem,e você vai usar pelo menos uma sombra brilhante!"-disse nicole

"não,nicole,eu já vou usar meu perfume que tem purpurina,e isso já é bom o suficiente pra uma balada!"

"mais depois não diga que eu não avisei!"-a verdade,era que nicole estava com medo da balada,estava com medo do seu sonho,mais todo mundo sabe que este sonho era mais dificil de acontecer doque transformar um rato em um gato

enquanto isso...no salão cormunal:

"porque elas demoram tanto?"-perguntou kevin a pedro

"segundo meus calculos"-ele levantou o oculos que estavam caindo do nariz-"é porque elas ao contrario de nós,tomam banho,escolhem a roupa e põem maquiagem"

"isso eu já sei"-disse kevin

neste momento,lilian que terminou de se arrumar desceu as escadas,ela parecia que so tinha subido,esperado e descido

"quer dizer,nem todas,não é?"-disse jhony's

"pois é!"-disse lilian se soltando em um sofa qualquer

la em cima:

"tais,me empresta aquela camiseta azul sua?"-disse lara a tais,ela tinha soltado o cabelo e feito mechas temporarias na franja azul

"claro,lara,pode pegar!"-disse tais

"e aquela bota branca que você usou hoje?"

"tambem,a vontade!"

"estou bonita?"-disse lara saindo de la(seja aonde ela estava) e se apresentando às meninas

"sim!"-disseram todas,realmente as roupas de tais cabiam perfeitamente em lara,ate patricia disse,e todas olharam pra ela,ela apenas apresentou um sorriso bem bunitu

"ei,patricia,seu cabelo esta rosa-claro!"-disse nicole balançando o cabelo da amiga,então se vira para lais que acabou de se vestir e tambem estava com seus cabelos longos beeem claros,e com um oculosinho em sima-"lais!que cabelo bonito!"

"é que de noite nossos cabelos ficam claros...vocês não viram antes porcausa que eles ficam mais claros nos domingos"-disse lais

"ahh bom!"

"olha...eu so vou mudar de sapato e camiseta,eu mudo depois pra balada mesmo!"-disse tais indo ate sua mala,e se vestindo(claro!)

minutos depois ela aparece com aquela saia jeans que cobrem a perna inteira,uma mini jaqueta beje e uma bota pequenininha e com salto marron

"to bunita?"-disse tais dando uam rodopiada

"lindinha"-disse nicole que estava com sua fitinha azul inseparavel,um oculos azul,uma jaqueta laranja,um acalça branca e uma sandalia que não dava pra saber a cor

"maravilhosa!"-disse lara

"bunita!"-disse lais

"..."-patricia disse ralmente um elogio,mais não deu pra escutar pelas batucadas na porta:

"gente!o jantar já vai ser servido!vamo logo!"-era lilian avisando a hora de descer,so pra avisar já que a patricia foi a 2ª a se arrumar: camiseta laranja com uma bolsinha tipo cilindro,saia-bandana preta com brilho e um tamanco cor-de-rosa,patricia não ia se vestir pra balada,então já foi pronta,so ia mudar a camiseta na hora de ir

depois de sair do dormitorio,elas encontraram,nimguem amis,nimguem menos que manu,michel e gina descendo as escadas tambem,as 8 desceram as escadas juntas e encontraram 3 meninos infiados numa revista,que ao verem as meninas,esconderam correndo a revista na mochila do pedroq eu ele sempre deixava na sala cormunal não sei porque

"hehe,oi garotas!"-disse kevin fazendo um aceno,como se estivesse escondendo algo

"não adianta,vocês tres,estavam lendo a revista de video-game dnovo!"-disse lilian levantando uam sobrancelha e colocando as mães na cintura-"vocês serão pegos um dia com esta revista,eu estou avisando!"

"ta,agente tava,mais eu juro que não era _aquela_ meteria que agente tava lendo!"-disse jhony's já de joelho no chão implorando

"não era a do leire suit lary não!era uma de pokemom!"-dessa vez pedro tambem ficopu de joelhos no chão

"ta bom,eu deixo passar,só mais _essa_ vez,agora,pedro,leva a sua mochila pra cima"

"tudo bem!"-disse quase chorando e arrastando a mochila de aparencia pesada para o dormitorio

"agora,vamos logo ao jantar,que mesmo depois de Ter comido no café da manha umas besteiras,Ter almoçado na cozinha as mais doidas baboseiras,eu ainda estou com fome!"-disse lara

"concordo plenamente!"-disse manu

"to nessa!"-falou michel

"poisé,tenho que seguir as duas esfomeadas"-disse gina revirando os olhos depois de ser puxada pelo punho pesado de manu

o jantar passou bem,conversinhas pra ca e pra lá:

"poxa,como esse macarrão é bom!"-disse lara depois de colocar uma fiarada de spagetti guela abaixo

"pois é,os elfos trabalhão horas e horas e ainda gostam de nos servir quando vamos la...eles são uns anjos,é horrivel oque eles fazem (os donos) com os pobres servidores,eles são tãoa pegados ao trabalho,gostam tanto,mais tem aqueles anti-abolicionistas atraz de tudo..."-disse michel

"verdade,esse mundo precisa de mais dinheiro para podermos pagar bons empregados,assim acaba o trabalho escravista!"-disse nicole

"você diz isto da boca pra fora,os elfos domesticos são otimos empregados,eles podem sim ficar sem pagamento,contanto que nos demos uam boa cama,uma boa alimentação e tratalos da nossa familia!"-disse tais

"olha quem fala que diz da boca pra fora,você vem de uma familia rica,conserteza cheia de elfos,seu pai morreu,sua mãe trabalha o dia inteiro no ministerio e você conserteza fica rodeada de elfos o dia inteiro!not ofence of course!"-disse manu

"isto é veradade,mais todos eles tem quartos na casa,ou melhor mansão que moro.e tambem são tratados como da familia,eu tenho uam em especial que é minha amiga...mais isto não vem ao caso"-disse tais

"você tem uma manção?e como é lá?"-disse lilian arregalando os olhos e seu queixo quase caindo na lasagna que ela comia

"gente...é melhor vocês pararem de papo,ta quase na hora que eu combinei pra gente subir e se arrumar,e os meninos podem ficar aqui mesmo,vamso logo!"-disse nicole

"é,eu fico pela comida,ela fica pela arrumação,somos umas figuras"-disse lara antes de emfiar a cara no seu spagetti novamente para comer

"bom,eu já terminei,quem mais terminou?"-disse nicole limpando a boca com o pano

"bom,pra mim so falta uma colherada de lasanha mais.."-no hora que lilian falou isso,nicole pegou ela pelo braço e saiu do salão principal arastando ela no chão

"xi..é melhor agente terminar rapido mesmo,porque eu to doida para vir nesta festa!"-disse lara comendo a ultima garfada de macarronada e pegando um pudin de chocolate de nutella na boca

"verdade,bom,eu terminei e vou subir tambem,vou guardar espaço para os salgados da balada!"-disse michel se levantando e pegando sua bolça-"te mais!"

"te mais!"-disse manu se levantando tambem,so avia na parte da mesa que elas estavam,lais e patricia

"olha mana,eu vou subir,eu to cherando a frango..."-disse lais se cherando e fazend uam careta

"é bom mesmo,vai logo,u so vou terminar meu suco e eu já vou!"-disse patricia,com a irmã ela falava normalmente,e como nimguem estava olhando para ela,ela falou com a irmã

"ta,agora que você já terminou,vamos subir!"-ela fez que sim com a cabeça e subiu com a irmã

ao subir as duas encontraram nicole e lilian prontas,lilian estava de arrasar,não corações,mais sim,risadas,pra quem conhecia ela,não ia reconhece-la agora,nicole tinha _realmente _dado um trato nela,e ela estava com cara de quem comeu e naum gostou,tava bonita,mais não era ela:

top branco e felpudo com um coração no meio,e uma saia cor de rosa brilhante,e um sapato alto rosa de matar os tornoselos,um oculos escuros cor-de-rosa e uma prisilinha de borboleta e azul,estava ilaria

"ta,para de rir gente,eu to engraçada,eu sei!"-disse cruzando os braços e fechando a cara

"ok,agora,ateção aqui em mim!"-nicole apareceu com sua fitinha azul de sempre,uma jaqueta laranja emcima de uma blusa preta,uma calça jeans cheia de detalhes e um sapato amarelo,bem chamativo

"nossa!"-disse lara com os olhos arregalados,mais brincando,agora era a vez dela-"olhem bem para a preciosidade a sua frente!"-estava com o cabelo preto com suas mechas azuis ainda,uma blusinha meio top cor-de-rosa,uma calça branca com sinto rosa e um abota rosa,totalmente _"combinandinho"_

"meu deus,você fuçou mesmo no guarda roupa!"-disse lais-"agora me vejam,estou boa?"-jaqueta de couro marron,saia jeans com um cintinho vermelho,sapatiho alto rosa e azul-"agora olhem pra minha irmã!"-a menina acabou mudando o sapato tambem,agora estava com aquela saia preta e brilhante,uma bota rosa e plastificada e a blusa branca e felpuda de manga que usou de manhã,estava muito bonita

"mais...cade a tais?"-perguntou lara olhando para todos os lados

"ta se arrumando ainda"-disse lilian

"tharam!"-ela saiu do benheiro com uma blusa vermelha,e um short rosa,com direito a bota rosa e meia branca-"oque acham?"

"legalll!"-disseram todas menos patricia,sua timidez acabou voltando

"é melhor descermos,daqui a pouco vai vir a multidão de mulheres querendo tomar banho...!"-disse lilian

"to nessa!"-disse lais

"tambem to!"-disse lara e depois deu um ataque de riso em todo mundo

"verdade,daqui a pouco vão invadir nosso territorio..hauahahhuh!"-disse nicole não se contendo de tanto rir

desceram e la já estavam manu,michel,jhony's,kevin e pedro sentados,manu e michel conversavam,enquanto os outros tres ainda olhavam a bendita revista

"boa madrugada!"-disse manu vendo as garotas descerem

"ainda não é madrugada,são 21:12!"-disse lilian olhando o relogio-"madrugada é apartir das 22:00!"

"pior que é veradde manu!"-disse michel

"pois é,oque vamos fazer ate as 10?"-perguntou lara

"saber oque vaos fazer eu não sei...que tal onversar?"-perguntou michel

"estamos nesta!"-disseram todas as meninas _tirando_ patricia

durante 45 minutos as meninas conversaram,sobre:comida,livros,sites e elfos domesticos,ate patricia entrou no assunto na hora de falar do site da barbie,dos fanfics e tambem do elouai(dolmaker),depois de passados 45 minutos,lilian olha pro relogio e da um grito:

"já são 21:58!salven-se quem puder,a festa vai começar daqui a pouco e agente ta conversando ainda!"-disse lilian puxado todo mundo pra ficar de pé,inclusive os meninos,e tirou finalmente a revista deles e escondeu na SUA bolça

"é melhor descermos mesmo,um batalhão de meninas passou aqui e nimguem persebeu!"-disse michel

"vamos descer então!"-disse lais

todos eles desceram e chegaram no salão principal,uma belezinha estava la,tudo com papel de parede preto,um palco no lugar da mesa dos professores,muitas luzes coloridas e um lustre de discoteca no alto,as mesas velhas e sem vida das casas foram trocadas por mesinhas redondas e pufes,e uma pista de dança xadres e tudo!já tinha umas pessoas la,e uma musica gravada tocava,pelo oque elas sabiam,ia ter musica ao vivo,as bandas eram: as esquisitonas e skank bruxo!yes,musicas dahora iam predominar!todos sentaram numa mesa redonda e grande,perto do balcão de bebidas,cervejas amantegadas,firewisk e a nova sensação:wisk de unicorneo!nossa!esse wisk era o mais vendido,era de sangue de unicorneo que morreu por puro ascidente,então era raro,a medida de sangue era pequena,o suficiente para dar apenas energia,a escola conseguiu uma pequena quantidade graças a fred e george que doaram um dinheirão que conseguiram na loja para a escola para essas festas,quando eles(as crianças) perceberam uma barraquinah no canto descubriram tudo: "genealidades wesley toys para festas: coruja para contato" eles estaavm alugando sua loja para festas,essa era _realmente _uam balada teen!

Derrepente entram todos os alunos que faltavam enquanto kevin e lilian pegavam as bebidas e eles quase derrubam tudo no chão,ao colocar a bebida na mesa(que era coberta por um cortinado que mostrava estar ocupado) eles deram um gole e foram para a pista de dança,as esquisitonas cantavam uma musica divertida e que nimguem sabia a letra(e a autora não foi esperta o suficiente para pegar ela) mais todo mundo gostava e dançavam

Depois de 2 horas de musiks "esquisitonas" as meninas da banda se despediarm e entarram os skenks bruxos,essas musicas que eles canatvam nossos amigos trouxas sabiam:

Era proibido fumar

É uma partida de futebol

Saidera

Garota nacional

E outras...daí depois de uma chuva de musicas,dumbledore levanta de seu pufe no palco e faal que os alunos tambem podem fazer bandas e se divertirem na festa,e quem quisece fazer uma banda e apresentar tinha que falar com a minerva no dia seguinte,as meninas ficaram ecitadas:elas podiam fazer uma banda!o sonho conjunto de todas que elas não sabiam,e elas foram bolando nomes:

"esquisitonas junior?"-perguntou tais

"simaniacas?"-tentou lara

"corretoras de hogworts?"-perguntou nicole-"nãaaao"-todo mundo respondeu

"que tal: realidades?"-sugeriu lilian

"isto!mais não realidades!ilusões e realidades!"-falou nicole,não deu outra,deu ilusões e realidades

"e agora,quem vai fazer cada estrumento?"-perguntou tais

"nimguem vai usar instrumento,todos vão ser vocalistas e agente vai usar playback..."-disse nicole

"boa ideia!"-todas aprovaram,e patricia apenas fez um ok

"então...amanha mesmo vamos falar com a minerva e vamos treinar!"-disse lais!

"isto!"-todas falaram

"agora vamos tomar banho que eu quero dormir..."-disse lilian levantando de sua cama e indo em direção ao banheiro

N/A:aee...5º capitulo finalmente!agora comentem!demorei 2 dias diretos escrevendo esse cap,tomara que gostem!e

REVIEWS JÁ!

Nimguem ta lendo minha historia...mais se tiver bastante review (ou um numero razoavel) eu vou colocar uma veiz por semana e em dias que tiver bastant review eu coloco 2 cap naquela semana,ou ate mais...depende so te quem ta lendo a fic,porque eu sei que tem bastat gent(ou então umas 3 ou 4) mais nimguem comenta,então eu acho que não tem nimguem lendo e acabo desistindo..não sei..mais comentem,plis?


	7. 1º dia de aula ou não

N/A:adicionem meu msn mtnevercat(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com,daí vcs dão dicas e sugestões pra mim,certo,e tambem pode criticar,agradeço aos que estão lendo e comentando e os que estão só lendo!

Cap7- 1º dia de aula,ou melhor,1º dia SEM aula

"bom dia,flores da noite!"-acordou lilian

"sua sem graça"-disse nicole se levantando e indo pro banheiro lavar o rosto

"na verdade,seria sem graxa!"-brincou lara se levantando tambem

"se alguem fazer o favor de apagar a luz eu estarei grata,são 2:00 da madru e eu quero dormir!"-disse tais colocando o travesseiro encima da cabeça

"eu faria isto se fosse _realmente _2 da madru,pois são 7:00!"-disse lilian,no mesmo instante tais se levantou correndo e foi direto pro banheiro,oque causou um ataque de riso total

"e as outras?não vão acordar?"-perguntou nicole olhando as amigas dormindo

"vão,mais pera só dois instantes..."-disse lilian se aproximando delas e rancando o cobertor

"deixa eu dormir"-murmurou lais

"ae,e você quer perder a temporada de humor na tevê?"-perguntou lilian

"aonde?como?quando?"-ela se sentou na cama na hora e ficou olhando pros lados,oque fez lilian abafar as risadas

"e a patricia?"-disse lara

"facil...patricia,estamos num rio de lava!me salva!"-lais imitou alguem se afogando na lava

"deixa eu dormir!"-ela murmurou

"aaaaahhhh,as minhas barbies e meu celular estão caindo tambem...!"-imitou mais uma vez

"ta,eu vou salvar...amanhã..."-disse ela

"não deu"-disse lais

"claro,olhe só!"-disse lilian se aproximando e tirando o cobertor-"ei,estamos no polo norte,agente vai congelar,ei patricia,não cai no rio!"-neste momento ela senta violentamente na cama

"nunca...mais...faça...isto...você sabe que eu sou friorenta!"-disse patricia

"ai que meda,agora vamos descer,vocês não querem perder o 1º dia de aula,não é?"-disse tais

"verdade!"-disse lais-"vamos descer,eu não aguento mais ficar de ferias,nada pra fazer!"

"nada pra fazer?agente ficou ontem o dia inteiro se arrumando,e você vem dizer: nada pra fazer?"-disse nicole

"ok,mais vamos descer né?"-disse lara

desceram,la embaixo já tinha umonte de gente conversando,e tinha,claro,os tres meninos com a revista novamente

"denovo com esta revista..."-falou lilian baixo e revirou os olhos,oque tinha demais naquela revista?

"ahh,oi meninas,vocês já viram oque saiu no profeta diario?"-disse michelle chegando mais proxima das meninas

"OQUE?"-perguntou lilian já fuçando no jornal que a amiga trazia

"aqui,ó:"-disse manu apontando para a primeira pagina com umas 10 cabeças de pessoas pequenas numa lista de almas que fugiram do além

"nossa!caramba!putz!"-disse tais olhando a ultima pagina

"oque foi tais?"-perguntou nicole

"é que o meu time ta ganhando a copa!hehehe!"-disse tais abrindo um sorrisinho

"olha:no sabado varias almas fugiram do alem pelo portal que esta no ministerio da magia,10 foram identificadas,se você encontrar uma(s) dessas pessoas mande uma coruja urgente para o ministerio..."-leu michel-"sera que isso tem aver com o porquê de não Ter aula hoje,manu?"

"NÃO TEM AULA HOJE?"-perguntaram **todas** as meninas menos manu e michel,os meninos já sabiam,já que estavam la embaixo o tempo todo

"pois é,né?"-disse michel,sempre que acontecia algo ela dizia isto

"eu não acredito,nada pra fazer hoje!mais um diaaaaaaa!"-disse lilian meio descontrolada

"caaaalma lilian,agente bola alguma coisa!"-disse kevin

"quer saber,vou subir pra ouvir minha "festa no apê" do latino,já que não tem nada pra fazer..."-disse lais arrastando patricia

"é isto!"-disse lilian estalando os dedos-"lais você é um genio!"

"é..eu sou..."-daí ela parou e caiu a ficha-"eu sou?"

"é...eu sempre quis fazer a festa no banherê aqui na escola...manu,tem um banheiro assombrado ou qualquer coisa assim que ta livre?"-perguntou lilian

"tem...o da murta que geme..."-disse michelle

"beleza...vamo combina pra sabado,daí agente faz os preparativos hoje..oque acham?"-disse kevin

"otimo!"-disseram todos,inclusive manu e michel,_mais sempre menos_ a patricia

"gentteeeee!"-falou mione de repente subindo na mesa no meio do furduncio que estava o salão cormunal-"calma..parem de falar um pouco,espero que todos tenham lido o jornal...porque nós temos um GRANDE problema aqui e acho que sei resolver!"

"sempre a hermione..sempre ajudando os outros e resolvendo as coisas...não da pra ela deixar outras pessoas se divertirem,não?"-sussurrou kevin no ouvido de lilian e ela respondeu:

"claro que não,se esses outros são harry e rony não dá...o rony não sabe nem quanto é 1+1,o harry se acha e então não da!"-respondeu lilian no ouvido do primo

"faz sentido..."-disse kevin

"gente...vamos horganizar uma festa para esse sabado,e como não tem nada pra fazer hoje...vamos fazer os preparativos agora!"-disse hermione

"eiiii!eu que tive essa ideia!"-disse lilian

"pois é né!"-disse lara

"eiii!vocÊ robou minha fala!"-brincou michel,apartir dessa bagunça toda,todos começaram a gritar novamente,então hermione revirou os olhos e desceu da mesa

"esqueçam,com a lilian não da pra fazer nada MESMO!"-disse mione revirando os olhos denovo

"bom...agente podia passear poraí,oque acham?"-sugeriu nicole

"e encontrar com a turminha da sonserina?eu acho que não"-disse michel cruzando os braços

"e que turminha é essa?"-perguntou lilian

"é uma turminha do segundo ano da sonserina que é metida a besta e a idiota...elas já jogaram pixe na gente e ainda querem mais"-disse manu

"e qual o nome delas?do grupo e das meninas?"-perguntou lara

"o grupo é as meketreki,agente botou esse nome...e o nome delas são raissa e ingrid,umas duas idiotas se quer saber!"-disse michel

"nss,a coisa ta feia ein?"-disse lais

"quer saber,se for pra acabar e chutar sonserinos nojentos agente ajuda no que precisar!"-falou lilian dando murros de boxe no ar

"vocês são muito dahora,não sei como não são os mais populares!"-disse manu

"o porque é que certas 3 pessoas muuuuito chatinhas pegaram nosso lugar antes mesmo da gente chegar!"-disse kevin fazendo uam careta-"o trio maravilha TINHA que chegar aantes de nois!"

"caaaaaaalma kevin,calma..."-disse lilian fazendo carinho no ombro do primo-"agente supera..."

"gente...to arquiquetando um plano beeeeem legal pra acabar com as mequetrek!"-disse nicole virando a mão uma na outra e fazendo uma risada malefica

"caramba,nicole!você é muito ma!"-disse lais brincando

"e qual é esse plano?eu quero sabe!"-disse lilian balançando nicole pelos ombros

"que tal no Domingo que vem,na proxima festa,jogarmos pixe nas duas?sem falar em estragar os drinks delas?"-disse nicole dando mais uma risada digna de uma bruxa de conto de fadas

"eu achei um maximo esta historia!"-disse lara

"nossa,vocêis tão mais inimigas delas doque agente!"-disse michelle

"agente odeia metidas...então?qual é plano?"-perguntou lilian

"assim:..."-disse nicole,e então:

teeeeeeeeeeempo

"tarde chaaaata!"-disse lilian saindo do quadro da mulher gorda e dando de cara com 2 meninas com cara,geito e ser de metida

"calma liian,me espera!"-disse lara saindo as preças do quadro e tambem encontrando as duas

"grifinorias...sempre tão bobas..."-disse a da esquerda

"quem são vocês?"-perguntou nicole tambem saindo do quadro

"ingrid e raissa,eu sou a ingrid,e aquela é a raissa!"-disse ingrid com um nojo na voz

"ahhh,tá bom,então thau né "donas sonsas!""-disse lilian saindo de la com um aceninho de mão

"cuidado!bruna,esse degrau é infisi...!"-gritou uma menina no corredor de baixo de que elas estavam,seguidos de um baque

"mônica,eu já disse pra você que eu não me importo,eu faço oque me dar na telha!"-disse a menina que caiu

"ai bruna,as vezes você é muito esquentadinha e tambem mandona..."-disse a outra menina ajudando sua amiga a levantar

"meninas,fiquem aqui,eu vou la ver oque aconteceu!"-disse lilian para lais,patricia,nicole e lara,já que as duas amigas pinkks já aviam saido do quadro tambem

"oque aconteceu?"-disse lilian às duas meninas agora de pé

"não,é que a bruna veio correndo para enforcar a ingrid e acabou afundando o pé no degrau!"-disse a menina da direita-"eu sou mônica e esta ai,como você deve perceber,é a bruna,e você?"-disse erguendo a mão para um aperto

"eu sou a lilian,e...pode deixar,já deixamos elas pasmas de tanta besteira!"-e começou a rir

"lilian,oque acponteceu,se demorou e..."-disse lara com o resto do pessoal atraz de si-"ai,que vacilo!oi eu sou a lara!"-e abriu um sorrisinho

"eu...sou...a...nicole..."-disse nicole ofegando,elas sairam correndo na verdade por causa de um rato

"eu a lais e esta é a patricia"-disse lais depois de parar para respirar

"oi,eu sou a mônica e esta é a bruna!"-disse mônica sorrindo e quase caindo na gargalhada

"oi!"-repetiram todas menos lilian e patricia

"gente..ta na hora do almoço,já!eu to morrendo de fomeeeeeeeeeeeee!"-disse lilian já acariciando a barriga de tanta fome

"então vamos descer!"-disse lara-"e vocês duas tambem podem vir com a gente!"

"muuuito abrigada!"-disse mônica

ao chegar para o almoço as meninas encontraram na mesa da grifinoria michelle e manu conversando animadamente com gina,luna,parvati e lilá.do outro lado da mesa hermione conversava com harry e rony sobre elfos domesticos,kevin,jhony's e pedro conversando sobre video-game,as meninas sentaram perto de umas meninas do terceiro ano que conversavam sobre moda,e começaram a conversar sobre qualquer coisa,mônica e bruna sentaram na mesa da grifinoria mesmo,não tinha problema,se luna tava sentada conversando com a gina...

"hmmm,a lasanha de vocês é melhor que a nossa,não é bruna!"-disse mônica

"porque será?hmmmm"-disse bruna

"oque agente vai fazer hoje alem dos preparativos da festa no banherê?"-perguntou lais

"que tal da uma passada no lago?"-sugeriu tais finalmente encontrando as amigas depois de se perder delas no salão cormunal

"oi tais...onde você tava?"-perguntou lara

"no lago!claro!eu amo agua!"-exclamou tais

"eu tambem,mais naõ é motivo par sumir e entrar no lago!"-brincou nicole

"tudo bem,doque vocês estão falando!"-chegou uma menina da sonserina e se sentou ao lado de lais

"primiera coisa da boa educação:"-tais nunca foi de educação,mais parece que ela ficou brava-"tem que falar oi e esse apresentar!"-ela falou brava-"peraí,tava só zuando!"

"ei sei,bom eu sou a larissa da sonserina"-ao falar isto lilian esclamou um "qual?" e ela respondeu:-"a mcmpc,mais me chama de pc!é meu apelidinho tosco"-e fez uma carinha de riso

"ahhh,que tal TODO mundo ir no lago hoje!"-disse tais-"assim:a michelle,manu,gina,luna,pc,eu,nicole,lilian,lais,patricia,lara,mônica,bruna,os meninos;resumindo: todo mundo!"

"ok,então avisa la a gina,a luna,a manu e pra michelle que agente ta subindo se arrumar!"-disse nicole puxando todas as amigas menos tais e pc para o dormitorio

a tarde inteira fez sol,e todas elas e eles se divertiram muito,ate que começou a escurecer E a chuviscar e todos voltaram corendo cada um pro seu lugar

"kevin,te faço um aposta!"-disse tais

"ahhh,e qual é?"-disse kevin

"quem chegar primeiro no salão cormunal pode pedir pro outro um favor!"-disse tais com um sorrisinho maroto

"opaaaa!to nessa!"-e começou a correr com tais ao seu alcanse,derrepente ele vira um corredor e não encontra ela,entãoa cha que ganhou e continua o caminho,quando chega no salão cormunal lá está ela sentada numa poltrona,de banho tomado e ropa trocada,tomando um chocolate quente

"como você chegou antes!"-perguntou kevin intrigado se jogando numa almofada ao lado de tais

"usei uma passagem!"-disse calmamente-"e não adianta me olhar assim porque eu não disse nada que era proibido usar"

"ok,ok,mais depois você propõe pra mim a tarefa,agora eu vou tomar banho pra poder ir fazer a festa no banherê!"-disse se levantando e correndo para o dormitorio dos meninos

"ei,tais!"-disse lilian descendo as escadas-"sobe aqui,tem alguma coisa de errado!"

"tô subindo!"-gritou tais deixando o chocolate quente encima da mesa e subiu correndo

oque avia era que nicole tinha desmaiado e gritava palavras incoerentes:"nada os interferá,os seres das trevas já lhes tentaram matar,mais nada de analisar,todos onze anos possuem, aventuras sem noção,paixão sem coração,como pode?"

"nicole..."-falou lilian calma chegando perto da amiga-"NICOLEEEEEE!"-disse balançando-a

"ai..minha cabeça..."-disse se sentando e colocando a mão na cabeça-"oque aconteceu?"

"você desmaiou...toma,é chocolate,melhora..."-disse michelle que estava alí tambem

"agente tava só arrumando as coisas da festa e você caiu no chão e começou a dizer coisas sem nexo!"-disse lais

"talvez tenha sido a coca-cola que eu tomei e os 4 chicletes e a cochinha...deve Ter fazido mal!"-disse nicole

"os preparativos estão prontos?"-perguntou tais mudando de assunto

"estão...só falta a parte que os meninos estão fazendo!"-disse manu

"oque agente vai fazer agora?não tem nada pra fazer!"-disse tais se jogando na cama de michelle(elas estavaam no dormitorio do 5º ano)

"nada,como você mesma disse...nada..."-disse lilian se jogando na cama de manu

"eii!suas folgadas!as nossas camas!"-disse manu brincando

"pois é,né?"-disse michelle

"eu vou descer para encher o saco de alguem..."-disse tais descendo e encontrando kevin com a revista,mais sozinho

"e então?ta pronto pra proposta?"-perguntou tais

"talvez,contanto que não seja beijar alguma menina da sonserina..."-disse kevin fechendo a revista

"não se preocupe,não é isto"-disse tais calma-"na verdade é..."

N/A:hahahahahha!fiquem querendo saber oque a tais propõe para o kevin so na proxima..e olha..desta vez eu vou demorar!


	8. aviso inevitavel

N/A:a tais agora vai viajar na maionese,junto com o novo bilhete no quadro de avisos XD segredo!¬¬

**Cap8-aviso inevitavel,briga eviatvel**

"...uma coisa que você não recusaria"-disse tais com um olhar malicioso

"há!é namorar alguém que eu gosto?"-perguntou kevin brincando

"não...eu faço você tentar conquistar a lara"-disse tais,oque fez kevin rolar de rir

"isso é facil!"-debochou kevin-"quando eu começo?"

"amanhã,né cara de pau?"-brincou tais-"agora thau que eu to doida para Ter aula,e quanto mais cedo eu dormir,menos tempo de ferias!"

"té manhã"-disse kevin

no dia seguinte...

"tais,acorda tais!"-lilian estava encima da amiga e dando tapas que nem na celebridade(naquela parte que foi o tapa do milenio)so que pra acordar,enquanto as outras que já estavam acordadas apenas davam risinhos

"ta bom..já acordei.."-disse ela linpando os olhos com a mão,e empurrando lilian pro lado-"vou lavar o rosto e já volto!"-as meninas já estavam todas trocadas e com as mochilas nas costas...estavam doidas pro primeiro dia de aula

não demorou muito e tais estava de uniforminho como as amigas e partindo para o salão cormunal,ao ver uma montoera de gente la denovo,lilian achou que iria ser mais um dia sem aula,ate michelle e manu chegarem:

"novidades!novidades!"-gritou michelle quase caindo encima das meninas-"temos 3 profs novos que vão fazer a festa com agente!"-disse ela toda animadinha

"e quem são?"-perguntou lais

"vai ser surpresa...mais disseram que eles tem 17 pra 18 anos..isso quer dizer professores pré-formados,o que significa:loucura total!"-disse manu muito rapido

"que legal!"-disse lilian enquanto ela,as amigas do 5º ano e suas amigas desciam as escadas,com kevin ao alcance de lara...¬¬

quando chegaram no salão tava tudo normal,tomaram café normal,ate dumbledore se levantar para avisar:

"alunos,como vocês devem Ter lido,três professores novos virão para hogworts,e hoje,devos lhes apresentar:"-ouve uma pausa,a porta do salão abriu e um moreno de cabelos caidos nos olhos,olhos zinzas,um sorrisão,entrou-"professor de astronomia,Sirius Black"-e todos se levantaram e aplaudiram,umas meninas da lufa-lufa do 7º ano suspiraram,e lilian apenas gargalhou um pouco,a porta se fechou denovo-"professor de defesa das artes das trevas e a alta inquisitadora:-"a porta se abriu novamente,daí um casal brigando foi atravessando o salão:

"sai do meu pé potter!"-gritou a menina

"lily.."

"calaboca,me esquece!larga do meu pé!eu já disse par você parar de me seguir!"-gritou como uma ema

"mais lily..."

"CALA A BOCA!"-gritou mais alto ainda

"lilian evans e tiago potter"-disse o diretor revirando os olhos,lilica riu que nem uma yena e não parou nunca(ou parecia que nunca ia parar),os dois não tinham chegado na mesa dos professores,e o tiago tava enxendo,daí a lily pegou a torta mais proxima(que acidentalmente era a torta da mônica que só pra variar ela choramingou:"minha tortaaa!buaa!")e jogou na cara do tiago oque fez lilica parar no instante de rir,se levantar e gritar:

"guerra de comida!"-no mesmo instante comida foi arremeçada para todos os lados,os mais atingidos foram os professores novos,que se divertiram muito,imagina a cara da Mcgonagoll quando lilica atingiu um pudim de chocolate na sua cara XD

daí Mcgonagoll se levantou e mandou todo mundo parar e para que os professores novos se sentacem logo que ela estava perdendo a paciencia,todos se calaram e ficaram quietinhos(sem nenhuma bagunça) com aquele caos basico pós-guerra-de-comida,com sorvete pingando do teto

"eu não acredito!"-disse tais apos ler e reler os horarios das aulas naquele dia-"temos dois tempos de poções,1 tempo de DCAT e 3 tempos de astronomia!só tem homem!"

"pera tais,depois do jantar tem 1 tempo de transfiguração!"-disse lilian apos ler seu horario e o da tais para conferir

"ae,verdade..sou muito desligada!XD"-falou tais lendo denovo

"lara...olha oque eu trouxe para você..."-disse kevin entregando uma flor pra ela

"ai XO que linda!"-exclamou lara-"mais porque você me deu uma flor?desceu a louca em vc?"-zuou lara

"não..hehe,é que eu acho que vc gostaria XD"-disse kevin dando aquele tipico sorriso eu não sei de nada

"então brigada"-agradaceu lara,e seguiu lilian,nicole e tais que iam para a aula de poções antes que as pinkks

"onde a lais e a patricia foram se meter?"-perguntou nicole

"foram cabular aula..elas odeiam poções!"-falou lilian

"ta explicado!"-brincou tais

a aula passou de boa...o snape ficou enchendo o pessoal de teoria e pratica:nada,e graças a qualquer pessoa que fosse que reclamou que era o 1º dia de aula(mais certo dizer andrecten cabulador que foi apelidado no 1º dia de aulaXD)ficaram sem tarefa,era hora de DCAT,as pinkks já estavam lá,lilica se sentou com a mônica,enquanto nicole se sentou com a bruna,era com a lufa-lufa a aula:

"oi,eu sou seu novo professor e..."-foi falando tiago descendo as escadas dos eu aposento,daí ele tropessou na sua roupa e cai de trambolho no chão-"hehe,grande tombo"-brincou

"tombaço!"-gritou lilica

"pois é...e como eu estava falando..."-e assim passou a aula rapidinho,como era 1º dia de aula..so teoria,nd de pratica,o pessoal roncando alto e uma ou duas copiando oque ele dizia(nada,so pra falar sobre como é a aula...) lilian achava que ia Ter coisas divertidas,já que era um maroto que dava aula,mais ela acabou por adormercer primeiro e roncar alto,oque fez o prof parar e todo mundo rir...o almoço passou rapido,era hora de astronomia:

"bom dia alunos e alunas"-disse o professor Sirius(eu nem acredito que um dia alguém chamaria ele de professor XD)

"bom dia"-disse a classe entediada,essa foi a 1ª aula do dia que era mais pratica de que teorica,tiveram que aprender as constelações e depois,os nomes das estrelas e como se orientar por elas,era um _pouquinho _entediante,mais pelo menos não era sermão;hora do jantar,uma surpresa:

nicole acabou se perdendo na hora de voltar da torre de astronomia,encontrou andrecten cabulador(ou só cabulador de tarefas,se vc preferir XD) nas escadarias e ele mostrou o caminho para o salão principal,no meio do caminho,os dois encontraram 3 alunos,da grifinoria vele lembrar, 2 monitores e um amigo deles:

"vamos logo com esse beijo vocês dois,agente não quer que o flich pege agente aqui!"-disse o moreno

"hmm,hump,htemaglbdsgdd"-disse a garota sem terminar o beijo.os monitores eram quem estavam se agarrando,derrepente lilica aparece e:

"rã,rã!vocês três aqui denovo?eu não disse que era proibido monitores se agarrarem nos corredores?eu posso não mandar em vocês,mais issu é divertido!"-brincou

"mais é só o rony e a hermione que ficam se agarrando,eu to fora dessa!"-defendeu-se o menino moreno

"ok,mais os três vão visitar a alta-inquisitadora agora!"-disse lilica brincando ainda

"esse não é só um pretexto para eu ir ver minha mãe,é?"-repitiu o moreno

"não...imagine..."-fingiu lilica fazendo uma figas nas costas e revirando os olhos

"tá bom,mais ai de você se eu levar uma detenção!"-disse harry muito bravo(epa...ele ficou bravo,ui,que meda!XD)-"alem do mais,eu tava só de vela"

"mais mesmo assim...é proibido XD...os três vão levar uma bela detenção de duas salas de troféus"-brincou lilica-"agora vão logo antes que eu mude de ideia,a cabine dela é poraqui..."

"meu deus,a lilica não sabe ficar sem encher alguém"-disse nicole saido de seu esconderijo

"tudo bem,essa garota é a mais louca que já encontramos nessa escola"-disse o garoto

"mais como era seu nome mesmo?"-perguntou nicole meio embolada

"andrecten,mais como todo mundo me chama de cabulador,me chama assim memso XD"

"XD"-e assim os dois desceram as escadas,nicole nem percebeu que aquele garoto era o garoto do seu sonho(er..ta bom nicole,antes de brigar...é pesadelo XD)e assim que chegaram no salão ele foi para a mesa da sonserina e ela para a da grifnoria

"ahhhh,olha a nicole,arrasando corações!"-brincou lais

"pára!"-falou nicole batendo no ombro da amiga

"geeeeeeente,tenho uma surpresa!"-chegou lilica gritando e saltitando

"se for que você pegou o triosinho-ternura eu já sei"-disse nicole meio bravinha

"na verdade era isso e mais uma coisa...agora eu não vou falar também..."-e lilica se sentou para jantar com uma cara emburrada

"não va me dizer que você virou uma daquelas dedo-duras de altas-inquisitadoras,virou?"-perguntou manu com serteza que ia ser isto

"você sabe leglimência poracaso,manu?"-perguntou lilica

"vamos dizer que...ahh,o pouco suficiente pra saber oque você virou"-disse manu meio que tirando as palavras do fundo da cachola

"ei,eu não sabia manu!"-bricou michelle-"porque você não me contou?"

"porque descobri istos emana passada;nas ferias,e você pode ate ter ficado as ferias em acsa,mais você disse que se não era fofoca nem algo muitissimo importante não era nem pra entemrromper"-falou manuela

"então desculpa manu"-disse michel abraçando a amiga

"eu te desculpo!"-disse manu _desabraçando _a amiga-"mais é melhor corrermos que nós temos aula de astronomia"-e saiu correndo puxando a amiga e gina para as torres

"e...la vai elas..."-brincou tais-"hoje vai dar rubinho!não,o shumaquer passou na frente!"-tais parou e percebeu a cara ameceadora de nicole e lilian( a lilian toprcia pro rubinho(brasil) e a nicole pro shumaquer(alemanha) memso ela sendo da espanha)

"vamos logo para a aula de transfiguração!"-disse lais de caar fechada e pegando todo mundo no pulço levando-as para a sala de transfiguração,mais chata impossivel naquele dia,tava mais chata que uma aula do binns,oque fez todos eles querem cabular a aula...enquanto a minerva explucava algo sobre transforamr uma ave em um cálice de água,lilica puxou lara(ela estava sentada com ela) para baixo da mesa,e as duas foram agachadinhas,para a porta por onde escapoliram,e as outras meninas ao avistar elas fora foram atraz,e como sempre,os meninos não perceberam e ficaram ali assistindo a aula

mais aonde elas foram depois de escapulirem da aula mais chata da historia?fique sabendo amanhã,na mesma bat hora,no mesmo bat canal XD

N/A: e ae?oque acharam do capitulo oito?dahora?engraçado?ilariante?aqueles que da sono só de pensar? Não sei!você,leitor,que escolhe!XD reviews ae viu?


	9. Deixe o sol brilhar

N/A: respondendu us comments/normal pa mim,italicu pa tais e sublinahdu pa lais/

**Anonimuss:**ai meu deus...única fã da tais...tinha que ser...¬¬/tais olha feio pa ela/

_Eba!fanzinha minha/retribiu o olhar feio de maria/ olha eu aque!vc queria mais espaçu meu aqui!ta ae!agora toma!XD_

Eu não sei como eu aguento elas!

**Zack(mais conhecido como kuekão de kouro):**só você pra da essas suas reviews né kevin! Um dahora num basta naum!seu pentelho ¬¬

_Kevin!vou te matar um dia destes!podi dexar!e tambem né seu safado!robou meu diskimen!_

Que sabe! To vazando..vou ler o diario da maria..não tem coisa melhor pra fazer

/olha feio pra lais e sai pra sima do pescoço dela/

**Lais C:**grande lais!a menina que me da palpites !XD já que vc sabia que era a tais,vou dexa quetu

Grande eu mesma!e ae?como ta a sua mãe!igual a minha?conserteza XD

_Você oquê!a nicole arranjou namorado?como?quando?onde? ahh,quer sabe!isquece!_

**Jnhony peter:**joão!eu já disse que você não tem mais lugar na fic,sinto muito!demorou muito!

Oque!eu vou continuar a encher a nicole,aquele garoto parece mais namorado que amigo ¬¬

_Ei! Eu amo agua e nimguem descute!nem você joão!_

**Marina:**ok,ok,calminha amiga...não se precipite a uma morte que não vai acontecer...¬¬ todas as suas respostas estarão no bônus!Pode deixar!

_Sem falar das _outras _respostas que ninguém pediu mais td mundo merece!_

/acaba de ler todo o diário da Maria/ num tem nada aqui falando do que vai acontecer entre você e o Kevin,mais eu tenho certeza que não vai ser nada de mais...e ele disse que você era fácil porque ele é carniceiro..dããã

N/A: agora a fic!XD

**Cap9-como o tempo passa rapido...uma semana exatamente!(contado por tais!(finalmente!)**

Tá...agente foi saindo da sala de transfiguração _devagarinho _ate chegarmos na escada,de la saimos correndo que nem umas loucas _no escuro total!_ Eu MORRO de medo do escuro!quase desmaiei!ao chegar perto do salão cormunal,ouvimos umas vozes e uns estalos esquisitos(so pra lembrar:no escuro!) e _continuamos_ andando ate encontrar harry e hermione nos amaços,lilica apenas revirou os olhos e murmurou um:'não foi nada' e continuamos,ao chegar no dormitorio nos jogamos que nem umas pedras duras encima da cama,daí nicole perguntou:

"gente...que musica agenet vai cantar Domingo?"-disse ela com uma voz de sono

"não sei..."-disse lais

"eu já disse que a lais é um genio!"-disse lilian correndo e dando um beijo na testa da lais-"que tal canatrmos I'm don't know?"

"isto!essa musica é o maximo!"-disse lara animadissima sentando-se na cama

"pois é"-eu acho que a minha amiga pegou o mal da michelle de fiacr faalndo pois é...-"então amanhã agente já treina?"

"aham"-eu disse por final e todo mundo dormiu com um aceno de varinha pra desligara luz

Peraí, eu não vou ficar que nem a maria escrevendo cada dia num capitulo!eu vou pular pra sabadão mesmo!

Tava todo mudo dormindão como pedra daí eu bati a porta violentamente

"GENTE!"-gritei como uma histerica oque fez todo mundo acordar-"desculpa acordar é que eu vim só buscar o meu diskimen"-sorri amarelo

"pode pegar..só não grita mais!"-disse lilica com um toque de sono...eu comeceia vasculhar no meu malão,e não enecontrei

"cade meu diskmen!"-eu fiquei muuuito brava,eu queria meu diskmen!daí eu vi uma pulseirinha...ei!era a pulseirinha de ouro de pingentes ad lilian!-"ma que trequeti é essi?"-perguntei brava e li o nome marcado no ouro"lilian...lilian!vocre pegou meu diskimen!"

"o seu oque?..."-ela perguntou ainda acida de sono,daí eu bilisquei ela-"ahhh,eu imprestei pro kevin"

eu sai correndo de la e fui pro dormitorio masculino,bati a porta com violencia e fui socar o kevin

"cadê meu dsikimen?"-falei dando tapas da celebridade nele

"ahhh,o sjahdkwgsdkshgDadnsdhsa"-ele falou alguma coisa que naõ entendi,ele tava BABANDO dormindo denovo!daí eu bilisquei ele e eli disse"ta com o pedro"

fui no epdro e ele que já estava acoraddo apenas disse:

"eu atav na aula de DCAT com ele ouvindo musica classica quando aquele bobão do potter me confiscou!"

oque eu fiz?tirei meu pijama,vesti uam roupa qualquer e fui correndo apar o quarto daquele idiota!chegando la eu bati a porta e ele atva lah,babando na fronha,so de cueca samba-canção com todos os cobertores e lençois caidos no chão...oque eu fiz?fui la dar tapas de celebridade e uns bilisquetis...sempre funciona:

"a lily já pegou"-ele disse massageando o braço aonde eu bilisquei

saí correndo denovo mais dae eu pensei:'cara,euvou falar com a alta inquisitadora SEM A PUXA-SACO DELA?eu to doida mesmo!' e dei meia volta para buscar a lilica

Fui na verdade buscar a lais,a folgada deve estar no 15º sono!peguei a garota pelo braço e puxei-a para o quarto de lily

Peraí,primeiro de tudo: que horas são para essa gritaria?Eu acordei umas 5:00 horas para ir pro lago,no meio do caminho eu lembrei de ir buscar meu diskmen(umas 5:02)hora agora 5:34 poraí,e a lily já estava acordada!

"olha..eu trouxa sua puxa-saca" "-e sorri amarelo enquanto apontava para lais

"Ahh!que bom!"-ela disse num som suave e calmo,de repente,ela muda pro bravo e turbulento-"oquê você quer?"

"Em primeiro plano,O MEU DIKMEN!"-falei brava,meu diskmen tava virando corrimão de escada!Todo mundo passava a mão!

"'Te que infim algém veio buscar essa birosca!tava só acumulando espaço no meu baú!"-ela pegou uma chave e começou a abrir o baú,tinha um monte de números e senhas,eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto ela me entregava o disk-"toma essa porcaria!e nunca mais empreste pro Tiago,ele não sabia como usar,transformou em uma câmera e colocou dentro do meu banheiro!vê se pode!"

"que horror!"-ouvi lais falar para lily,claro,eu estava indo para o lago,daí eu vi as duas subirem pro dormitório feminino,fiquei curiosa,parei meu caminho pro lago,queria segui-las,mais não sabia como,eu encontrei um pano jogado no chão,eu estranhei,abri e vi que era uma capa,achei ela bonita e me vesti com ela,era uma capa de invisibilidade,que nem a da lilica(ela tinha pegado um livro da seção restrita e aprendeu como fazer uma caseira)e fiquei invisível,podia assombra-las quando quiser!

Comecei a seguir elas,de duas foram para três(contando com lilica,é claro)Após isto,as três ficaram trancadas no quarto da lily,fofocando(lê-sê cochichando mesmo) sobre alguma coisa,alguma mição para as duas,teve uam hora que lily gritou um 'OQUÊ?' e as duas saíram com cara que acabaram de levar xingo de dentro da sala,correndo em direção aonde? Pro quarto do Tiago,oquê elas vão aprontar dessa vez?lily ficou na porta só esperando,daí a lilica gritou algo de 'e isso foi por ela ter gostado' e daí lily antrou correndo no quarto e rançou lilica e alis de lá

"você ta doida?dizer que eu gostei do beijo?"-ralhou lily

"Eu não disse nada!"-fingiu lilica colocando figas nas costas,depois disto,eu saí correndo pro lago,o divertimento ali tinha acabado,prefiria passar a tarde no lago(rimou XD) chegando nos jardins(eu já tava sem capa neste momento)eu fiquei triste pra caramba e quase desabei!o céu tava nublado!Bua!Eu voltei correndo(a capa na minha mochilinha(lê-sê bolsinha mesmo)e acabei tropeçando com lais e lílian no caminho

"Pô,olha por onde anda!"-briguei-"vocês precisam de óculos!"

"Você tem razão"-brincou Lílian

"Mais oquê aconteceu lá,aonde seja que vocês estavam,mesmo?"-perguntei,e obti como resposta o comum 'te conto mais tarde'

Fiquei curiosa e não pensei duas vezes!saí correndo atraz de lily,quando vejo a rapariga(não sou portuguesa flou?é só força de expressão) com olhos arregalados,uma expressão 'não toque em mim',encostada na parede(lê-sê presa na parede) e com o indiota(só pra fazer o cara de burro msm) do Tiago prendendo ela na parede:

"Então lily,você gostou do beijo?não foi?vai lily,assuma que me ama!eu sei que sou demais!"

"eu não te a..."-não deu tempo de ela terminar de falar,que ele calou ela com um beijo(tem gosto pra tudo..eu acho que esse cara ta apaixonado mesmo) que ela(só por impulso,se é que me entende) retribuiu

na hora que os dois tavam se beijando as meninas chegaram nas minhas costas e viram tudo,agente jurou não conta pra ninguém,mais como tais não é sinônimo de siri,e minha boca nem túmulo nem cova...Vou sair espalhando domingão...Quero só ver

O resto da manhã agente passou no lago(sol e chuva,casamento de viúva,chuva e sol,casamento de espanhol,nublado ou sol,tais deitada no lençol)depois(umas 1:10 poraí) agente resolveu ir lá ver se os preparativos para a festa no banherê tava nus esquema,quem tava lá?)as apressadinhas,claro...)Manu e Michelle,né?quem mais podia ser?

"Oi lais!oi lílian!oi tais!"-gritaram as duas em coro e vieram nos abraçar que nem duas loucas

"Oi!"-falamos animadas enquanto elas soltavam agente

"Vocês vieram ajudar agente com os enfeites?"-perguntou Michelle

"É...agente teve uma manhã turbulenta e nada melhor que acalmar com a arte"-disse lílian meio com cara de guru espiritual

"Virou guru agora é?"-brinquei

"Sua sem-graxa!"-de repente chegou Lara,Nicole,Patrícia,Gina,Luna,Mônica e Bruna

_Tempooooo! _como eu já disse,eu não sou a boba da autora pra ficar dizendo cada misero detalhe

"EI!"-ela grita

como eu dizia...vou pular para a festa..eu não suporto preparativos!

Adivinha quem tava no meio dos convidados?Professores é a resposta certa!Lily,Tiago,Sirius,Dumbledore e inesperavelmente,Minerva...E eles astavam um pouquinho isolados da festa porque eram,Professores.

"tipo assim,tadinho deles"-brincou lais enquanto conversava com lilica

"bordão novo,lais?"-perguntou lilian meio ironica

"é,tipo assim,gostou?"-zuou lais-"boom,agora tipo assim deixa eu ir encher a nicole um pouco..."-falou ela,e foi em direção á nicole,eu fiquei sentada numa mesa em paz ouvindo musika e lendo um livro(com um fone de ouvido...monica e bruna iam tocar naquele dia ¬¬)

"oi nicole!"-falou lais

"oi lais"-disse nicole como se nunca tivesse visto lais na vida

"tipo assim,olha quem ta ali nicole!"-disse lais esperançosa apontando para a porta aonde andrecten estava encostado e olhando as unhas

"não me fala desse garoto denovo..."-disse nicole bufando e se virando apos ver o "aborto" a sua frente

"que foi nicole...tipo assim,Terça-feira mesmo vocês tipo assim,eram namorados..."-riu lais

"é melhor você parar de falar isto...agente era só amigos,mais daí Quinta o aborto me pediu pa namorar,aff"-bufou nicole novamente

"nicole,tipo assim,fica na miuda que ele viu agente e tipo assim ta vindo pra ca"-adivertiu lais apontando para o aborto

"ihhh!"-falou nicole,virou-se de costas para ele junto com lais e fingiram estar bebendo wisk de unicorneo

"oi nicole!"-disse andrecten se apoiando numa mesa do lado dela(nicole)

"tipo assim,vou vazar!"-disse lais apontando apar a minha mesa

"ei!peraí lais!vai pela sombra!"-gritou nicole quando ela já estava longe

girando a camera(atenção) para um lado do benheiro onde Kevin e Lilica armavam embaixo da mesa de salgadinhos que não foi liberada ainda

"ei,prima,oque agente vai fazer mesmo?"-disse kevin,o esquecido

"dãããrd,nós vamos jogar esta poção"-e ela mostrou a poção na sua mão-"nos salgadinhos"

"ahhh,e oque a poção faz mesmo?"-disse kevin coçando a cabeça

"Mais é burro memso!"-disse lilian olhando para cima-"poção do gás,que traz muitos gases!hahahahahahaha!"

"ahh,bom!"-disse agora entendendo

"cabeça de ovo!"

agora virando a camera denovo para minha mesa novamente vazia,aonde eu ouço quietinha can you feel it...quando de repente,aperece um garoto de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos,e senta ao meu lado

"oi!"-ele fala amigavelmente

silêncio,o cara não sacou que eu estava com fone de ouvido

"oi!"-ele falou um pouco mais alto,não perdendo o som amigavel

silêncio

"OI!"-ele disse gritando,eu tirei o fone do ouvido

"oque você disse?"-falei,curiosa

girando a camera novamente,pousamos no palco aonde Mônica e Bruna irão se apresentar,aonde o tal menino de cabelos brancos irá chamar os apresentantes:

"E agora,com vocês,a primeira atração,KITTY GIRLS!"-disse o garoto chamado Hans

**_let's the sunshine_**/deixe o sol brilhar

**_let's the sunshine,yeh/_**deixe o sol brilhar,sim

**_you gotta love_**/você prescisa amar

**_let's the sunshine_**/deixe o sol brilhar

Em algum canto da festa,estava lara conversando com michelle(as duas sozinhas),de repente aparece Kevin,e é bem na hora que o namorado de michelle chama ela pra dançar,e ele fica sozinho com lara

"então lara,você vai fazer alguma coisa Terça-feira?"-perguntou kevin como quem não quer nada

"tenho sim,tenho aula se você não lembra"-disse ela calma,eu já tinha terminado de ouvir minha musiquinha e estava atraz de kevin com minha nova capa da invisibilidade e murmurei no seu ouvido: Fora um

"é que eu queria saber se você poderia sair comigo...será que fim de semana que vem?"

"não,eu a as meninas estaremos treinando para a apresentação de Domingo"

"Fora dois"-sussurrei

"que tal então Sexta-feira?"-ele disse meio sem geito

"talvez,mais peraí!Sexta feira sempre tem snape e snape da muita tarefa,então não dá!"

"FORA TRÊS!"-dessa vez gritei para ele com uma musiquinha de fundo,Lara saiu triunfal de lá,deixando eu e o kevin apenas,eu saí debaixo da capa e fui embora

**_It's so lovely when it's sunny/_**é tão bonito quando tem sol

**_Let the sun shine_**/deixe o sol brilhar

**_Let the sun shine,yeh_**/deixe o sol brilhar,yeh

**_The sun is shining_**/o sol está brilhando

**_The sun is shining_**/o sol esta brilhando

Derrepente Lilian se levanta debaixo da mesa e tira o pano branco de cima da mesa

"podem vir atacar a comida!"-ela gritou

**_I've been waiting for a sunny day_**

_**Temp went higth,makes some hail**_

_**The day is looks good**_

**_I see the weather's fine_**

Minerva foi a primeira a esperimentar um bolinho de chocolate e cenoura,um pouco depois,o salão inteiro estava arrotando e peidando

Mônica e Bruna não iam parar a música nunca,o pessoal podia até morrer que as duas iam estar de pé,no que der e vier

_**The grass is higth**_

_**& The sun might shine**_

**_The weather to get together_**

**_I don't know rather_**/mais eu não sei

**_I should feel your touch_**/não devia sentir seu toque

"hahaha"-ironisou nicole-"andrecten,se acha que me pega com essas suas piadas bobas,está enganado!"

"mais eu estou falando serio menina!vê se entende!"-disse ele implorando

"eu to falando serio menina,ve se entende"-brincou nicole-"já estou cansada do seu blá,blá,blá, andrecten, quer saber?tô fora!"-disse indo embora

_**The weather to get together**_

**_I don't know rather_**

_**The grass is high enough**_

_**Let the sun shine**_

_**Let the sun shine,yeh**_

_**You got love**_

Cara,essa noite foi muuuuuuito longa!depois das apresentações tivemso mais comida gasosa,e logo apos,a hora da despedida...estavamos saindo quando encontramos Mônice e Bruna,as grandes cantoras ¬¬

_**Let the sun shine**_

_**Let the sun shine,yeh**_

_**The sun is shining**_

_**The sun is shining**_

"Mônica do céu,meu pés estão duando pa caramba!"-falou bruna se apoiando entre lara e nicole

"Bru,então somos duas!"-disse Mô se jogando encima de lilian e lais

**_It's so lovely on a sunny day_**

_**Toll looks high,come in and play**_

_**The grass looks greener**_

_**Over the vents**_

**_There's nothing like_**

**_It's furious_**

"então?vai sair comigo ou não?"-insistiu kevin

"eu já disse que vou pensar..."-disse lara se virando

_**The weather to get together**_

**_I don't know rather_**

_**I should move so fast**_

_**The weather to get together**_

**_I don't know rather_**

_**Your snaking the grass**_

"E então nicole?como vai você e seu namoradinho?"-brincou lais

"Eu já disse que não somos NEM amigos..."-disse nicole revirando os olhos

_**Let the sun shine**_

_**Let the sun shine,yeh**_

_**You gotta love**_

_**The sun is shining**_

**_The sun is shining_**

"boa noite!"

"boa noite"

"boa noite"

"boa noite"

"boa noite"

"boa noite"

_**Let the sun shine**_

_**Let the sun shine,yeh**_

_**You gotta love**_

_**The sun is shining**_

_**The sun is shining**_

N/A:Eba!finalmente o cap 9!saiu um pouco do esquema mais td bem!

E esperem o 10º cap bem longe! O proximo é bônus!ahuahahu!sou malvada!


	10. Bônus I

N/A:ae galerah!Bônus1 nu ar!respondendo reviws:

**Os malfeitores:**é nois mesmo,eu,meu irmao e meu primo...bom...cara,mete já o ilegalmente...to doida pa ver as reviews escritas neles XP.ahh,oque vai acontecer no bônus?ahhh,num sei(imitando o casa grande do panico na teve)

Leua ae! Seu isquisidu!

**Jhony peter:**Quer saber joão..tenho lugar pa vc sim...no capitulo onze,oque acha?você vai ver depois mesmo...¬¬

Ahh,etão você acha isto tudo de mim mesmo?(tais) eu tambem,mereço tanto a agua

João!finalmente você tipo assim reconheceu meu talento?brigadinha!(lais)

**Anonimuss:**Minha querida amiga!adorei sua review...mesmo não lembrando oque tem nela agora...XD¬¬

**Bônus 1-tempos atrás...**

Londres- 1:30 da tarde – Caldeirão Furado-1º de setembro

"Então,qual é a comida favorita de vocês?"-perguntou lilica após comer mais um bolo de cenora com chocolate

"o meu é spagetti"-disse nicole treminando de comer uma lasagna

"o meu é sanduiche de pate de amendoin com banaNA"-disse kevin

"genteeeeeeee,pera aí!nimguem falou do gnhoch?"-disse lara stupefata

"mais que mal gosto!prefiro aypo!"-disse jhony's

"mal gosto você que tem!gente!prefiro suco de laranja!"-disse lais-"ahh,e a paty tb!"-e patricia apenas levantou o polegar consentindo

"gente!cadê a lasagna nessa historia?"-brigou lilian

"vocês são uns bobos...nimguem gosta de semente de abóbora..."-disse pedro calmo olhando para seu prato só com verduras e frutas

"sanduíche de pate de amendoin com banaNA é mil vezes melhor que qualquer porcaria que vocês gostem ai!"-falou kevin colocando o dedo na cara de lais

"porcaria?porcaria!"-disse lais levantando e metendo o dedo no rosto de kevin tambem-"porcaria é essa droga de sanduiche de pate de amendoin com banaNA!"

"GENTE!"-disse lara subindo na mesa e gritando-"O gnhoch é mil vezes melhor!"-apos falar isto,todo mundo pulou encima dela pra sufocala

Hogworts-4:30 da tarde-corredor-dia 4 de setembro

Lá estava Rony e Hermione brigando feio,e com Harry ao lado acompanhando só de longe para não se meter na briga,derrepente eles começam a falar algumas coisas:

"comedora de livros!"

"idiota"

"CDF"

"cabeça de pimentão"

"Besta!"

"sorvete de flocos"

"puxa-saco"

"pé manco"

Harry virou a cabeça prum lado pa ver se alguem estava vindo para não pegarem eles,daí ele viu lilica atravessando o corredor assoviando como quem não quer nada.Daí ele se virou para ver se eles estavam se matando E para avisar que vinha gente,a primeira e única coisa que ele viu foi os dois se amaçando indescentemente alí,dae ele pensou numa musica bem idiota:

_**Minha mina disse que ia estudar**_

_**Ai,ai**_

_**E ao cinema fui me distrair**_

_**Ai,ai**_

_**E vi ela abraçada alguem em frente a mim**_

_**Durante o filme trocavam beijos que eu não vi**_

_**E do começo ao fim do filme eu chorei...**_

_**Filme triste,que me fez chorar...**_

_**Filme triste,que me fez chorar**_

_**Ao chegar em casa mamãe viu**_

_**Ai,ai**_

_**Meus olhos vermelhos de chorar**_

_**Ai,ai**_

_**E abraçado a ela eu expliquei:**_

_**Mamãe,o filme foi tão triste que eu chorei...**_

Ele ficou com cara de _chifronesioooooooo_(que nem no panico na tv) e falou:

"é melhor vocês irem rápido que eu não quero segurar vela..."

e o resto vocês sabem...

Hogworts-8:45-corredor da torre da grifnoria-4 de setembro

Harry estava endando com Hermione depois da aula extressante de astronomia que eles tiveram,indo direto para a torre da grifinoria,quando Harry parou Mione:

"Ei,você ainda não me explicou oque aconteceu hoje mais cedo..."-disse ele segurando a mão dela

"Hump...não aconteceu nada,foi só um impulço e..."-ela parou pra pensar um pouco-"e alem do mais,por que eu deveria uma explicação pra você?"

"Por nada não"-ele disse soltando a maõ dela

"Não,eu sei que tem algo importante sim,ta escrito na sua cara...!"

"Tá bom,tem sim"-ele bufou depois-"é que..eugostodce"

"Você oque?"-perguntou ela-"eu não escutei"

"Eugostdo'cê"-disse ele um pouco baixo,mais ela entendeu

"Ahh bom,achei que era elgo importante memso"-e foi imbora,Harry ficou doidão depois disto e agarrou ela

o resto vc já sabem

Hogworts-12:10-salão principal-Quinta feira(6 de setembro)

"Tá bom nicole,eu sei que agente não se conhece direito,mais eu acho que seria conveniente,já que eu gostei de você,te pedir em namoro,você aceita?"-disse Andrecten,apos levantar-se da sua mesa,ir ate a da grifinoria e entregar uma rosa para Nicole

"Não Andrecten,não,não é conveniente,é o contrario,é Inconveniente,agente nem se conhece direito"-ela bufou e jogou a rosa no purê de milho de mônica que hoje estava almoçando na grifinoria,ela choramingou novamente: meu purê!

"Mais devia se conhecer!"-ele disse num tom cafajeste e levantou as duas sombrancelhar num ato bem..digamos...Ahh,num sei(casagrande denovo)

"aborto.."-sussurrou Nicole bufando quando ele foi embora

Hogworts-sala de Lily-4:50-4 de setembro

"hem,hem"-disse Lily ao ver quatro pessoas na sua sala-"então quer dizer que estavam cabulando aula,ein!"

"Estavam sim,professora,dois monitores se beijando e uam vela bem feia no meio"-disse lilica com ar de monitora chefe

"quem?este garoto ali,moreno?vela? não me faça rir!"-brincou Lily-"Ele é bem parecido com o potter,conserteza com o memso sangue,ele não fosse vela,mais já que a senhorita diz,eu acredito,e agora,dois monitores se atacando e depois se agarrando nos corredores,voces não tem mais vergonha não?"-brigou ela

"foi ela(ele) que começou"-disse ram os dois um apontando para o outro

"não importa quem começou,detençaõ pros dois"-disse Lily escrevendo num papel-"alias,três"

"mais pera aí ma...er,quer dizer,professora,como essa menina ai já disse,eu estava só de vela!"-defendeu-se Harry

"Mais mesmo assim estava cabulando o finsinho da aula de Transfiguração de vocês"-disse Lily anotando mais algumas coisas-"agora,para eu poder passar detenção,nomes..."-disse ela calmamente

"Hermione Granger,Harry Potter e Ronald Wesley"-falou lilica

"Ei,porque sempre eu sou o último?"-brigou rony

"Porque você é o mais idiota..."-falou lilica calmamente,rony só deu um hmpt e pronto

Hogworts-um lugar qualquer-uma hora qualquer-num dia qualquer

"já pegou tudo Kevin?"-perguntou lilica colocando um monte de coisa num caldeirão

"não lembro..."-lamentou kevin

"mais é esquecido"-brincou lilica-"deixa eu ver..ahh,sim,você trouxe tudo"

"é pra meter na apnela?"-perguntou kevin

"nãoooo,é par comer!ei kevin!eu tava so brincando,não era pra comer não..."

e depois de alguns minutos eles colocaram o bolo de lã molhado numa maquina e começaram a girar a manivela

"está vivo!muhahahaha!"-riu lilica

"ta vivo de verdade!ahh!que medo!"-gritou kevin de verdade

"é geito de falar idiota..."-disse lilian tirando as duas capas de invisibilidade de dentro do caldeirão

N/A:Vocês devem estar falando: pô,o bônus já?e tão curtinho?

Como diria Michelle: Pois é,né...capitulos rápidos,é sinonimo de capitulos curtos...gente!se preparem que o 10o capitulo,é turbulendo e divertido...e gente!desculpa Ter esquecido de colocar o resto da musica de ontem em portugês..estou trabalhando nisto neste momento!bay by bay and kissus


	11. não deu outra

**_Cap10-não deu outra..._**

Lilian estava dormindo que nem pedra,oquê não era normal...depois das bagunças do dia anterior também..nimguém aguentaria...Nicole foi boazinha e tentou acordala com leveza,mais não deu outra:

"Você nunca consegue nada Nicole...nem namorado você arruma,epa!esqueci,você arrumou sim!"-zombou Tais-"Deixa que a titia Tais aqui acorda a garota..."-e lá foi Tais dar umas bofetadas,mais na hora que ela subiu em Lilian ela já acordou

"Não era pra tanto,né Tais?"-Brincou Lilica se arrumando para aquela manhã de Domingo...o dia seria longo...

Nicole estava vestida com seu lacinho azul de sempre,uma blusinha azul de estrelinhas,uma saia grandérrima azul claro,e chinelos de praia azuis

Lara estava com os cabelos lisões novamente,uma blusinha rosa com um decotão,com um lencinho preso no pulso,uma mini-saia jeans,e tamanquinhos rosas

Lais estava com seu cabelo lilás claro,todos perguntaram para ela como ela tinha conseguido aquilo e ela disse que depois contava,uma blusa(blusa mesmo..manga comprida..) de seda com uma camiseta verde por baixo,uma saia com uma meia lindinha,e um tamanco,acidentalmente,igual ao da Lara

Patricia estava como sempre,apenas com uma expreção feliz,uma blusa branca e azul emprestada de Lilian(roubada na verdade),uma calça jeans qualquer,mas mais baixa,deixando o umbigo á mostra e um tamanco igualzinho ao de lais,que era igual ao de lara

Tais quis encrementer algumas coisas e quis ser a última se vestir,mais Lilian disse que tinha uma surpresa e ela seria a ultima,sendo assim,Tais vestiu uma calça baixa que aparecia o umbigo também,um top jeans,uma lente de contacto azul,e um tênis rosa

Lilian disse que já voltava,entrou no banheiro,trancou a porta,após alguns minutos de concentração ela conseguiu oque queria,agora só faltava a roupa

Ela estava com uma blusinha de seda lilás,uma saia jeans longa,um tênis azul, e...a maior surpresa...

Ela estava RUIVA VERMELHO(**N/A**:pa quem não sabe,existem varios tipos de ruivo,o ruivo laranja,o ruivo castanho,o ruivo amarelo e o ruivo vermelho,se mesmo assim você não entendeu,ela estava com o cabelo vremelho,blz?)

"Lilian do céu!"-disse nicole quase desmaiando-"como você conseguiu isto?"

"Segredinho"-brincou lilian

"GENTE!"-após Tais gritar isto todo mundo virou pra ela-"Que tal agente passar no lago?"

"Mais tarde,né Tais,agora não..."-Disse Patricia,ouviram bem?PATRICIA!

"PATY!Oque aconteceu com você garota?"-perguntou Lilian quase caindo pa traz

"Nada,só perdi a vergonha"-disse ela calma

"Rolou alguma coisa ontem que agente não saiba ¬¬?"-disse nicole com aquela cara que você sabe e todo mundo tambem fez

"O pior é que rolou,mais não rolou alguma coisa..."-ela baixoua cabeça envergonahda e sussurrou:-"Rolou alguém"

Lilian estava com o ouvido apurado e pulou encima de Patricia para saber oque aconteceu

"E quem é esse alguém?"-disse Lilian alto,no quê patricia corou um pouco

"gshfsbfebfefe"-ela disse com a boca fechada

"Vai gente...assim agente não tira nada dela,vamos deixar ela em paz e ir pro café,sim?"-falou Nicole tirando Lilica dali

Vem magalenha rojão 

_**Traz a lenha pro fogão**_

_**Vem fazer armação**_

_**Hoje é um dia de sol**_

_**Alegria de Coió**_

_**É curtir o verão**_

_**Tetetetererê**_

No salão prinscipal já estava todo mundo,só faltava as garotas,mais só elas mesmo,Michelle e Manu já estavam lá

A entrada desta semana foi mil vezes mais bonita,Agora com um coral composto por Mônica,Bruna,umas duas pessoas do segundo ano da sonserina,eumas do quinto da corvinal,eles cantavam Can you feel it,mesmo não tendo nada a ver,era que Dumbledore adorou o ritimo desta música e mandou o coral cantar esta música alegrinha...

"Essa música é minha favorita!"-Disse Kevin balançando a cabeça para cima e pra baixo enquanto Dumbledore entrava com os outros professores

"É,Kevin,tenho que concordar que essa musica é o maximo,mais nem chega aos pés de 'The killer's song!'"-manifestou Lilian

"Nossa,prima!você ta ruiva!ta linda!"

"Não esagera viu...?"-falou Lilian séria

_**vem magalenha rojão**_

_**traz a lenha pro fogão**_

_**Vem fazer armação**_

_**Hoje é um dia de sol**_

_**Alegria de Coió**_

_**É curtir o verão**_

_**Tetetetererê**_

"Cara,cançou a beça meus ouvidos a Mônica e a Bruna cantando de novo"-Disse Jhony's levando as mãos ate os ouvidos

"Calma,gente,é por uma boa causa..."-disse kevin calmo

De repende Dumbledore se levanta

"Alunos,é com grande praser que informo que nós temos 3 intercambistas este ano;direto de Beuxbatons"-Dumbledore avisa,ele para,a porta abre a aparece um garoto moreno de cabelos castanhos e olhos beje entra no salão-"Fenrir,Cristian.12 anos"

O garoto se senta no banquinho que Minerva colocou novamente lá na frente,e o chápeu conversa com ele

"hmm,corajoso,acha que o mundo é uma coisa pra morar e não pra destruir,é egoista e acha que dinheiro pode trazer felicidade..dificil,você se encaixa em todas as casas,mais só uma pode ser sua excolhida,acho que por sua coragem ser grande,te colocarei na"-ele parou para falar alto-"GRIFINORIA"

O pessoal da casa respectiva aplaudiu ele.Cristian sentou ao lado de Kevin,como se eles se conhececem a seculos.

"Direto de Beuxbatons"-Dumbledore parou novamente para um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros,corte de tigela,olhos cor-de-mel entrar-"Peter,Jhony.11 anos"

Conversando com o chápeu...

"nada de nada de coragem,o senhor merece ou corvinal ou lufa-lufa...mais qual escolher?colocaria você na corvinal porquê tem pouca gente,mais acho que a lufa-lufa é mais você!LUFA-LUFA!"

O garoto foi devagarinho para lufa-lufa,aonde varias pessoas aplaudiam ele,o coitado ou era timido ou era filho de trouxas

Vem magalenha rojão 

_**Taz a lenha pro fogão**_

_**Vem fazer armação**_

_**Hoje é um dia de sol**_

_**Alegria de Coío**_

_**É curtir o verão**_

_**Tetetetererê**_

Magalenha 

_**Magalenha**_

"E agora,direto de Dumestrang para o 7º ano:"-Dumbledore parou novamente para uma garota loira,olhos verdes,um pircing no umbigo,um pircing na sombrancelha,roupa preta e de bandas bem dark entrar-"Gripitionite,Magalenha"

Conversando com o chapeu...

"no comments,apenas digo: CORVINAL!"

"Irado"-disse ela indo á mesa da corvinal

"Agora meus queridos alunos,podem se deliciarem com o café da manhã,ao som de The Killer's song!"-Enquanto Dumbledore falava isto,Mônica colocou um cd numa maquina trouxa enfeitiçada para funcionar no castelo

"YUHHUULL!"-Gritou Lilica balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo como estivesse numa balada

"Ela mostra tudo..."-Brincou Dumbledore antes de se sentar

Em poucos minutos,Todos eles já tinham comido o suficiente,daí Tais ficava no pé do ouvido para irem ao lago

"Vai gente!não é tão ruim assim!é só uma meia-horinha!"-Lilica olhou para Tais com os olhos cerrados-"Tá bom,duas horas!Mais e daí?Pelo menos tá fazendo sol,não foi como ontem..."

"Taís,se você não lembra agente vai treinar para hoje a noite,dã!"-Falou Lara

"Ah,é..."

"Agente vai almoçar com o pessoal hoje ou vamos almoçar lá na cozinha,mesmo?"-Perguntou Manu

"Acho melhor almoçar na cozinha..."-Falou Lilian

Todos concordaram e se levantaram,começaram a conversar em panelinhas,daí Lilian ficou com Nicole,Lara e Lais

"Vocês não acham que agente tá se dividindo?"-Palpitou Lilian

"O pior é que eu percebi...'cê viu o geito que a Tais tá tratando agente?E acho que ela e a Patricia estão mais com a Manu e a Michelle...como se ela estivesse querendo nossa separação..."-Falou Nicole

"O pior de tudo isto é que eu sonhei com isto ontem..."-Falou Lara olhando para o chão

"Nós precisamos arrumar isto!"-Falou Lais

"O ruim mesmo é que elas continuam nossa amiga,não prescisam de nada de mais...só estão andando mais com o outro lado do grupo..."-Falou Nicole como se entendesse de tudo

"Há,isto porque você não estava com agente na escola...A Patricia começava a se isolar do grupo,Alguém,mais presisamente a Bruna,mais la da escola,tá intendendo?daí acontecia algo de ruim ou coisa parecido...Tipo,uma vez as duas foram para a turminha da 5ª série que são umas idiotas..."-Disse Lilian olhando para o teto,neste instante aparece a PC(quem não lembra dela,leia os capitulos anteriores,acho que o 8º e 9º)

"Calminha vocês,ela está só crescendo..."-Disse PC enrolando com o dedo a mecha azul

"Como você sabe?"-Perguntou Lara

"Eu já passei por isto"-Suspirou PC

"Não vá me dizer que você tambem..."-Falou Lais com os olhos esbugalhados

"Sim,também sou...daqui a alguns dias vocês duas viram casulo e se transformam em mulheres adolescentes...eu tive um susto quando meu cabelo voltou a ser azul...daí eu consegui pintar meu cabelo de loiro novamente,mais graças a 'qualidade' do produto,fiquei com uma mecha azul ainda..."-Falou PC apontando para sua mecha

"Então quer dizer que você não é loira com mecha azul,você tem cabelo azul com mecha loira?"-Riu Lara-"Isto é uma piada..."

"Piada verdadeira,Lara"-Brigou Lais

"Ei,vocês vão ficar se bicando aí,ou vamos logo ensaiar?"-Separou Lilica

"'Té mais garotas...até o jantar"-Despediu PC desaparescendo no corredor

"OK,e agora senhoritas 'eu-quero-uma-briga' vamos para uma sala prescisa(N/A:prescisa de que agenmte prescisa,não A sala prescisa) treinar?"-Falou Lilica chamandio as garotas,os garotos disseram que iam fazer coisa melhor

"Tuuuudo bem"-Falou Nicole

"Tô nessa...quero ver como vocês vão cantar..."-Brincou Manu

E assim elas ensaiaram bastante,Patricia não parava de errar o ritmo na frase Why I am love now?I don't know...

"Patricia...consentra!vou colocar a música com voz pra você ouvir como é esta frase novamente..."-Disse Lilica ligando o radio novamente e colocando na música 2,a 1 era só o ritmo

"Why Iam in Love now?I don't Know..."-Repitiu Patricia,até conseguir

"Tá vendo...é facil..."-Falou Lilica dando o microfone á Patricia novamente

Tudo ensaiado,as 8 garotas foram almoçar na cozinha,e depois relachar no lago,sugerido pela Tais

"Sabe Tais,as vezes você também é um gênio..."-Disse Lilian enquanto tomava sol encima de uma boia no lago,tomando um suco de laranja

"Tá vendo...E depois vocês brigam comigo..."-Brincou Tais

"Tais,deixa de lado e vamos aproiveitar o tempo que ainda resta..."-Disse Nicole-"Daqui a pouco vamos nos arrumar para o jantar..."

"Jantar?Já?"-Resmungou Lais

"Já,Lais...são 4 da trade já,e se você não se lembra,são as 6 da tarde(N/A:eu não lembro o horário do jantar,então coloquei as seis mesmo) o jantar"-Disse Tais

"Tais,vim notando que a sua pessoa anda muito esquentadinha e saidinha do grupo,e isto desde ontem,depois que tu conheceste o tal do Hans!"-Ralhou Lara

"ANH?Ablas espanõl?"-Perguntou Nicole confusa

"Que!Desecanlhou o torre de babel aqui agora é?xi!não quero nem ver oque vai dar!"-Disse Lilian

"Waths!"-Perguntou Tais

"XIII!tamos perdidas garotas!"-Falou Patricia para as outras garotas

"Pera ae!suas raparigas!iam fugir sem mim? Eu também falo português e gostava que vocês me levassem junto..."-Disse Lara atraz das garotas (Lilian,Lais e Patricia) que estavam saindo

"Hey!are you running?OH NO!"-Reclamou Tais

"HI,Tais, we are here say inglish!"-Falou Michelle apontando para ela e Manu

"ANH?Ablas espanõl?"-Repitiu Nicole

"Vem Nicole..."-Falou Lilian voltando e tirando Nicole dali pelo colarinho da blusa

Oque apenas Lilian viu foi que: Pela janela do cômodo da sale em que estavam,ela viu uma torre sendo constriuda sozinha,e quando estava no meio,desabou encima de algumas florsinahs que estavam no canteiro da torre.

"Quem foi o Idiota que fez o feitiço da torre?"-Falou Lilian enfiada em livros,na biblioteca,com Patricia,Lais e Lara sentadas ao seu lado lendo alguns livros,e Nicole do outro lado da mesa repitindo se alguém sabia falar espanhol

"Bom,se eu soubece, falaria para você agora"-Brincou Lais-"Ei,Nicole,você sabe quem foi?"

"AHN?Ablas espanõl?"-Falou Nicole espantada mais uam vez,e Lara,Lilian,Lais e Patricia fizeram um tsc,tsc com a cabeça e voltaram a pesquisa

"Aqui..."-Gritou Lilian,noque as meninas vieram ver oque se passava-"O feitiço da Torre de Babel,Se você tem amigos de vários países e varias linguas,esta pode ser uma brincadeira divertida,mais se eles estiverem em fase de panelinha"-Lilian parou de ler e olhos para a cara das meninas com expressão: sempre sobra pra gente-"Esta pode ser uma má ideia,porque elas (ou eles) podem ficar de mal"-Ela olhou novamente para a cara de Lais,que fez a mesma expreção,as duas suspiraram e Lilian voltou a ler-"Para sempre...há!como se agente não soubece dessa parte...nem explicam a cura!"

"AHN?Ablas espanõl?"-Falou Nicole cada vez mais assustada

"Pára Nicole,já perdeu a graça"-Falou Lilian

"Verdade"-Falou uma voz atraz das meninas,elas viraram e viram Michelle,Manu e Tais atraz delas-"Ao contrario de vocês,agente se uniu e como eu sabia a cura(eu vivia brincando com meus primos disto...)eu curei nós três!quem mandou sairem correndo da gente?"

"Bom...A culpa foi dela!"-Falou Lara apontando para Patricia

"Eu?Imagina..."-Disse Patricia revirando os olhos-"Foi a Lilica!"

"EU NÃO!"-Falou Lilian revoltada,só pra você perceber a coitada é culpada até dormindo-"Tá bom, fui eu..."

"AHN?Ablas espanõl?"-Falou nicole quase se descabelando ali

"Calma Nicole, agente conserta isto rapidinho..."-Disse Lara passando a mão nas costas da amiga

Mais tarde,no dormitorio...as meninas estavam se arrumando para o jantar,quando Lilian lembra:

"Gente,vocês lembram das meketrekis?"-Disse Lilian vestindo uma jaquetinha,pra quem não sabe agora ela estava loira,ela falou que ia escolher um cabelo bem THAN para apresentar depois á noite.Fez uma transa com o cabelo agora estranhamente longo,e colocou um chapéu cor de rosa choque.

"Lembrar eu lembro..."-Falou Lara colocando um colar,ela estava com o casaco de tais,uma calça branca e uma sandalinha.

"Eu lembro e desabrovo..."-Bufou Nicole

"Acho que foram elas que enfeitiçaram agente..."-Disse Lilian apontando para a janela

"Se foi,agente tem um bom motivo para pegar aquelas salafrarias...!"-Falou nicole dando um soco numa das mãos

"Calma Nicole,não foi nada de mais..."-Disse tais terminando de arumar o cabelo de Lais,que agora estava rosa-claro novamente

"Nada de mais,Tais?"-Falou Lilian-"Esse feitiço foi proibido por meados de 96,porque durante uma assembléia de chefes bruxos do mundo inteiro,tinha o feitiço de mistura de linguas,em que todos acabavam falando a mesma lingua,derrepente,algum 'cidadão sem direitso politicos'(N/A: quem estava na minha escola sabe...significa idiota...)faz esta porcaria de feitiço e acaba com a paz das nações, e ainda por cima,se você não sabe Tais, isto me fez ficar 2(duas!) horas pesquisando na biblioteca!"-Gritou Lara

"Como você sabe de tudo isto?"-Lilian arregalou os olhos

"Quando agente tava pesquisando eu li numa hora isto e descobri,ué..."-Falou Lara exibindo um lindo sorriso amarelo

"É melhor agente se apressar"-Falou Patricia apontando para a porta do dormitorio que estava aberta,em que passava um batalhão de meninas loucas

O jantar transcorreu calmo,Até Andrecten se comportou,pelo menos,até Nicole dar sinais que estava saindo do salão prinscipal

"Guliver,ô Guliver!"-Chamou Andrecten correndo atraz da Nicole,ela virou com um sorriso falso:

"Ah,então finalmente você se tocou que pra você é Guliver?"

"Não, minha margarida do campo,não mesmo"-Disse ele ofegando,ele avia corrido muito-"Só fiz isto porque minha namorada pediu.."-e sorriu

"Namorada!Nossa,me surprieendeu agora Andrecten,mostrou que você é capas de pegar qualquer garota,boa essa"-Brincou Nicole aplaudindo ele-"E quem seria a Infelizarda?"-Disse olahndo por ciam do ombro do garoto

"Larissa"-Disse ele ofegando ainda,mais parou e sorriu,as duas Larissas vinham abraçadas fofocando e rindo baixinho

"Qual das duas?"-Falou Lais,com uma sombrancelha levantada

"Cornely"-ele disse puxando a garota para perto de ci,ela rindo ainda-"Até mais..."

Nicole ficou com uma vontade louca de pular en cima de Cornely,será que era ciume?Nicole Guliver gostando de Andrecten Linse?Só podia ser dó da coitada da Cornely,mais ela também não era um poço de inteligencia,então os dois gambás se mereciam.

Nicole apenas derramou algumas lagrímas por perceber de quem gostava e que tinha perdido a chance de ser feliz e desencalhar,ela subiu as escadas rápido e chegou na torre de astronomia,aonde ela derramou todo o choro,e depois de alguns minutos,resolveu deixar as mágoas de lado,e foi olhar a janela

Ficou lá,apresciando as estrelas,sentindo a brisa fraca passar pelo seu rosto,secando as últimas gotas de lágrima,quando ela nem percebe mais,quem está ali apresciando o vento era uma linda gata preta de olhos verdes,foi quando a gata ouve um barulho atráz de ci.

"Não se assuste,gatinha,eu só vim olhar as estrelas,como você,nada melhor doque isto depois que descobriu que a pessoa que você ama não te dá bola..."-Disse a tal voz familiar,Nicole olhou direito e era Andrecten-"E eu,achando que arrumando uma namorada,na verdade era minha amiga,que se ofereceu para ajudar,ela ia olhar pra mim...mais eu estava completamente enganado..."

"Nicole!Nicole!"-Falou uma voz no corredor,que ao ouvir a voz de Andrecten entrou correndo na sala-"Andrecten!Você é o único que pode saber aonde a Nicole se meteu!"-Falou Tais,neste instante Nicole gata sai da sala apressada e vai parar num banheiro,aonde se transforma em gente novamente.

Nicole sai cambaleando pelo corredor, quando encontra Andrecten novamente,a única coisa que ela pensou naquele momento foi abraçar o garoto.Mais quando ela estava caindo,Tais e Lilian chegaram para ajudra a amiga

"Nicole!Nicole!Você sumiu,aconteceu alguma coisa?"-Dizia Tais enquanto Andrecten ia embora

"Aconteceu algo estranho,muito estranho,me ajudem,eu tenho que ir no banheiro vomitar!"-Disse Nicole se soltando de Lilian e Tais e correndo para o banheiro amis próximo

"Mais assim você não vai poder se apresentar,Nicole"-Falou Lara quando as meninas estavam subindo para o dormitorio

"Não prescisa Lara,eu vou assim mesmo,eu tô bem,tô otim..."-Ela não conseguiu terminar,desmaiou ali mesmo,as meninas resolveram leva-la á enfermaria

"Não se preocupem,crianças, ela apenas está descobrindo os poderes de bruxa dela...parece que a amiga de vocês é animaga.Ah,e animaga de nascensa,e ela prescisa ser registrada logo.Sempre que acontece isto com uma pessoa é que ela está descobrindo os poderes dela"-Disse Madame Pomfrey

"Mais eu descobri que sou Metaformaga hoje de manhã e isto não aconteceu comigo..."-Disse Lilian

"Então foi isto que você fez para ficar ruiva hoje de manhã!"-Denunciou Tais

"Calma crianças, isto não acontece com todas as pessoas,apenas com algumas,e coencidentemente a amiga de vocês é umas dessas algumas pessoas"-Falou Pomfrey

"Bele"-Disse Nicole se levantando-"Depois daquele remédio que a senhora me deu,eu me sinto bem melhor,dá até para apresentar,e talvez,arrumar a Lilian!"-E piscou para a mesma

"Ei!"-Disse Lilian

"Essa é a velha e boa Nicole que eu conheço!"-Disse Lara,mais ao ver o olhar fuzilativo de Nicole acrescentou-"Er...que de velha não tem nada!"

E assim elas subiram para se arrumar,nem digo a cor de cabelo que Lilian arrumou...bom,ela ficou com o cabelo azul e olho roxo.Se quiser discordar a fila é logo alí,obrigada e volte sempre.

Estava todo mundo muito bem arrumado para a festa,Michelle e Manu estavam de vestidão comprido não sei porquê,parece que elas iam apresentar uma musica que nessecitace daqueles trages...

Enquanto elas desciam as escadas,Encontraram Gina e Luna perambolando pelo castelo.

"Então Nicole,ficamos sabendo que você vomitou hoje,oquê aconteceu?"-Perguntou Luna sem o seu ar de sonhadora

"Nada,ela só descobriu que é Multianimaga"-Disse Lilian,Nicole deu um muxoxo e um pedala na Lilian

Ao chegar no Salão Principal,Manu e Michelle foram sentar com seus namorados,Gina com Draco(eu não acredito nisto!) e as meninas sozinhas,os garotos foram sentar com Jhony Peter que estava esquecido num canto.

"E Blá,bla"-Conversavam as garotas,foi quando Lara ouviu um tlec e se virou,não era nada,então voltou a conversar,até isto se repitir 2 vezes,Lilian bufou e se levantou para ver oque era

Quando chegou ao destino, viu 3 pessoas(crianças na verdade) de aparência de 14 anos,numa rodinha,observando um objeto brilhante com uma ampulheta dentro-um gira-tempo

"que bonito...sabiam que gira-tempos são proibidos"-Falou Lilica,no que as três crianças viraram para ela,foi quando Lilian reconheceu uma pitada de uma das pessoas ali

"Lilian?"-Falou Nicole atraz dela-"Ai meu jesus!"

"Que foi Nicole?"-Falou Lara tentando acudir Nicole que tinha desmaiado

"Nada,só mais uam daquelas visões,Lara,só mais uma visão"-Falou Nicole

"Sê ta bem madrinha?"-Falou a garota loira indo ajudar Nicole

"Madrinha?"-Estranhou Nicole

"É...mais esquece"-Falou,Deixando Nicole sentada no seu banco

"Mais agora agente não pode falar,o Hans já vai nos chamar,agente vai para o camarim,fiquem aí e vocês nos explicam depois"-Falou Tais

Em pouco tempo depois...

"Agora com vocês...Ilusions and Realits!"-Indicou Hans com aquela voz amansada que ele coloca com a varinha

**_I am not a baby anymore_**/não sou mais um bebê como antes

**_I am not a innocent as before_**/nem tão inocente como antes

**_I see it in the mirror_**/e vejo isto no espelho

**_In my room_**/do meu quarto

**_And I can feel it stronger_**/e sinto isto tão forte

**_In my soul_**/em minha alma

**_But I don't know if_**/eu não sei se

**_It's the right day,for this word_**/este é o melhor dia para isto

**_Now I see things I dindn't see before_**/Agora vejo coisas que antes não via

**_I need a explanation,tell me more_**/presciso de uma explicação

**_Why I am in love now_**/porquê me apaixonei agora?

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_How can i live forever_**/como posso vivewr etarnamente?

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_Where can find heaven?_**/onde posso acahr o paraíso?

**_I don't know_**/ EU NÃO SEI

**_What is goimg to happen?_**/Como posso ser feliz?

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_Why Iam in love now?_**/porque me apaixonei agora?

**_I don't know_**/eu naõ sei

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_Why I am in love now?_**/porque me apaixonei agora?

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_No, I don't know_**/não,eu não sei

**_No, I don't know_**/não,eu não sei

**_I live ithrough my diary_**/eu vivo atraz do mei diario

**_And I read_**/e eu leio

**_That all my little problems_**/sobre meus probleminhas

**_Now are free_**/agora sou livre

**_I want to live my feelings_**/vou convivendo com meus sentimentos

**_Day by day_**/dia por dia 

**_I like to give emoticons/_**vou colhendo emoções

**_In my Way_**/no caminho

**_But i don't know if_**/não sei se

**_It's the right day,for this word_**/se hoje é o dia certo,para isto

**_Now i see things_**/agora vejo coisas

**_I didn't see before_**/que antes não via

**_I need a explanation_**/presciso de uma explicação 

**_Tell me more_**/fale-me mais

**_Why I am in love now?_**/porque me apaixonei agora?

**_I don't know_**/eu naõ sei

**_How can a live forever?_**/como posso viver eternamente?

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_Where can i find the heaven?_**/como posso achar o paraíso?

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_What is gong to heppen?_**/como posso ser feliz?

**_I don't now_**/eu não sei

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_Why I am in love now?_**/porque me apaixonei agora?

**_I don't know_**/eu não sei

**_I doooooooon''''t kkknoooww!_**/eu nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooo sei!

**N/a:**I DON'T KNOW não me pertence,pertence á Erika,a versão que eu peguei da música foi a do Planet Pop vol.:6!

"Let the sun shine?denovo?"-Falou Jhony's co a maõ no ouvido

"É,denovo, amigo,pena que meninas tão lindas tenham vozes tão feias"-Brincou Kevin que agora estava loiro

"Elas não tem vozes feias"-Brigou o careca do Pedro-"Elas tem voz fino-soprano,é uma das vozes mais lindas e mais estridentes do mundo"

"feia"-Falaram Kevin e Jhony's ao mesmo tempo

"Vocês são hilários..."-Falou Cristian

"São memso,primo"-Falou Jhony voltando á tomar seu wiski de únicorneo

"Me passa mais um Wiski de _hic! _Fogo!"-Obrigou Hermione a Rony que vinha com mais bebidas

"Pra _hic! _Mim _hic! _Também!"-Falou Harry pegando uma também

"É incrivel que vocês conseguem se embebedar tão rápido com apenas 2 cervejas amanteigadas,4 wiskis de fogo e 3 de unicorneo

"NÃO fala mais _hic! _Nada!Apenas me passa o wiski!_hic!_"-Falou hermione tascando um wiski da mão de Rony e tomando de uam vez só

"Vocês são _hic! _Muito _hic! _Faladeiros _hic!_ Se eu fosse _hic! _Vocês eu tomava tudo e não ficava _hic! _Conversando!"-Falou harry se embebedando com mais wiskis

"Isto não vai dar muito certo..."-Disse Rony entregando mais um wiski antes que Hermione quebrace seu braço para pegar o ultimo que ele estava segurando

"E então?"-Falou Nicole fitando a tal loira que tinah dito ser sua afilhada

"Nos viemos do futuro"-Falou o garoto ruivo

"Isto nós já sabemos"-Falou Lilian-"Queremos saber,como,porque e quando"

"Mais nós não prescisamos explicar isto,vocês já sabe,não sabem?"-falou a de cabelo rosa

"Não sabemos não..mais primeiro de tudo,queremos nomes,talvez agente intenda"-Falou Lais piscando para Lilian

O garoto ruivo bufou,se endireitou na cadeira e falou:

"Willian Granger potter,"-Ele parou e apontou para ci mesmo-"Isabela Potter Krum"-E apontou para garota loira-"CarolinE Wesley Malfoy"-E apontou para a de cabelo rosa-"Ou se prefirir: Wil,Isa e Carol"

"Porque eu sempre venho por último! AHN? Eu mereço algm respieto!"-Falou Carol e Isa e Will ignoraram-"Quem que conseguiu o primeiro pircing,ahn?eu!quem foi a primeira a conseguir entrar no time de quadribol,ahn?eu!"

"Esqueça carol,o Will é mais velhoq eu agente 3 meses,eu de você 2 dias,você quer oquê?"-Falou Isa

"Eu queria ser a mais velha"-choramingou Carol

"É,mais nenhum gira-tempo pode mudar isto...ou você quer que eu vá lá e embebede seus pais tambem?"-Falou Will

"Sem gracinhas,Will"-Falou Isa,dava para ver que ela que mandava ali

"Já chega,vocês três,vão ficar na sala prescisa e pronto,até eu saber oque fazer!"-Falou Lilian se levantando

"Mais aonde você vai Lilian?"-Falou Nicole

"Empedir o primiero,aqui a três meses,eu empeço o resto"-Falou se diriginda á mesa aonde estavam Rony,Hermione e Harry ou melhor,só o Rony,no momento que Lilian chegou os dois últimos estavam de pé já saindo

"Mição falhada"-Falou Lilian como um robô

N/A.:Eu achei que I don't know sempre teve a ver com a paixonite da Nicole com o andrecten,uma outra musik que eu fiz,eu vou colocar no BônusII(sim,terá um segundo bonus)mais vou colocar o refrão aqui só pra vcs ficarem com vontad:

Amor ou ódio? 

**_Oque eu sinto por você_**

**_Te quero perto_**

**_Mais naum consigo nem te ver_**

**_O seu abraço é confortante_**

**_A tua voz é tão irritante_**

Hahaha!me superei!gente!kissus!até semana que vem!ou ate mais!na mesma bat hora,no mesmo bat canal!


	12. Ingrid & Raíssa

N/A:Respondendo reviews...

**Os Malfeitores:**Pois é,Kevin...pq quando eu escrevi o cap vc flou pa mim quando eu terminei...

Krak...Meu..to passando mal...nimguém lê minha fic..eu achei que se fazendo cormecial na fic do ilegalmente loiro alguem leria XP mais vejo que isto está amis vazio que a fic do joão...eu fico tãaaao alegrinha lendo as reviews do ilegal...fico tãaaao felix...temos 4 fansinhas...aqui naum tenho nenhuma...enquanto as milhares de fics que eu sigo tem 120 e pouco reviews...a dos americans são 1000 e pouco...bom,melhor eu parar...me choraminguei muito no seu ombro,Kissus

Cap11-Ingrid & Raíssa 

"Oque aconteceu,Lilian?Que missão falhou?"-Perguntou Lara

"Nada"-Disse Lilian voltando a se sentar

"Olha só,Will,que casalsinho ternura seus pais"-Brincou Carol

"Isto porque não são SEUS pais"-Falou Will revirando os olhos,oque fez Isa e Carol dar uns risinhos

"Will,vamos lá ver a vovó e o vovô?"-Perguntou Isa comendo mais uma batatinha frita

"Sei não,a Lilian avia dito que nessa época eles eram brigados,_Denovo_"-Falou Will colocando o dedo na boca

Neste momento todo mundo da mesa pára,porque ouviram um barulho de copo quebrando na mesa visinha

"A,que legal,primeiro a porta agora vou Ter que pagar pelo copo quebrado"-Se irritou Kevin

"A porta?Oque aconteceu com a porta?"-Perguntou Pedro preocupado

"Eu vou pegar mais bebida"-Disse Kevin emburrado

"Agora com vocês, a dupla sertaneja,Ingrid & Raíssa!"-Anunciou Hans(N/A:disculpa pra quem gosta da Ingrid e da Raissa(se tiver,oque não é meuito provavel) eu não consegui segurar,essas duas TINHAM que ser dupla sertaneja...sem dúvida...)

Ingrid e Raíssa estavam com aquelas roupas da Gil da novela américa,eu também não assisto,mais acho que dá para imaginar como é...aquelas tirinhas de couro por toda a roupa,um decotão e enchimento nos peitos,uma saia com mais tiras de couro,e um chapéu de cawboy,sem falar que no chápeu tb tinah tiras de couro.As duas estavam muuuito engraçadas ou muuuuito repugiunantes,é facil dizer os dois XD.Elas ainda tiveram a audácia de cantar uma música do Daniel(sabe-se lá como elas encontraram isto).Quando acabaram nimguém as aplaudiu,apenas ficaram com os olhos arregalados e expreções de nojo.

"1,2...3"-Sussurrou Lilian,no três,as garotas moveram a varinha e _Vingardium Leviossa_ !Ingrid e Raíssa ficaram todas pintadas de verde e amarelo,respectivamente.Daí todo mundo aplaudiu e riu...

"hauhauhau!Eu sou demais!"-Falou Lilian aplaudindo á ci mesma

"Você é realmente maluca,Lilian!"-Falou Isa rindo mais ainda

"Tudo bem pessoal...já acabou o show..."-Falou Hans quase rindo,Ingrid e Raíssa estavam saindo,daí Ingrid tropeçou em uma das milhões de tiras de couro e caiu no chão,Hans nãoa guentou mais e riu-"hahuahahuahuhauhauhauahuahuahuahuahuahuahuhuahuhauahauhauhauahuahuahauhuahuahuahauhuhauhauhauhauhauahuahauahuahauhauahauhuhuahuahuahauhauahuahuhauahauhauhauahau"

"Nicole,você é ótima em planos desctrutivos..."-Brincou Lais

"Você não viu nada,querida"-Disse piscando para Lais,logo apos ela e Lilian falaram calmamente: _incêndio_! O cabelo das duas virou fogo puro..as duas saíram correndo para o jardim colocar a cabeça no lago só para tirar o fogo...as risadas foram gerais

"hahahah!Nicole,agente se superou desta vez...quero só ver a cara de felicidade da Bruna e da Mônica quando souberem que a gente fez isto!"-Falou Lilian quase se molhando de tanto rir

"Elas estão bem ali do lado...vou chamar elas"-Disse Lais se levantando e indo até a mesa das duas

"Bom,enquanto eu, vou dar uma palavrinha com um certo carinha que está me devendo"-Falou Tais indo até Kevin

"Olá,Tais,oque te traz a minha humilde presença?"-Kevin estava voltando com mais bebidas e ainda não tinha voltado

"O trato"-Falou ela desanimada

"Que trato?"

"O tarto,seu cabeça de titica de galinha..."-Falou Tais num tom ameaçador-"Amanhã faz uma semana que eu te pedi e você nada,e ainda disse que era facil!"

"era facil"-Disse ele calmo,mas após ver a cara da Tais ele mudou sua frase-"e ainda é,só me dá mais um tempo"

"HMPT!Se você demorar mais uma hora,terá que mudar de alvo"-Falou num tom,CHOCANTE

"hmmm,sinto um cheirinho de romance no ar"-Ironizou Nicole qunado Tais chegou na mesa

"Calaboca Nicole,sãoa ssuntos...digamso,cormeciais"-Falou Tais num olhar fuzilante para com Lara

"E que tratos seriam esses?acho que você está é enrolando a gente e saindo com o Kevin"-falou Nicole estreitando os olhos

"Você está maluca,Ni?Eu estava só,pedindo o dinheiro que eu emprestei para ele semana passada,e o maluco não me pagou ainda,e fui pedir os juros...não posso?"-Falou Tais colocando um ponto final na história

"Talvez ela comece se tivesse Kevin a bolonhesa"-Ironizou Lais

"Agora já chega!"-Falou Tais se jogando em cima de Lais,neste momento o cebelo de Lais fica azul,dae Lilian tem uma ideia

"Vamso inventar um dia do mês chamado de O TROTE AZUL?"-Perguntou Lilian

"Talvez,depende doque esteja falando"-Disse Nicole trazendo Lais e Tais para o lugar normal

"Assim,neste dia do mês,todo mundo do grupo que não esteja usando azul,merece um trote,ou uma travessura,mais o trote tem que ser feito sem nimguém saber..."-Falou Lilian com um brilho Maroto no olhar

"Uhhh"-Falou Lais com cara de espanto-"Legal"

"E que dia seria?"-Perguntou Lara

"dia 15"-Falou Lilian com outro brilho no olhar,um brilho de..ahhh,naum sei(serião)

"Ah não,Lilian,dia 15 de Novembro é meu aniversário"-Reclamou Patricia

"E dia 15 de Dezembro é o meu"-Falou Kevin

"Dia 15 de Outubro é o meu"-Falou Nicole

"Vai gente...vai ser divertido!"-Falou Lilian entusiasmada

"Tudo bem"-Assentiu todo mundo

Neste mesmo instante,no dormitório feminino da sonserina(no dormitório do segundo ano,do segundo ano!)

"Raíssa,eu não entendo,a gente não fez nada para elas,até tentamos falar com elas...porque continuam nos atazanando?"-Perguntou Ingrid mais pra ci mesma que para Raíssa,em meio a soluços e lágrimas

"Eu também não sei,Ingrid, elas ainda por cima acham que foi a gente que fez aquele feitiço da torre de babel...mais a gente viu quem foi"-Falou Raíssa séria olhando o horizonte

"Nós vamos contar,Raíssa?"-Perguntou Ingrid agora observando as mãos e depois virando-se para Raíssa

"É claro que não Ingrid,elas armaram guerra,elas vão Ter guerra"-Falou Raíssa num tom maroto,virando-se para a cama de Ingrid,aonde esta estava sentada

Voltando á festa,nós vamos diretamente agora numa mesa aonde só estão Isa,Will e Carol(em ordem de quem manda mais)

"Então,queridos primos,qual é o plano?"-Fala a garota Loira

"Eu não sei,Isa,é sempre você e o Will que decidem,sempre me deixam pra trás,vai,achem um plano vocês sozinhas..."-Falou Carol quase chorando e engolindo mais um wiski de unicorneo guela abaixo

"Eu tenho a ideia de raptar a narradora e leva-lá até 15 de outubro"-Ei,Will,não coloque o óculos pra cima assim e nem me olhe ASSIM-"Ahh,olho sim..."

"Muuuito bom,Will,e oque tem tanto demais em 15 de Outubro,ein,gênio?"-Perguntou Isabela com uma das sombrancelhas levantadas

"Isto vocês saberão..."-Ei,Will,deixa eu mostrar mais algumas coisas que aconteceram hoje!-"Tudo bem,Maria,eu deixo"-Ahh,que bom

Bom,Manu e Michelle se apresentaram normalmente,como eu sabia,uma música da madona,Kevin,você me deve 15 galeões

"Ahhh,droga"-Disse Kevin me entregando 14 galeões

Má pera ae,seu besta,tem só 14 aqui

"Você disse que era uma música da madona,eu disse da Britney Spers,elas cantaram uma música que foi regravada pela Britiney"-Idiota...

Continuando,Andrecten,Larissa e PC apresentaram o _Poises _da _Groove Coverege_,Sirius e Tiago cantaram _Superstar _do eu-naum-lembro quem,e o Tiago falou que era dedicatória pra Lily,ela corou,subiu lá en cima (não,lá em baixo) do palco e deu um tapão na cara dele

"Eu sei que ela me ama"-Ei,Tiago,já desgastou a quantidade de gente que eu conversei na fic hoje...é melhor você desaparecer-"Beleza,mais ela me ama"-Retardado ¬¬'

Lily cantou The Killer's Song,e depois dessa coletanea de estrelas(¬¬) teve umas garotas e uns garotos de outras séries...até a retarda da Cho apareceu pra cantar umas baboseiras...após todas as coletaneas completas,já eram 2:14 da madrugada,e ainda tinha um pouco de _gonnao'colck the nigth _que as esquisitonas estavam tocando.

Hans chegou para com Manu e lhe disse:

"Manu,a quanto tempo.."

"Sem enrolações,tampinha"-Brincou Manu-"Oque você quer?"

"Bom,é que tem um pessoal do quinto ano e do segundo lá nos jardins dançando,parece que os decoradores do castelo fizeram um espaço lá fora e..."-Hans parou Com o dedo de Manu na sua boca

"Tá bom,eu vou,pegue sua namorada e eu meu namorado,nos encontarmos aqui daqui a dois minutos..."

Voltando para a mesa de Will,Isa e Carol(desta vez em ordem de idade)Carol avia saido para pegar algumas bebidas,e Isa e Will conversavam

"Eu já disse que seu cabelo é bonito?"-Falou Will mechendo no cabelo da prima com o dedo

"Já,e se não me falha a memória,15 vezes só hoje"-Falou Isa desanimada-"Vá,Will,a gente é primo...e você com este treco de 'sai comigo,Isa' já me cansou..."

"Eu sei...mais que você é bonita é..."-Falou Will passando as costas da mão no rosto da prima

"Agora chega,Will..."-Disse Isa empurrando ele-"A Carol está chegando com as bebidas"

"É bom a gente beber logo para fazer meu plano"-Falou Will pegando um Wiski

"Nosso plano,Gênio"-Falou Isabela também pegando um Wiski

"Vocês são malucos...vão ficar bebados que nem o tio Harry e a tia Hermione.."-Falou Carol brava-"..HMPT,porisso que mais novos tem que tomar serveja amanteigada"-Choramingou

"Ahhh"-Se refrescou Willian-"Agora o plano"-Ei!seu amluco!larga do meu braço!-"Pegue o gira-tempo,Isa"

"Tá na mão!"-Ei,tira esse 'coiso' do meu pescoço!não gira essa ampulheta!nããããããããããããããõooooo!

Como a Narradora Atual Foi para o futuro,eu,linda,maravilhosa e boissima em escrever;Lilian Paralarli,vou escrever:

_Continua no proximo Capitulo!_

N/A:Eu sei que demorou...eu também sei que ficou curto...mais foi por um bem tremendo...é que eu tinha que fazer o fim do Domingo,e não tinha como eu fazer oque eu queria (eu tinha planejado) na Segunda-feira porcausa dos horários...e eu tinha ideia de ir para Outubro...e parece que esta de fazer personagem conversar com narrador até serve para alguns disfechos...bom,dia o dia do trote azul já é no prox capitulo,a escolha de Lilian,Nicole e Kevin para alguma coisa não mencionavem tb é no prox capitulo...e no prox capitulo Hermione descobre que está gravida..adivinhem o palno do Will?nem falo...o plano dele é meu,beleza?não dele,nem da Isabela,nem da Caroline,que não faz nada além de...bom,reclamar que é a mais nova...então...até mais!thauzinho e Kissus!


	13. Trote Azul

N/A.:Respondendo minhas reviews...mais antes,devo avizar que a minha amiga **Metalika **está fazendo a versão em inglês da minha fic!êê!

**Os Malfeitores:**priminho,priminho,priminho...realmente o cap ficou com um toque mais de 'rárárá' pra desmaiar com a imitação dos incriveis...era pra Ter só aquela parte do copo,já que a Tais tinha que falar com você em particular...agora a do 'Kevin a bolonhesa'...esse eu não pude resistir de fazer!

E fique esperando o cap 14...vai ser BEEEM pra frente...umm,acho que estou sentindo um romance no ar!hauahuahuahah

**Cap12-Sentindo na pele o TROTE AZUL**

Bom,finalmente eu consigo ver algo que não seja a cara do Will e da Isa na minha frente...estamos exactamente em: salão principal,mesa da grifinoria,parte do primeiro ano...

Ingrid e Raíssa mandam olhares de morte ás meninas,não sei que dia da semana é hoje,mais Todas as meninas e os meninos estão com uma coisa azul,a Tais colocou uma rosa falsa azul no uniforme,Lilian com o cabelo azul,Lais e Patricia com a sombrancelha azul,Kevin com os olhos azuis,Nicole com uma bolsa azul e um batom azul,Lara com o tênis azul,Pedro com os óculos azuis,Jhony's com prisilhas azuis(eca!),Mônica com sombra azul,Bruna com os tamancos azuis e Jhony com a muchila azul.

Acabei de consultar o meu calendario de bolso,e vi que hoje é Sexta-feira,dia 15 de outubro.não se esquecendo que é 2004(N/A:esqueci de mencionar,gente,pra mim,o trio maravilha entrou no primeiro ano em 2000,mais quando percebi que era 1992 no segundo ano,resolvi ficar quieta e continuar a escrever mesmo assim)Isto quer dizer..

"Uhhul!aula de voô!"-Comentou Lilian após terminar seu café da manhã e pegando a sua vassoura no armário enquanto ela e todo o resto do pessoal para a aula de voô que era dividida com a escola inteira.(primeiro ano,né gente?)

"Lilian,você ainda não sacou que você nunca vai ser escolhida como apanhadora?"-Falou Bruna

"Não,Bru,a cada momento eu sinto mais que está proximo..apenas alguns centímetros...as vezes alguns minutos!"-Falou Lilian já subindo na vassoura podre que a professora dava para eles treinarem

"Alunos,subam nas suas vassouras,e formem os grupos que eu pedi na semana passada,os que estão treinando a tática de apanhar o pomo,fiquem naquele canto,os que estão aprendendo para ser artilheiros,ali,goleiros aqui,e batetores ali no outro canto;eu vou cuidar de ajudar vocês nos exercícios básicos"-Disse a Professora que dava aulas de voô(N/A.:gente,desculpem se eu nasci,mais é que eu esqueci o nome da muiê que dá aula,mais se até o final do cap eu não lembrar,eu envento um desfecho para Ter uma prof nova,ou eu invento um nome novo...)

"Professora,venha aqui...o Giane quebrou o braço..."-Falou Nicole que estava no grupo dos batedores.Alguém tinha jogado um balaço para longe e tinha caido en cima do Giane

"Você é desastrado mesmo,meu filho..."-Falou A Professora levando ele até a enfermaria-"Ah,e se alguém fazer algo que não tem nada a ver com seu grupo ou então armar confusão enquanto eu não estiver aqui...e vão levar detenção antes mesmo que diga..."-A professora não conseguiu terminar,alguém terminou por ela

"Antes que diga _Quadribol_...eu sei,eu sei..."-Terminou Mônica-"Prescisa falar isto toda vez que alguém se machuca?isto cansa,sabia?"

"Ei,se ele tivesse cabeça mesmo,ele lembraria de Ter caida com a bunda,não com o braço,pelo menos a fratura doeria menos"-Falou Andrecten pegando um Lembrol de Giane que tinha caido no chão e subindo na vassoura

"Ai,Linse,devolve...isto não é seu..."-Falou Lilian fazendo cara feia

"Ui,a Paralarli ficou bravinha!"-Ironizou Andrecten-"Você e que exercito?"

"Este exercito!"-No momento que Lilian falou isto,Nicole e Kevin subiram nas vassouras com dois basões(eles estavam fazendo curso de batedor) e Lilian subiu com um óculos de aviador no rosto,até a altura que Andrecten se atraveu a ir,assima da altura do salgueiro lutador(não,eles não estavam perto de lá)

"Como se três crianças fossem me fazer cair!"-Brincou Andrecten-"Hora,hora,hora, Guliver...eu achei que você estava dentro do poço ainda,mais parece que piora a cada dia"

"Hora,Linse...quem estava no poço desde o ínicio era você,só que a cabeça é tão grande que não dá nem pra pensar..."-Falou Kevin erguendo o bastão

"Ei,Paralarli,você acha ainda que me derruba da vassoura?"-Ironizou Andrecten

"Achamos não,temos serteza"-Terminou Nicole,ela fez um _ok_ para Lais e ela soltou dois balaços,que Nicole e Kevin rebateram e deram de cara com o sorriso amarelo de Andrecten,o garoto deu um merguho(caiu mesmo) junto com o lembrol que caiu no chão,Lilian teve um _plim _na cabeça e mergulhou com a vassoura e quando estava quase tocando o chão,pegou o lembrol a tempo de se esborrachar.Prof.:Minerva que estava vindo falar com a professora de voôs sobre alguma coisa quando viu o show dos três Grifinórios e que foram correndo para a multidão de alunos que aplaudiam os três.

"Que bonito,cada um dos três vão Ter 50 pontos"-Ela Parou para ver a cara de desculpa dos três-"A mais por terem aprendido bem a matéria,e...Srta.Guliver e Sr.Paralarli,venham comigo..."-Ela pegou os dois pelo braço e os levou para a sala de Astronomia,ela bateui na porta e alguém abriu-"Er...Sr.Black,você me empresta a Angelina?"-E Sirius acentiu,a garota saiu da sala,olhou para as duas crianças a sua frente e Minerva falou-"Encontrei os subistitutos para Fred e Jorge"

Depois disto,no almoço...

"Eu não acredito que vocês conseguiram e eu não!e eu que sentia que ia ser hoje que eu conseguiria ser apanhadora!"-Choramingou Lilian

"Daaaard!é meu anirversário,você queria oquê?Eu tinha que ganhar um presentinho de vez enquando..."-Falou Nicole estalando os dedos-"E agora,vamos,entreguem os presentes,o parabens,qualquer coisa...GENTE!Agora eu tenho 11 anos!"

"Tá bom,Nicole,Parabéns,mais o melhor do presente vem mais tarde,depois da aula de feitiços...que vem logo após a aula de poções.."-Falou Lilian

"HMMMM,me subornando só porque não está no quadribol..."-Brincou Nicole

"Malvada..."-Ironizou Lilian

"Oie,Gente!"-Falou Manu Toda vestida de azul e sentando do lado das meninas

"Pois é,né?"-Falou Michelle sentando-se também

"Cheguei!"-Falou Gina com um colar azul e sentando-se ao lado de Michelle

"Eu também cheguei!"-Falou Luna pulando de sua mesa e caindo no colo de Manu,ela estava com uma faixa azul

"E então...que trote a gente faz desta vez?"-Perguntou Nicole Terminando de dar uma garfada no seu spagetti

"Eu não sei,a primeira vez que a gente veio com vocês no trote azul foi mês passado,e foram vocês que fizeram"-Falou Manu

"Pois é,né?"-Falou Michelle

"Eu não consigo pensar depois que descobri que eu não posso ser Apanhadora..."-Se emburrou Lilian

"Não fica brava,Lilian...eu tava pensando em me aposentar..daí o time teria que escolher outra pessoa...você pode se candidatar para meu lugar..aliás..eu nunca conseguiria competir com meu namorado"-Falou Gina

"Não agora...ano passado ela ainda estava chingando ele"-Brincou Luna,oque fez Gina falar um 'Luna!' e bater no braço da amiga

"Podia té ser...se a Angelina me deixase entrar no clube"-Murmurou Lilian se afundando no seu próprio braço que estava dobrado en cima da mesa

"Mais é claro que deixa se você der o show que deu hoje de manhã...você não sabe...mais todo mundo da torre de astronomia estava olhando para o campo,e não para o céu"-Falou Manu piscando para Lilian,neste momento bate um sinal,as meninas do quinto ano se despedem do nosso grupo e vão andando até o hall de entrada,estão Lilia vira para Nicole

"E você achando que podia ser algo melhor do que eu"-Falou Lilian com cara de 'James Bond'

"Sem Graxa..."-Ironizou Lara ao lado de Nicole

"Sabe,ando pensando que nosso grupo prescisa de um nome...nome é tudo as vezes?sabiam?"-Falou Mônica

"Também acho..porisso que eu e a Mô demoramos 2 séculos paar escolher um nome para a banda..."-Falou Bruna

"Hmmm..."-Lilian pensou alto-"Se nosso grupo é inspirados nos marotos,nós precisamos de algo que lembre eles...vamos ver,levando em conta a frase de íciação do mapa do maroto e a frase de desligar...'juramos sonelemente que não vamos fazer nada de bom' e 'malfeito feito'..."

"OS MALFEITORES!"-Gritou Jhony(peter)

"Isso!Os malfeitores!ótimo flipper!"-Falou Kevin(N/A.:Flipper é o apelido do Jhony Peter,como não tinha um geito fácil de diferenciar o Jhony Peter do Jhony's Vingance,eu criei um apelido tosco para ele,que logo vai se misturar com os apelidos toscos dos outros...)

"Hehe,eu sabia que servia para algo,além de saco de batatas"-Falou Flipper dando um risinho

"Você é um baita imbecil,Flipper"-Falou Lilian se levantando,junto com Nicole e Kevin

"EI,aonde vocês vão?"-Perguntou Lara

"Dar o primeiro passo do presente para a Nicole,se você não se importa..."-Falou Kevin

Em poucos minitos eles estavam em um corredor vazio,então Kevin tirou um pano de dentro da mochila e entregou a Nicole,Lilian pegou a varinha,e murmurou algum encantamento esquisito,e apareceu uma etiquetinha no tal do pano,que na verdade era uma capa,escrito _Nicole G._

"Que droga é esta?"-Falou Nicole surpresa

"Você ouviu,primo?Ela perguntou que droga é esta?"-Falou Lilian surpresa

"Isto é uma capa da invisibilidade caseira,ela não funciona direito as vezes,pois capas da invisibilidade de verdade são raras pra caramba...só para você saber..."-Falou Kevin

"É,e é dificil conseguir uma caseira também,se gasta um dia inteiro,no mínimo."-Terminou Lilian

"Como assim 'não funciona direito as vezes'?"-Perguntou Nicole fransindo a testa

"É..as vezes aparece uma perna,um braço.."-Falou Kevin apontando para estes lugares

"E as vezes você fica invisivel,mais o contorno da capa não...é a pior coisa da capa da invisibilidade"-Terminou Lilian

"Olha,vocês dois explicando um após o outro não dá pra entender nada...dá pra repitir?"-Terminou Nicole

"Não,não dá pra repitir"-Falou Lilian

"Agora,só vamos nos encontrar assim,na Segunda parte do presente..."-Terminou Kevin,e Lilian fez um sinal para ele,os dois se cobriram com algo e desapareceram,Nicole resolveu seguir e se cobriu com a capa também.

Aula de poções

"Alunos,hoje vocês irão aprender a poção para envelhecer...Vou passar as instruções na lousa,enquanto isso,vão acendendo os seus caldeirões..."-Falou o professor Snap se virando para escrever no quadro,daí Lilian aproveita o desfecho para cochichar com Lais que está na sua mesa

"Você sabia que foram medir o narigão dele e viram que tem 10 centímetros?"-Fofocou Lilian

"Isto porque você não soube que calcularam o nivel de sebo do cabelo dele...encontraram 2,5 milhões de mililitros de sob no cabelo dele!"-Fofocou Lais

"Nooossa!Chocante!"-Falou Nicole que estava sentada atráz delas,junto com Lara,atráz estava Kevin e Jhony's e Pedro estava sentado com PC.As 3 param de conversar(na verdade a classe toda) quando ouvem uma explosão vinda de tráz de Nicole;Kevin avia pegado fogo(denovo,só para variar)Tirnaça saiu de debaixo da mesa e começou a fazer aquele barulho que os gatos fazem para desafiar os outros.

"Er..Kevin,deixa que eu ligo ocaldeirão..."-Falou Jhony's Ligando o caldeirão deles.

Lilian fez toda a poção e deixou Lais conversando com as meninas pelo pegaminho,é calro que na hora de passar a poção para Snape,ela guardou uma boa quantitade para ela própia,como Kevin.

"Ok,então,agora é Aula de feitiços...cadê meu presente?"-Perguntou Nicole

"É depois,Nicole,É depois...primiero,o nosso trote do dia do trote azul está quase pronto..estamos usufruindo..espere alguns minutos..."-Falou Lilian,enquanto eles entravam na sala de feitiços

"Por favor,peguem as suas penas,hoje nós vamos aprender a arte da levitação...bom,vamos usar a nossa tática que viemos aprendendo essas aulas passadas...girar e sacudir;isto,agora,vamos aprender o que devemos fazer: _Vingardium Leviossa!_ Agora vocês,tentem levitar a pena"-Falou o Professor baixinho

As garotas fizeram isto muito facilmente,Lilian de algum modo já sabia oque fazer,então avia ensinado as garotas logo no primeiro dia de aula.Mais Kevin demorou 10 minitos repetindo,repetindo,até sua pena explodir em chamas,e seu cabelo,agora loiro,Também.

"Acho que presisamos de outra pena aqui,professor"-Falou Flipper que estava sentado com Kevin

A classe explodiu em risadas,Kevin pegou Tirnaça e o colocou no cabelo,em pouco tempo o cabelo não estava mais em chamas,mais Tirnaça estava,e ele parecia se divertir com o fogo.Lilian pegou sua própia pena(já que ela já tinha levado EE)e deu para Kevin revirando os olhos,a tarefa não foi muito pesada,assim como a de poções,oque fazia o dia do trote azul ficar cada vez mais divertido.

"Ok,agora já acabou a aula,oque vamos fazer?"-Falou Nicole

"Bom,eu tive uma ideia muito divertida.E avisei paar o Kevin na aula de poções por um pergaminho,é,Lais,você não é a única que pode conversar enquanto os outros fazem o trabalho...Bom,o caso é que nós vamos tomar esta bebida maravilhosa que o Snape ensinou a gente fazer e eu achei facilima e divertidissima...mas não vem ao caso.Então,hoje depois do jantar é fim de semana em Hogsmead,e..."-Lilian não conseguiu treminar de falar,Lais a interrompeu

"Per ae,nós não vamos tomar esta poção para Ter 13 anos e ir para Hogsmead,está?como agente vai conseguir a autorisação?"-Perguntou Lais

"A gente só presisa de autorisação para ir,não para voltar..."-Falou Kevinq que no mesmo instante cerrou os olhos

"Vocês não estão pensando em uma viajem via cerea?Estão?"-Perguntou Tais assustada,ela andava mais com as outras meninas,junto com Patricia,era dificil ela encontrar as amigas,e ela pegou a convesa agora no fim

"Estamos..."-Falou Lilian esfregando uma mão na outra

"Então,oque vocês estão esperando para podermos jantar e sair para se divertir?"-Perguntou Nicole puxando todo o grupo dos Malfeitores para o salão prinncipal,mais no meio do caminho,Nicole torce o pé por causa do salto alto,e elas tem que parar

"Cara,vai estragar todo o dia do Trote azul..."-Choramingou Lais

"Calma,gente,vamos fazer assim,Tais e Patricia,venham comigo,vamos procurar a mademe ponfrey ou alguma coisa na biblioteca que possa ajudara a Nicole,o resto é o resto,então vocês ficam com a Nicole aqui..."-Falou Lilian puxando Tais e Patricia e pegando a capa de invisibilidade de Nicole e Kevin emprestado para Tais e Patricia.

As três saíram correndo,até um certo ponto onde elas colocaram a capa e foram caminhando poraí...foi Quando Lilian sente uma pontada e cai de quatro no chão,Tais e Patricia se assustam e foram ver oque aconteceu com Lilian,elas levantam a sua capa de invisibiliade e encontram um Coker Castanho com olhar vermelho alí no seu lugar

"ê Lilian,você é a gente não..."-Brincou Tais pegando Lilian no colo

"E quem disse?"-Falou Lilian,Tais e Patricia levaram um susto,e Tais largou Lilian no chão-"Vocês também podem ser...apenas pensem como seria bom ser um animal,e descobrirão oque são"

Tais fecha os olhos e pensa com claresa,e alí aparece uma águia preta no seu lugar.Patrici mais assustada ainda,começa a correr,e encontra o resto d'Os Malfeitores caminhando e conversando alegramente,até Nicole já estava bem.

"Elas..elas..."-Patricia não conseguia falar,estava ofegante demais,Lara chegou perto dela,e olhou no fundo do seus olhos,naquele momento,ela acabou vendo tudo oque aconteceu com Lilian e Tais,e após de ver isto,ela desmaiou,não porque descobriu que tinha poderes,e nem porque suas amigas eram animais,mais porque a força que ela usou foi tão grande que desmaiou,mais em pouco tempo se levantou.

"Você acha que vai se assustar se ver a gente de novo?"-Perguntou Tais á Lilian que andava ao seu lado,as duas voltadas ao normal,e Tais carregando as 3 capas penduradas no braço

"Eu não sei,mais que as outras,eu tenho certeza,eu não duvidaria se a este momento elas já estivessem sabendo e correndo de perto da gente..olha só,perdemos o resto do dia do trote azul..."

"Nem,olhas elas lá...podemos nos divertira ainda..."-Falou Tais abrindo um sorriso

Bom,agora eu vou Ter que parar porque o Will tá me cutucando aqui para eu contar da mãe dele,então vai...Enquanto isto,Hermione estava tendo uma série de vômitos e coisa e tal...Rony,Harry e Gina acharam melhor ela ir á enfermaria ver oque era,ao chegar lá,os quatro foram contando e contando,Madame Ponfrey apenas sorriu e disse 'discaradamente': 'Você está grávida';Você sabe a cara da coitada quando ouviu isto?ela começou a chorar se abraçou na gina,chorou e chorou,daí eu digo pro Will:Era só pra isto eu vir pro futuro?acho que não...Tem muita coisa para rolar ainda...

"Então..Aonde está o mapa,Kevin?"-Perguntou Lilian na frente de uam Veia de um olho só

"Está aqui prima"-falou Kevin entregando um pergaminho em branco para ela

"Ótimo,todos para dentro..."-Falou Lilian enquanto abria a passagem

Durante uma hora e meia,eles caminharam em um monte de barro,degraus, estalagimitis e estalactitis.até Lilian que estava na frente bater a cabeça no teto,era um alçapão,ela empurrou,e eles estavam no porão da dedos de mel.

"Ok,cada um,vai beber duas gotas desse líquido"-Falou Lilian abrindo o pote com um líquido azul claro

"Contantoq eu não tenha gosto de suco de abóbora..é horrorivel!"-Brincou Nicole,e logoa pós,todos tomaram cada um duas gotas.eles pegaram a capa da invisibilidade e subiram as escadas,em 3 grupinhos(1 grupo em cada capa) e daí quando chegaram no meio da loja,que estava cheia,tiraram as capas

"Nossa!que furduncio..."-Falou Lara

"É melhor a gente ir lá fora"-Falou Tais puxando as meninas e os meninos para fora,quando foram conferir quem estava faltando:

"Flipper;Presente.Nicole;Presente.Eu;Presente.Lara;Presente.Kevin;Prsente.Jhony's.Presente.Tais;Presente.Lais;Presente.Patricia;Presente.Andrecten;Andrecten?"-Falou Lilian apontando para cada um

"É..eu peguei carona nessa calda de cometa..além do mais,eu não conseguiria ficar longe da minha doce e frágil margarida-do-campo-Guliver"

"Engraxadinho"-Ironizou Nicole empurrando o garoto para longe

"Er..parte dois do presente da Nicole"-Falou Lilian pegando uam coisa da muchila que Kevin trazia-"Nimbus 2005...eu mesma comprei...além do mais,quem não quer que a Grifinoria ganhe?"

"Eba!"-Falou Nicole pegando o embrulho feliz-"Eu sempre sonhei Ter uma vassoura dessas...ou pelo menos...quando eu fui no beco diagonal eu quis...XD"

E todo mundo riu,Logo após isto,eles foram rindo até o Três vassouras,pegaram uma mesa vaga,e sentaram assim:Kevin,Tais,Patricia,Lilian,Lais,Lara,Nicole,Andrecten,Jhony's,Flipper.Claro que Nicole não estava de bem com Andrectem ainda...Mais ela estava conversando com Lara,e ele aproveitou e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Quem quer cerveja amanteigada?"-Riu Lilian e todo mundo levantou a mão rindo,o dia do trote azul era muito divertido!

"Então,Kevin,oque achou do meu teatro de hoje de manhã?"-Perguntou Andrecten

"Adorei...muito convicente..."-Falou Kevin rindo

"É..só não me acostumei você me chamando de Paralarli"-Riu Lilian,oque fez Kevin e Andrecten rirem também

"Eu vou ver se eu tenho cartas no corujal..."-Falou Tais se levantando,em 5 minutos ela volta com uma carta azul clara na mão,um sorriso no rosto e uns gritos de arrepiar

"Oque foi,Tais?"-Pergunta Lilian com cara de riso

"É da minha mãe!Conserteza ela quer convidar vocês para ficar lá no natal...lá em casa"-Falou Tais abrindo a carta e lendo

"Eu não vou poder,Tais,O Kevin me convidou para ir no natal na casa de férias de inverno dele"-Falou Lilian e o resto dos meninos que estavam ali,acentiramq eu eles também iriam

"É,mais você não vai fazer diferença"-Brincou Tais.Depois de Todas as meninas falaram das férias de natale como seria divertido,Lilian foi convidada por Flipper á jogar o jogo de xadrez do kit de multi-jogos do PT do pânico na tevê.Flipper disse que tinha uma prima que morava no Brasil e mandava de todo o tipo de porcaria do pânico da tevê...e ele achava ilário,oque fez Lilian rir e fazer uns 'Pedalas Robinho' nele,e ele disse que já conhecia essa brincadeira também.

Neste momento,Tais perde a rosa azul do uniforme e as meninas começam a armar um plano,iriam fazer ela beijar o Kevin por 'puro acidente' e estyava tudo armado,até Kevin tinha gostado e aprovado e estava gargalhando como uma Yena.

Só quero saber aonde está o trio de primos maravilha...Há,estão alí...na dedos de mel...

"Will,aqui está seu piriluto..agora,eu quero saber...oquê a gente vai fazer no dia do trote azul?a gente sempre comemora..."-Falou Carol entregando o pirulito do Humor que Will tinha pedido

"Eu falo oque vamos fazer...Acho que uma brincadeira a altura do dia do Trote azul é Juntar Nicole Guliver e Andrecten Linse"-Falou Isa com ar de superior

"Não sei..."-Falou Will parecendo pensar-"Acho que a gente pode juntar a tia Nicole com o tio Andrecten"-Falou ele parecendo descobrir que dois mais dois igual a quatro

"Sabe,Will,as vezes acho que você não pode ficar mais burro, mais mesmo assim você me surpriende fazendo o mesmo"-Falou Isa,e Will apenas sorriu

Bom,nem quero saber oque estes malucos vão fazer com a Nicole e com o Andrecten...Então melhor acompanhar Michelle e Manu que estão na frente da casa dos gritos

"Dizem que esta é a casa mais assombrada da grã-bretanha...eu já disse isto?"-Falou Michel se apoiando no arame enfarpado

"Disse...umas cinco vezes"-Falou Manu rindo

"Pois é,né?"-Riu Michel

"Eu acho que não tem nada de assombrado nela,deve Ter algum segredo alí...tipo um Lobizomem que quer se esconder..."-Falou Manu

"Az vezes acho que você está ficando louca"-Brincou Michel

"Ei,maluquinhas!"-Chamou Gina

"Vocês souberam que a Íris vai se casar?"-Falou Luna alegre

"Não!"-Exclamou Manu

"Estamos falando da mesma Íris?Íris Black mesmo?aquela que dizia que nunca ia casar e que ia ficar solteira para sempre pa se divertir com varios namorados?"-Descreveu Michelle

"Esta mesma"-Riu Gina-"Marcou para 24 de Dezembro, e nos convidou para ir...vamos ficar lá no natal...a mão dela,a Tia Gabriella falou que vai chamar as amigas da Tais para ajudar no casamento também..."-Falou Luna

"Vocês estão falando d'Os Malfeitores?háhá...eles vão atrapalhar em vez de ajudar..."-Riu Manu brincando

"É...mais a gente não vai ajudar muito também..."-Brincou Michelle,e as quatro cairam na gargalhada

Agora eu volto para ver oque aconteceu com Tais...

"Ei,Tais,fiquei sabendo que o Kevin tah afim du cê"-Sussurrou Lilian brincando

"Ah,serio?fala para ele que ele perdeu então a aposta dele ficar com a PC"-Falou Tais séria

"Deu errado"-Falou Lilian para Nicole

"Mais agora vai dar"-falou Lara estufando o peito e chegando mais para a Tais-"Errr...Tais...o Kevin disse que você tem uam bunda bonita"-Tais corou e falou:

"Então fala para ele ir procurar outra para azarar!"

Lara voltou com cara acabada enquanto as meninas riam

"Hahahahah,minha vez"-Falou Lais se aproximando de Tais

"Se você veio de cupido pra cima de mim também...vai falar pro Kevin que ele é um besta e que ele e aquele topete horrivel dele vão para o inferno!"-Falou Tais sem nem mesmo olhar para a Lais

Lais ficou vermelha de raiva,voltou enquanto as meninas riam que nem malucas

"Hahahahau,agora minha vez..."-Falou Kevin se aproximando de Tais,sem nem falar nada ele tasca um beijo dela,ela cora e dá um tapão nele,as garotas quase se matam de tanto gargalhar

"Se ferrou...acho melhor agente usar outro trote"-Falou Nicole

"Nemmm,tem a Travessura ainda..."-Falou Lilian piscando

Agora vou sair um pouco do três vassouras e vou procurar para onde o Andrecten está caminhando

Ummmm,uma loja de perfumes...já até sei oque vai acontecer...vou dar uma puladica de nada de tempo,e voltar para o 3 vassouras!

"1,2,3 e já!"-Gritou Lilian e as meninas pularam en cima de Tais e começaram a fazer cócegas nela

"Oque está acontecendo?"-Perguntou Tais enquanto ria com as cócegas

"TROTE AZUL!"-Gritaram as meninas

"Engraxadinhas...eu estou com minha peça azul aqui...ue?cade ela?"-Perguntou Tais

"perdeu"-Ironizou Nicole

"Hahahaah,engraçada..."-Zuou Tais tirando as meninas de cima de ci e voltando a sentar na mesa,foi quando ela avista Andrecten voltando com uma caixinha na mão-"Olha,olha,olha.O Romeu chegou"-Ironizou Tais

"Sem graxa"-Falou Nicole fazendo careta

"Eu trouxe um presente para minha margarida do campo..."-Falou Andrecten com voz melosa

"E olha,o meu trasgo da floresta proibida chegou"-Ironizou Nicole,oque fez Lais e Lilian segurarem alguns risinhos

"Bom,pleo menos que sou algo seu..."-Falou Ele piscando

"AH,va pastar...nimguém merece você.."-Falou Nicole se sentando de costas para ele

"Mais não quer nem o presente...alias,é seu aniversário..."-Falou Andrecten colocando a caixa na frente dela

"O presente eu quero..."-Falou Nicole abrindo e achando um perfume dos mais caros da loja

"Gente,é hora de ir..."-Falou Lilian com Cerea no braço-"Ax..."-Não conseguiu terminar,Kevin colocou a mão na sua boca

"Aqui não...lá fora"

"Axpiral!"-E uma linda hipogrifa apareceu,e todos subiram nela,em poucos minutos magicamente eles estavam na torre da Grifinoria e Cerea estava no normal,en ciam do braço de Lilian,As garotas se despediram e subiram as escadas enquanto Kevin levava Andrecten devolta para a torre dele

"Boa Noite"

"Boa noite"

"Boa Noite"

"boa noite"

"boa noiteee"

"Boa noite"

"Boa noite"

N/a.:tahuzinhu gente..sem comentario hoji...soh pa da thau!


	14. Frio quente

**N/A:**respondendo reviews...

**Os Malfeitores:**viu,né?este você viu só uma parte também..e conserteza vc sbe oque acontece no cap 14...¬¬ espere baby...ahuahuahu

**Cap13-Um frio quente**

Em 15 de Dezembro,as garotas acordaram com cada uma um sorriso no rosto e várias malas na mão.As férias de natal estavam antecipadas,e seria bem maior o tempo destas.De 15 de Dezembro á 15 de Janeiro.As garotas encontraram-se com os meninos no café da manhã.Flipper e Andrecten eram os únicos de outra casa que iriam na viajem.Mônica e Bruna resolveram ficar na escola,PC e caronely resolveram que queriam aproveitar este tempo para terminarem os deveres,e quase que Pedro cai nesta também.

Durante o café da manhã,Lilian chegou com um bolo azul e com uma salamandra dezenhada para darem parabéns para o Kevin.

"Com quem será,com quem será..."-Lilian começou a cantar

"Que o Kevin vai se casar"-Terminou Nicole

"Vai depender"-Falou Lais

"Vai depender"-Falou Tais

"Se a escola inteira vai querer"-Zuou Flipper

"Ela aceitou"-Andrecten

"Ela aceitou"-Lara

"Tiveram muitos filhos e depois se separou!"-Pedro

"Na lua de mel"-Jhony's

"Na lua de mel,tiveram dois filinhos com a cara de pastel"-Lilian

"Na biblioteca,na biblioteca,tiveram dois filinhos com cara de cueca"-Lara

"No avião,no avião,tiveram um filinho que era um bundão!"-Todo mundo terminou rindo

"Brigado,brigado...não precisava"-Ironizou Kevin

"Sem graxa!"-Falou Lara

E assim eles passaram o café da manhã felizes,subiram para buscar seus pertences e foram para a fila do trem,Michel,Manu,Gina e Luna estavam atraz deles,e lá elas conversavam sobre como seria divertido as férias na mansão dos Black.A fila andou e a perte Garoto dos malfeitores encontraram um vagão bem rápido com a ajuda de Lilian.A parte Garota sofreu dificuldades,mais Tais encontrou o último vagão,novamente vago:

"Minha mãe dizia que ela e as amigas dela sempre vinham neste vagão.."-Falou Tais se sentando em uma das poltronas

"Deve ser legal ser filhos de bruxos...É legal,Tais?"-Perguntou Nicole

"Não muito,sabe...Eles vão ficar o ano todo trabalhando no ministério ou na escola e nunca mais te veem,so no natal e nas férias de verão...mais com Voldemort a solto não é tão facil verem eles em casa..principalmente meu pai...quase não me visitou ano passado...Achavam ele um assassino...me visitou só algumas horas antes de morrer...ele veio dar adeus para minha mãe"-Falou Tais com uma lágrima caindo sobre sua face,ela limpa rápidamente e continua-"E como é ser filha de Trouxas?Pra que o patinho de borracha serve?"

"Nada a decorar"-Falaram as 4 juntas;ser filho de trouxas e de bruxos é a mesma coisa...só que os bruxos trabalham no ministério e os trouxas no governo ou para o governo

"Somos todos escravos"-Terminou Lais colocando um ponto final na história

Neste momento,no vagão ao lado,Manu,Michel,Gina e Luna riem com piadas de como Íris é imatura e como ela poderia se desencalhar antes delas...

Num vagão ao lado deste,Lilian acaricia Cerea enquanto olha o horizonte pela janela,e enquanto os Garotos ficam falando como as garotas do primeiroa no são feias ou então como que algumas meninas mais velhas são boitas ou simplismente quais são os livros mais chatos.

Em uma hora e meia o trem pára na estação 9¾,deixando sair rostos felizes,tristes,emburrados,ironicos,sorridentes,chorões,vermelhos e brancos.A mãe de Tais esperava ela com um sorriso no rosto e Íris ao lado,as duas correm para abraçar a mais nova;Enquanto isto,A mãe de Kevin esperava oos garotos e Lilian do lado de fora da estação.Nevava levemente,e o chão tinha uma pequena camada de Neve branquinah e fofinha á espera de ser jogada para o alto.

O mais estranho de tudo é que quando os Malfeitores se separaram em dois grupos,cada um em um carro,as mães seguiram o mesmo caminho,e acabaram parando na frente de duas casas,uma mansão e um casarão.Paula,a mãe de Kevin levou os garotos e Lilian para dentro do casarão,enquanto Gabriella levava 'sua cria' e as amigas para dentro da mansão

"Nossa,que casa grande!"-Exclamou Lara

"É mansão,Lara"-Sussurrou Lais no ouvido da amiga,e todas elas entraram na mansão

O quarto de Tais era todo Roxo,apenas uam cama amarela jazia do lado de uma cama Rouxa também.No quarto á frente ao quarto de Tais,tinham mais três camas,todas elas vermelhas,como o quarto.Lara Colocou sua mala assim como a de Lais e Patricia no quarto vermelho,assim sobrando a cama amarela no quarto de Tais para Nicole.

O quarto de Tais ainda por cima tinha uma sacada.Tais Levou Nicole para lá pa ela apreciar a vista.

"Que vista linda!"-Dizia Nicole,ela não percebeu,mais tinha uma sacada na frente desta,e que foi aberta e saiu Kevin,Andrecten e Lilian

"Me apreciando,margarida?"-Ironizou Andrecten

"Nem em sonho nem em pesadelo"-Falou Nicole puxando Tais para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta da sacada-"Por que não me disse?Porque não avisou?"

"Avisar oque?"

"Que o Elvis Presley mora ao seu lado!"

"Ma eu não sabia!"-Disse Tais rindo

"Tudo bem,desta vez passa"-Falou Nicole saindo do quarto e encontrando Lilian no corredor

"Quem diria"-Riu Lilian

"Você não tem problema..o problema é o Aborto"

"Falando de mim?"-Falou Andrecten subindo o corredor

"Não,trasgo da floresta proibida...estamso falando do Bozo!"-Ironizou Nicole com a sua pior cara de desgosto

"Que legal..ser comparado ao meu idolo!"-Falou Andrecten antes de descer para dar uns cascudos em Flipper que cantava:'ta apaixonado!Nicole e Andrecten sentado numa arvore!primeiro um bejinho,depois um filinho!'

"Vamos,Nicole,ele nunca foi problema na sua vida na escola,oque tem demais aqui também?"

"Nunca foi problema na escola?Você lembra do strip-pôquer?"

"Errr,tinha esquecido deste detalhe"-Falou Lilian coçando a nuca

**Flash-Back**

"_Ganhei denovo,isto quer dizer que vamos Ter que tirar a última peça da Tais"-Falou Lilian estreitando os olhos_

"_Não gente...por favor!Não!"-Implorou Tais_

"_Só se mudar de alvo...a Nicole também tá em situação complicada...tá só de sutiã e calsinha"-Falou Andrecten_

"_Nem pense,aborto!"-Falou Nicole fechando o punho_

"_Eu proponho uma votação"-Falou Lara_

"_Deu que a Nicole vai Ter que tirar uma peça..e eu que vou escolher"-Falou Andrecten com cara de matador,Nicole começou a choramingar_

**Fim do flash-Back**

"Aquele dia foi engraçado"-Falou Lais ao lado de Nicole no almoço

"Engraçado para você que não teve que tirar o sutiã na frente de meninos...Você e a Lilian que ganharam..."-Falou Nicole apontando ameaçadoramente o garfo na direção de Lilian

"Isto me lembra quando eu tinha 16 anos e que o Tiago propôs que todo mundo tivesse que jogar strip-pôquer..ele fez a Lilian tirar a blusa,a calça...e quando el aficou só de Calcinha e sutiã,ela tirou o brinco e o colar..o cara nunca mais jogou este jogo..."-Riu Gabriella

"Mãe...olha a vergonha"-Falou Íris se escondendo na mesa

"Uê...todo mundo sabe que o Pontas nunca foi um santinho,não,é?"-Riu Gabiella novamente

"Que mãe mais tarada!"-Ironizou Tais rindo também

"Desalmadas"-Ironizou Nicole subindo

"Aonde você vai?"-Falou Andrecten

"Tomar banho,se não se importa..a viajem foi longa e vou tirar um cochilo"

"Não antes de patinar na minha piscina"-Falou Tais

"Piscina!"-Perguntaram todos da mesa

"Pois é,né?"-Falou Tais

"Roubou minha fala!"-Gritou Michelle

"Gente...em vez de irmos patinar..que tal uma rodada de strip-pôquer?"-Perguntou Andrecten entusiasmado

"YEHHH!"-Gritaram a mesa inteira,Nicole levou a mão á cara e esfregou ela até o queixo

"Tudo bem..."-Muxoxou ela

Duas horas depois,o querto de tais estava com a luz desligada,uma roda de meninos e meninas no chão e no meio um baralho de pôquer,quando Tais ia destribuir as cartas,Nicole se levantou,e foi até a porta.

"Aonde você vai?"-Perguntou Lara indo até Nicole

"Eu não gosto de strip-pôquer..não jogo nem morta"-Exclamou abrindo a porta

"Então que tal verdade,desafio,nota,situação e conseqüencia?"-Perguntou Lilian com os olhos cerrados

"Então eu topo,mais nada de ruim!eu nãoq uero que me façam tirar a roupa nem nada"-Falou Nicole se sentando ao lado de Tais na roda

"Por isso tem o desafio e consequencia,desafio é leve,consequencia é pesada,e se falar uma mentira na verdade,consequencia nela!"-Falou Lais

N/A.:Muhahaha,verdade e desafio é o proximo capitulo,não percam...E só de boazinha eu deixo um pedacitu:

"'_Que bonito..usando poção do envelhecimento para tomar wisk trouxa e jogar em paz,ein?'-Exclamou Íris do lado de fora do quarto,com Manu e Michelle ao se lado_

'_Tem mais um pouco...quer também?'-Falou Lilian com um sorriso amarelo e erguendo o pote de poção"_


	15. Com Palavras

**Os Malfeitores:**ok

**Cap14-Com Palavras não posso dizer...**

"Vou me arrepender eternamente por isto"-Falou Nicole se arrumando na roda

"Err,Kevin, lembra daquelas bebidas de vodka com limão no quarto do seu pai?"-Perguntou Lilian

"Mais é claro"-Falou com os olhos cerrados

"Traga pa gente tomar"-Terminou,Kevin saiu correndo e voltou com dúzias e mais dúzias de vodka com limão

"Mais pera aí..a gente não tem idade para tomar"-Falou pedro analizando a garrafa

"Correção...Tinhamos"-Falou Lilian tirando um vidrinho com um liquido azul do bolso

Alguns minutos depois,Íris aparece na porta junto com Michelle e Manu

"Que bonito...usando a poção do envelhecimento para tomar vodka,ein?"-Ralhou Íris

"Ainda tem um pouco,quer?"-Falou Lilian num sorriso amarelo e levantando um vidrinho com a poção

"Quer saber..eu quero"-Falou Íris,ela e Michelle entraram,Manu disse que prefiriria dormir com Luna e Gina

E ali estavam 12 marmanjos e marmanjas de 18 anos jogando verdade e desafio,Lilian tossiu pela dessima vez(ela estava com tosse,horas) e girou a garrafa

**Íris Vs. Kevin**

"Você quer oque,bonitão?"-Ironizou Íris

"Verdade"

"Hmmm,de quem você gosta?"

"Infalavel..."-Falou Kevin com os olhos cerrados,Lilian cerrou os olhos também e disse

"Hora da consequencia"

"Eu escolho"-Falou Lara levantando a mão-"Beije um menino qualquer"

Kevin olhou para os lados e viu Flipper na sua frente sussurrando algo como:'beija na bochecha alguém!' ele olhou para os lados novamente e viu um boneco de ação de Flipper jogado no chão,ele catou o boneco e beijou,Lilian fez cara de que não valeu mais girou a garrafa mesmo assim

**Lilian Vs. Andrecten**

"E então,Aborto,oque você quer?"-Perguntou Lilian rindo

"Conseqüencia"-Lilian pareceu pensar apos Andrecten falar isto,Lais sussurrou no seu ouvido alguma coisa.

"De que filme pornô você tirou isto?"-Exclamou Lilian,e ao ver a cara de curioso de Andrecten,ela fala para ele no ouvido,este abre um sorriso e dá um amação na Nicole,deixando o cabelo dela todo desarrumado

"Nunca mais jogo este jogo!"-Falou Nicole girando a garrafa

**Michelle Vs Tais**

"E então...oque você quer?"

"Nota"

"Que nota você dá para...hmm,o Prof snape?"

"Quer saber mesmo?um milhão..a baixo de zero"-Falou Tais

"Assim não vale!foi muito demais..devia ser infinitamente abaixo de zero"-Ironizou Lilian

**Flipper Vs. Nicole**

"E então,tucano? Oque você quer?"-Perguntou Flipper

"Hmmm,situação"

"Estão num avião, você,o Andrecten e o prof snape,o avião está pra cair,só tem 2 pára quedas,um para você, e outro tem que escolher entre o seboso e o Aborto"

"Errr...prefiriria atirar os dois do avião"

"Ideia sensata"-Riu Lilian,oque fez Andrecten mostrar a lingua

**Lilian Vs. Tais**

"E então?"

"Consequencia"

"Dê um amasso em um dos meninos da roda"-Falou Íris com os olhos cerrados,Tais fechou os olhos e depois abriu e analizou os garotos;Andrecten,não,ele nunca perdoaria,nem nicole.Flipper?Nem.Pedro?estamos malucas ou oquê?Jhony's?nem em pesadelo.Kevin?Talvez.Ela se aproximou e deu um selinho.td mundo aplaudiu ela.Ela só corou e voltou ao lugar.

**Lara Vs Patricia**

"Verdade"-Falou Patricia antes mesmo de Lara perguntar

"Quem tanto você gosta?"

"Giane"-Sussurrou,as meninas todas colocaram as mãos na boca em forma de espanto e Andrecten só riu

"Eu descobri que ele é um irmão meu separado no berçário..hauahuah"

"Não zoa,Andrecten"-Falou Lilian

"É,aborto"-Terminou Nicole.

O efeito de envelhecimento estava acabando,as crianças deviam estar com 13 anos quandeo Lilian resolveu que todos deviam ir dormir.Kevin não segurou e no meio do corredor dos quartos,pegou Tais pelo braço,e virou-a para sua frente.

"Oque você quer?"-Perguntou Tais

"Tenho tanto pra te falar"-Falou Kevin

"Então fala,rolha de poço"

"Mais com palavras não sei dizer"

"Então porque me chamou"

"Mais como é grande o meu amor..."

"Nem começa"

"POR VOCÊ"-Falaram Lilian e Lais atraz deles,enquanto Kevin puxava Tais para um beijo

N/A.:Acabou a lindeza de cap...u.u pequenu,né?amis eu tava com a ideia dele faz tempo,e se eu fizese maior,eu ia ferrar com o cap o.0 porque tava tudo programado...tomara que vocês gostem do cap15-Casamento?muito ironico isto sim!

Uma perte eu vou colocar aque:

"'_Porque você está chorando,Lara?-Perguntou Lilian durante a cerimonia para Lara_

'_Eu sempre me emociono em casamentos...CHUINF!'_

'_Mais nem é casamento...ê inteligencia...é velorio...'-Falou Nicole balançando a cebeça"_

Não fiquem assustados,o noivo nem Íris morre...é só ironia da Nicole XD e nem é casamento mesmo..XD acharam memso que a Íris ia encontrar um partido?o resto eu não posso contar


	16. Casamento ironico

**Cap15-Casamento?Muito ironico,isto sim!**

Nicole foi abrindo os olhos devagar, devagar, e quando abriu os olhos por completo encontrou um calendário marcando o dia 24 na sua frente. Ela pulou da cama, lembrava de Ter dormido no dia anterior no dia 15 de dezembro, será que ela tinha dormido 9 dias ?Não, porque ouviu gritos do quarto ao lado(o quarto do Kevin mesmo),gritos da Lilian... com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa.

"Simples...eu adiantei... e para não assustar vocês...eu mudei o calendário"- Falou Íris sorrindo no café da manhã

"Engraxadinha"- Falou Lara

"Vão, vão tomar banho e se arrumar pro casamento"- Falou Gabriella empurrando as garotas para a escada, e quando deram por si estavam prontas e cheirosas

"Az vezes ainda me surpreendo com a sua mãe"- Falou Laís com os olhos arregalados

"Você se acostuma"- Falou Tais calma

Minutos mais tarde todos estavam na frente da limosine da Tais, então ela falou

"Entrem em qualquer porta mais cuidado para naum ir na que dá para a banheira."

"Sua limosine é tão grande que tem uma banheira nela?" Estranhou Lilian

"Pois é né?"- Ironizou Tais

" Já disse que a frase é minha!"- Brigou Michelle

Algum tempo depois eles chegaram num lugar que naum parecia ser de casamento.

Então começam umas musicas melosas e Lara começa a chorar.

"Porque você está chorando, Lara?"- Perguntou Lilian

"Eu sempre me emociono em casamentos...CHUINF"-Chorou Lara

"Mais nem é casamento...ê inteligência...é velório..."- Falou Nicole balançando a cabeça

"Nenhum dos dois, hoje é dia 16 de Dezembro,seu niver maninha!"-Falou Íris

"Esqueci!"-Falou Tais envergonhada

A festa ocorreu tudo bem exceto por terem encontrado Krum e Cho no armário e o Draco e a Gina num motel;então mais tarde na mansão Black...

"Vamos logo temos que comprar as roupas para a balada de amanhã" -Falou Íris

"Que balada?"-Perguntou Nicole estranhando

"Uma balada que a gente vai amanhã" Respondeu Michele calmamente

"QUE BALADA!"-Perguntou Nicole sendo histérica como sempre

"UMA BALADA QUE A GENTE VAI AMANHÃ,CARAMBA "- Respondeu Íris istérica

"ok" Falou Nicole mais calma agora

Eles foram até uma loja de roupas (não,de remédio...) e viram os meninos lá também.

"Oi garotos"-Falou Tais alegrinha

"Oi Tais"-Falou Kevin piscando marotamente para Tais,a mesma corou e virou-se para uma estante de roupas todas de seda e cor de rosa choque.

Todos escolheram suas devidas roupas,e seguiram MEIO-CAMINHO pra casa,sabe porquê?

"Por que a gente não pára no burger king's,ou então no shopping?No cinema?Por que,ein?Eu quero me divertirrrrrr!É meu aniversárioooooo!"-Mimou-se Tais

"Tá bom,pirralia..."-Brincou íris,que no mesmo momento abriu o vidro que separa os 'tripulantes' do motorista, e disse-"Ei, Lelly, Dá uma parada no shopping"

"Pode deixar, íris!"-Falou a Elfa Doméstica que era metaformaga...ela parecia uma pessoa de verdade.

"A Lelly já desviou do caminho"-Falou íris voltando ao lugar

Neste momento, como elas estavam no caminho da mansão dos Black, passaram na mesma rua,que era muito estreita, e logo do outro lado da rua tinha uma casa toda em destroços e toda de preto(queimada)

"Ei, Tais, aqui é Godric Hollow?"-Perguntou Lilian em quanto apreciava a mansão destruida

"É,por quê?"-Perguntou Tais em quanto olhava a rua distraida

"Por nada não, só cuirosidade"-Falou, e assim que ela falou, chegaram ao shopping e desceram do carro.

N/A.:já deu pra sacar um pouco da história apartir deste cap,não é?Mais não se preocupem, que ele ainda não acabou.

Voltando a Manção Black...

"Ai Tais, desde ontem você anda estranha com o Kevin...Ele fez alguma coisa pra você?"-Perguntou Nicole pintando as unhas em cima da cama de Tais

"Nem...é que só peguei ele na madrugada fazendo um 'ataque as calcinhas' na sua mala e fiquei envergonhada"-Falou Tais rindo por desntro

"Ah ta..."-Falou Nicole calmamente até cair a ficha-"OQUE?A MINHA MALAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"É...e o Aborto pegou uma de lembrança"-Piorou Tais,_Além de sair de uma enrascada e de um mico,ainda zoô com a Nicole...Ai, eu sou demais..._pensou.

Nicole voou atráz de Andrecten para lhe dar umas boas bofetadas.Em quanto isto, Lilian, no quarto de Kevin,pensava sobre a manção despedaçada e seus antigos moradores.

"Lilica, Você está bem?"-Perguntou Kevin assim que entrou no quarto(ele estava rindo com os meninos lá fora,rindo da bofetada de Nicole em Andrceten)

"Nada,nada...boa noite"-E arrumou a cama e dormiu.

O mesmo acontecia nos outros quartos da mansão Black e no casarão dos Paralarli.

Nimguém sabia oque lhes esperava no dia seguintee...

/Música temaaaaaaa/

**_Quando pensamos..._**

**_Que o perigo está no fim_**

**_Vem o combate final_**

_**E o mal sempre acaba mal**_

**_Esperamos,que um dia possa mudar_**

_**E esperamos, chegar aqui o mar**_

**_La vem mais uma onda,_**

**_Lá vem mais curtição._**

**_ La vem a Lily, correndo da perseguição_**

_**E daquele marmanjão**_

_**La vem mais uma onda,**_

**_Lá vem mais curtição._**

**_ Lá vem a Louca,_**

**_Arrasando o quarteirão..._**

**_ Esperamos,que um dia irá mudar_**

**_Mais só podemos, contar com o mar..._**

**_O combate final não vai terminar_**

**_Até secar o mar_**

N/A.:YAY!acabou o cap!E agora eu tenho música tema!yayy!Eu gostei muito da música,e talvez eu estenda ela...-...Bom,acho que FINALMENTE é só, e FINALMENTE vai começar o AÇÃO/AVENTURA! No cap que vem,e NÃO!Não é o combate final...é que comensais vão atacar eles...OPS!NÃO ERA PRA FALAR!VAI ESTRAGAR A SURPRESAAAAAA!eu não devia Ter dito isso,eu não devia Ter dito issooooooo...

Ok,surtei novemente, mais td bem!Até a proxima(que vai ser bem logoooo!)

E KISSUS


	17. Emeil dead

/Música temaaaaaaa/

**_Quando pensamos..._**

**_Que o perigo está no fim_**

**_Vem o combate final_**

_**E o mal sempre acaba mal**_

**_Esperamos,que um dia possa mudar_**

_**E esperamos, chegar aqui o mar**_

**_La vem mais uma onda,_**

**_Lá vem mais curtição._**

**_ La vem a Lily, correndo da perseguição_**

_**E daquele marmanjão**_

_**La vem mais uma onda,**_

**_Lá vem mais curtição._**

**_ Lá vem a Louca,_**

**_Arrasando o quarteirão..._**

**_ Esperamos,que um dia irá mudar_**

**_Mais só podemos, contar com o mar..._**

**_O combate final não vai terminar_**

**_Até secar o mar_**

**Cap16-E-mail Dead(Contado por Nicole)**

O dia começou bem, e não terminou tão bem assim, pelo oque me dizem, este dia não se passou de mentira.Mas eu posso provar que coisas aconteceram alí,muitas coisas.Eu estava presente.

Isto mesmo, quem lhes conta a história deste dia terrivel sou eu, Aluada, ou melhor conhecida como Nicole Guliver.

Voltando ao começo...

"Bom dia, Flor do dia!"-Gritou Tais no MEU ouvido

"AAAARG!Você nõa sabe que isto aqui é um ouvidooooooo?"-Gritei com ela, apontando para meu ouvidinho bonitinho

"hahahhahahaha,ai, Aluada, você me faz rir, vem, me ajuda a acordar aquelas poias"-Zombou a retardada da Almofadinhas

Acordamos as outras, e descemos pro café da manhã.Encontramos Manu,Luna,Michelle e Íris meio caídas tomando café.

"o que ouve?"-Perguntei, interessada

"A Gina foi-se...é que o irmão dela, o mais velho, O Gui, vai casar hoje...E daí nos deixou sozinhas"-Falou Luna sem tirar os olhos de seu cereal

"E daí?Ela volta daqui a três dias no máximo, se ele vai casar hoje..."-Falou Tais

"Mais a mãe dela falou que é melhor ela ficar por lá.Por que vai ficar a maior bagunça depois do casamento e ela também não aguentava mais de saudades do 'chuchu' dela"-Falou Manu enfiando a cabeça no cerial(literalmente)

"Pois é, né?"-Falou Michelle também caída e com a cabeça no cereal

"Que ótimo..."-Falei

"Maravilhoso"-Falou Lilian que entrava pela porta da copa,e sentando-se na mesa

"E agora, como vamos na balada?"-Reclamou Lais

"Nós ainda vamos na balada"-Falou Íris

"Tá bom, mais como não tem nada pra fazer hoje de manhã...Eu vou fazer oque eu semore fasso com a Lais e a Patrícia"-Falou Lilian, se eu não conhecece ela ( ou melhor, de qualquer jeito eu ia falar isto) diria que era uma bagunça 'simples'(Le-sê das grandes)

"Vamos ver?É azarar alguém?Ou sair roubando alguma loja de roupas?Por acaso é mudar as notas do boletim?"-Perguntei, já sabendo que a resposta seria 'uma dessas'

"Bom, seria uma dessas...Se eu fosse Mágica antes de conhecer vocês!Na verade...é uma beneficencia..."-Bom, eu ODEIO quando ela faz isto.PULA O TEEEEMMMMPOOOOO!

°o°o°

Ainda me perguntava o porquê que eu estava ali ainda.Estavamos no St. Mundungus.Vá saber o que seja lá, estavamos na ala das crianças com câncer.É, os bruxos também se deparam com esses problemas de câncer...Nem eles encontraram a cura, Pra isto que servem os trouxas na vida,né?XP

Bom, estavamos vestidos de palhaço e íamos 'divertir' as crianças do hospital.Fazendo a baderna de sempre.A Pontas bem sabe fazer isto...

"La vem mais uma ondaaaaaaaa...lá vem mais curtiçãaaaoooooo!"-Cantava ela desafinadamente

"Pára com istoooooo!"-Falou Tais brincando e dando um tapão nas costas de Lilian

"AUSSSSS!Que dooor!"-Dramatizou ela, eu, com raiva, pulo em cima dela e começo a gritar em seu ouvido

"CALA A BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-Gritei com todas as minhas forças e consegui rancar muitas risadas da 'platéia', realmente aquilo me divertia

"Tá bom, Aluada!Você que pediu!"-Falou ela tirando a varinha do bolso e derrubando tinta em mim...AI QUE RAIIIIIVAAAAAAAAA

"PONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!EU TE MATOOOOOOO!"-Gritei, mais gritei MESMO,até deu medo em mim mesma.

"ahushaushauhsuah...Atá, você e que exército?"-Eu não acredito que ela pode ser tão arrogante...ela está RINDO DE MIMMMMMMM!

"AAAAAAAARG!EU TE MATOO!"-Gritei e pulei no seu pescoço, você deve Ter percebido que eu era a 'palhaça' mais adorada da trupe.Em quanto eu e a Pontas davamos nosso showsinho, Lara ia com Almofadinhas, e Lais com Patricia, tentando imitar oque nós faziamos, oque era ilariante...

Bom, saímos de lá umas duas da trade...o que era tempo suficiente para írmos esquiar na pscina da Tais e jogar um pouco de quadribol...Legal...

Mais o caso não é este, o caso é o E-mail Dead de hoje a noite...

°o°o°

/Agora quem conta sou eu,a autora/

Lilian tinha acabado de fazer a melhor captura do século,quando Michelle aparece no campo e grita para que eles fossem se vestir, porque já estava quase na hora da balada.

"MICHELLE!DEIXA A GENTE JOGARRRR!'-Gritou a mimada Lilian.

"Nãooooo!Está na hora de se arrumar para a balada..."-Falou Michelle

"Ta bom.. vem logo,Lilian..."-E Nicole puxou Lilian da vassoura e ela caiu de 50 metros de altura,e quebrou o braço.

"aff...Eu fasso isto em um segundo"-Falou Íris correndo até Lilian-"_Reparo_!"

"Brigada...tava duendo...ai..."-E sorriu quando Nicole bateu forte no seu ombro

E se arrumaram.Vocês acham quie vai demorar ainda?Nunca...Vou pular tudo oque é possivel para chegar no E-meil Dead.

°o°o°

Em quanto as meninas dançavam felizes,Lilian, Junto com Kevin e Andrecten Brigavam no bar.Avia uns garotos que inventaram de fazert braço-de-ferro com Lilian, dizendo que ela era menininha e PATY...

"Vem cá, então, se você acha que é o valentão, vem ver do que eu sou capaz"-Lilian falou com desdém

"Tá bom então, minah turma toda contra você, quem perder é marica"-Falou o garoto ques e achava o 'dono' do grupo

"Tá bom, é melhor você ir mudando o nome do grupo de vocês, de os maiorais para os boiolinhas..."-Falou Lilian en quanto arregassava as mangas e estendia o braço gorrdo mais fortudo dela em ciam da mesa

"1,2 e...já"-Juizou Andrecten

Mal o aborto tinha soltado os braços e Lilian já tinah derrubado o braço do oponente,que era o mais forte e o lider da turma, os outrso empalideceram e recuaram um pouco do braço de Lilian.Mais mesmo assim,todos tiveram o azar de confrontar ela, e todos foram derrotados.

Perto dalí, um povim mal-vestido, fétido, sem miolos e sem reputação, serviam seu milorde, procurando as crinaças mais poderosas da história...Tentando se enturmar com o povão, os comensais da morte dançavam com uns trouxam que pareciam falar japones.

Manu reconheceu as criaturas de cara, já teve que confrontar junto com Íris e Gina um bando inteirinho sozinhas.Ela se assuatou e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Íris, que dançava em paz.Ela, fica boquiaberta, e corre para contar para Luna que levava uma cantada de um manezão no bar, que se importou, amis disse que não estavam procurando elas, e apontaram no lado aonde estavam Lilian e Kevin rindo da cara dos manés que tinham acabado de vencer no braço de ferro .

Íris não entendeu nada, e voltou a dançar, ignorando totalmente o fato que tinham retardados da morte no salão.

"Kevin, já viu a cara do Lucios quando viu eu ganhando daqueles palermas que eles pagaram?huashuasua...quase morri de dar risada"-Comentou Lilian com seu Wiski

"Nem me diga...e quem diria que foi uma 'simples' poção do enfraquecimenteo no refri daqueles otáriso e paft,puft...ganhamos na boa...hahahhah"-Riu-se Kevin

"Olha, se aquele ratarda do Lucios e a esposa retarda Narcisa vierem aqui,Eu vou meter uma sova neles...e vou deixar a cara das crianças toda quebrada"-Ela já estava bêbada...

"Só não sei o que eles vieram procurar com a gente, nós somos crianças normais, que somos bruxos e que estamos na escola...não somos nenhum 'mecias' nem nada..."-falou Kevin em quanto olhava aquela cena ilariante de longe

"Eu tambémestou me pergunatndo isto, meu caro, oque viemos fazer a procura de vocês...só sei que MiLorde mandou"-falou uma voz encapuzada atraz deles

"Então você é pau-mandado também?Eu creio que comensais da morte tem bem menos privacidade e liberdade do MEU lado"-Comentou Lilian se virando, ela estava gosando da cara do comensal e o dito cujo já avia sacado isto

"Então quer dizer que a senhorita não tem medo de Lord Voldemort?"-Perguntou Lucio com sarcasmo

"È claro que não...Ele é um bruxo normal,só que com ódio correndo na suas veias, e que naõi tem medo de infringir umas regrinhas bobas para chegar aonde quer...Eu faria melhor que ele se quisece ser o 'grande lord das trvas' que ele se auto-denomina"-Falou Lilian com o menor medo de apanhar

"Olha, você pode até estar certa, mais este é o meu trabalho...Vou Ter que te eliminar..."-Falou, tirando a varinha das vestes

"Se eu fosse você, eu não faria isto, meu caro...não vale a pena...vai pra askaban só por arranahr minah linda face..."-Zombou Lilian, tirando a varinmah também das vestes,se levantando e ficando em posição de luta.

"Você vai pagar por isto, sua insolente!_Avadra Kedrava!"_-Lucios mandou uam rajada verde da varinha que acertou o coração da menina em cheio

Lilian imediatamente começa a sentir uma forte pontada no peito, sua mão direita é estendida até o coração e ela implora para que não a levem em bora...ela cai no chão inerte.Várias pessoas se viram para ela, e suas amigas correm para socorrela, amis é tarde demais, ela está morta.

Lucio já cantava a vitoria, mais foi quando uam coruja vermelha pousa em sua cabeça com um berrador, todo o drama se reverte, o tabuleiro fica ao contrario apenas esperando o 'cheque-mate'

Malfoy abre cuidadosamente a carta, até aparecer um fogo chamuscante, que queima toda a sua mão e uam voz suave sussurra:'Emeil deaaad' Calmamente.Era o sinal, Lucio Malfoy iria morrer naquela mesma noite.Ele, assustado, deixa sua varinah cair no chão, vira os calchanhares e sai correndo, sem nimguém perceber, alguam mão rasteja pelo chão da balada a procura da varinha de Lucio Mlafoy,e ao encontra-la, o dono de seu corpo se levanta e libera um 'Avadra Kedrava' em Lucio Malfoy.

E quando as pessoas percebem, Llilian está novamente de pé, com a mão direita segurando a varinha,e a esquerda apertando o peito, que ardia fervosamente.

N/A.:O CAP NÃO É PEQUENO!E É EXITANTE!¬¬

Mais é muito divertido...não é?eu, principalmente, adorei este final...

A Lilian vai 'quase-morrer' umas 50 vezes nesta fic...e na ultiam vez, no combate final... não vou nem falar o que acontece...se não estraga a surpresa 

Bom, até a proxima, para a gente canta junto la vem mais uam onda!

/Música temaaaaaaa/

**_Quando pensamos..._**

**_Que o perigo está no fim_**

**_Vem o combate final_**

_**E o mal sempre acaba mal**_

**_Esperamos,que um dia possa mudar_**

_**E esperamos, chegar aqui o mar**_

**_La vem mais uma onda,_**

**_Lá vem mais curtição._**

**_ La vem a Lily, correndo da perseguição_**

_**E daquele marmanjão**_

_**La vem mais uma onda,**_

**_Lá vem mais curtição._**

**_ Lá vem a Louca,_**

**_Arrasando o quarteirão..._**

**_ Esperamos,que um dia irá mudar_**

**_Mais só podemos, contar com o mar..._**

**_O combate final não vai terminar_**

**_Até secar o mar_**


	18. Alma Gêmea

/Música temaaaaaaa/

_**Quando pensamos...**_

_**Que o perigo está no fim,**_

_**Vem o combate final,**_

_**E o mal sempre acaba mal!**_

_**Esperamos,que um dia possa mudar,**_

_**E esperamos, chegar aqui o mar**_

_**La vem mais uma onda,**_

_**Lá vem mais curtição!**_

_** Lá vem a Louca,**_

_**Arrasando o Quarteirão...**_

_**La vem mais uma onda,**_

_**Lá vem mais curtição!**_

_** Lá vem a Louca,**_

_**Arrasando o quarteirão...**_

_** Esperamos,que um dia irá mudar,**_

_**Mais só podemos, contar com o mar**_

_**O combate final não vai terminar,**_

_**Até secar o mar!**_

**Cap17-Alma Gêmea**

"Lilian!Você está bem?"-Perguntou íris Histerica corendo até a garota que gritava de dor e se deitava no chão

"Tô..ótim..AI!"-Falou Lilian

"É melhor te levar pra casa, minha mãe fez um pré-curso de curandeira...Vamos..."-Falou Íris pegando Lilian no colo em quanto ela resmungava que estava tudo bem.

"Nossa, Você levou uma pontada forte no coração..foi o que? Flipendo nem pensar..talvez algum pestinha queria azarar alguém.."-Falou Gabriella na maior simplicidade a Lilian depois de examinar ela, que estava sentada-deitada na cama de Nicole

"Não, Mãe, foi um Avadra, Acertaram bem no peito"-Falou Íris já se escondendo,pois ela era a responsavel por eles no _Pub_

"E como ela sobreviveu?Você tem sorte, Menina. Se parece com uma antiga amiga minha"-Falou Gaby sem se importar o caso que sua filha fora irresponsável.

"A Lily!"-Perguntou Lais Assustada

"Nem...O nome dela era Emille Andreshe.A maior da escola..uns 2 metros de altura.Filha de trouxas ... Garota simpática"-Falou Gabriella puxando uma foto com quatro garotas sorridentes abraçadas e fazendo chifrinhos umas nas outras-"É a do meio"-E apontou para a garota mais alta, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis

"O que aconteceu com ela!"-Perguntou Lilian já aflita

"Morta por _Dementadores_"-Falou Gaby num suspiro-"Em Askaban.Pensaram que ela era uma das comensais da morte mais procuradas.Que por acaso, era uma 'sósia' dela"-E deu um risinho

"E por que eu lembro ela?"- Perguntou Lilian novamente, já esperando o pior

"Nha, ela _quase _matou o Lúcio Malfoy um dia que ele pediu ela em namoro e ela perguntou:'_Ué...Mais por quê?Eu sou Sangue-Ruim...o.0_'"-Riu Gabriella como se aquilo tivesse realmente graça

"Faz sentido"-Explicou-se Lara, encolhendo os ombros

"Bom, agora, quem está com fome?Eu estou com fome...O que vocês vão querer?Podemos ir no caldeirão furado ou sei lá onde..."-Falou Gabriella pegando a bolsa.Mais foi só ela se levantar que uma coruja das torres entrou no quarto.-"Ô saco..."- E pegou o pergaminho, mais ela lhe recusou dar a mensagem, pousou no colo de Lilian, que se assustou e pegou a carta endereçada:

_Srta. Lilian Paralarli,_

_Quarto 405,_

_Mansão Black,numero 5_

_Godric Hollow, Londres._

Ela olou estranha para as amigas e para Kevin que estavam de plantão, e abriu a carta ao ver todo mundo afirmar com a cabeça.

_Srta. Paralarli,_

_Tenho certeza que a senhorita deve estar estranhando a minha carta, Pois Nunca falei com você, creio que só no dia de sua entrada em Hogworts, em que eu lhe disse aquilo que você não pode contar ao outros, que eu sei que estão lendo a carta junto...Não _ainda

Lilian já se sentou na cama e arregalou os olhos, como ele sabia que todos estavam atraz da cama, lendo a carta?

_E como eu disse naquela noite, repito hoje, você é especial, muito especial, e não deve se envergonhar de ser o que você é._

Lilian corou furiosamente, mais nimguém entendeu o ato.

_Eu quero todos vocês _agora _no meu escritório, acredito que a Gabriella poderá trazelos aqui em um instante. Presciso te dizer algumas coisas que não poderia Ter dito no primeiro dia, seria muita insformação.Assim como fiz com seu semelhante, eu não quero assusta-la de vez com todos os segredos, eu gostaria de lhe contar aos pedaços antes da minha partida._

_Atenciosamente,_

Lilian parou de ler bruscamente nesta parte, nimguém intendeu, e ela começou a se levantar e se arrumar

"Tia Gaby, como você poderia nos levar do jeito mais rápido para Você-sabe-onde?"-Falou, no meio da arrumação, quando estava calsando os tênis

"Rede de Flû"-Falou, Rapidamente, pegando um pote verde no armário de Tais, com umas cinzas verdes também.E pegou na mão de Lilian e arrastou-a para a sala de estar.

Todos seguiram elas, aos tropeços.

"MAIS O QUE É REDE DE FLÛ?"-Perguntopu Nicole no meio do corredor, boiando no assunto.

Ao chegarem na sala de estar,Lilian abriu a boca para explicar o que era rede de flû,Gabriella já estendera o braço com o pó para Lilian.

"Obrigada"-Pegou um punhado na mão e entrou na lareira.-"Escritório de Dumbledore!"-E um fogo verde esmeraldino a envolveu, e instantes depois ela avia sumido.

Para Lilian, era como estar rodando numa dança sem fim, numa fumaça verde, com dor de cabeça e tontura, o pé dela bateu com estampido no escritorio do diretor de Hogworts.Ela abriu espaço, avançando um passo, daqui a pouco as meninas e os malfeitores pulariam fora da lareira.

"Srta, aprece-se, eu conserteza tenho a noite inteira, mais creio que você não, sente-se."-Falou um Homem barbudo e com oclinhos de meia-lua

"Claro, Como quiser, Prof Dumbledore"-Falou Lilian, fazendo uma reverência e sentando numa cadeira de shintiz á frente de Dumbledore.

Esperaram alguns poucos minutos até os outros chegarem.Então Dumbledore se levantou, puxou Gabriella Para seguir-lhe para outro canto e cochicharam por alguns instantes, Gabriella não parava de dizer coisas como:"Você viu a rapidez?" ou então "Ela está em perfeito estado".Dez minutos depois de passada essa cena, Gaby se sentou, Mas Dumbledore continuou em pé e segui até a mesa

"Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu disse a Srta. Paralarli na noite de primeiro de setembro"-Falou Ele sorridente e calmo

"É CLARO QUE QUEREMOS SABER!"-Gritou Nicole, que já estava irritada de não terem dito á ela que poderia ficar tonta com a tal Rede de Flû.

"Calma,Muita calma, Srta. Guliver."-Falou ele um pouco mais sorridente-"Só presciso de um certo instrumento..que está em algum canto por aqui..."-E foi até o armário e buscou uma bacia cheia de símbolos grafados na lateral.Ele pegou sua varinha e retirou fiapos prateados da cabeça, e depositou na bacia, depois colocou-a em cima da mesa-"Essa é a Penseira.Onde guardamos nossas memórias e pensamentos, para que nossa cabeça não fique muito lotada"

"Claramente Professor, como eu mesma disse, já sei de tudo isto, e claro, logo Nicole,Jhony's,Pedro e Lara saberão, já que Lais,Patricia e Kevin já leram como eu."-Disse Lilian discipliente.Parecia que toda a sua 'maroticidade' avia dicipado

"Elementar,elementar, mais creio que isto seria útil mais uma vez ao alcanse dos seus olhos"-Falou Dumbledore dando uma encostada da varinha na bacia.

Uma mulher cheia de xales,óculos de garrafa,cabelos mal-penteados,e aparencia de louca apareceu flutuando sobre a Penseira.Ela olha diretamente para o rosto de Lilia e começa a profetizar:

"_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês...e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece...e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum pode sobreviver enquanto o outro sobreviver...aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..._"

"Mas, eu pergunto novamente, o que a Prof. Trelawney e sua profecia tem a ver comigo, e até mesmo com as marotas e os malfeitores!"-Perguntou Lilian enfiando a cabeça na tijela

"Só uma coisa, acho que eu já li isto em algum lugar..qual era o nome mesmo?Alguma coisa e a Ordem da fênix, acho"-Falou Lara,como de costume,tinha um grande costume de ler qualquer tipo de livro

"Este mesmo, Srta Machado, eu também li o livro, e digo que a autora cobriu vários fatos."-Falou Dumbledore calmo-"Assim como ri na cena de fim dos N.O.M's de 20 anos atráz"-Riu com a lembrança

"Agora voltando ao assunto, o que a prof..."-Lilian não conseguiu terminar e Dumbledore começou a explicar

"Deixe eu mostrar a próxima lembrança"-E bateu a varinha novamente na bacia.

Um vidro com o conteúdo colorido estava em cima de uma mesa.A rolha é aberta e um vulto encapusado fala:

"_Alguns especiais, outros nem tanto, Todos ao uso do bem, menos a garota loura. Ela sim é o problema. O Lorde das Trevas não tem como deter eles de dominar o mundo. O reinado dos Pirralhos e pivetes começará no mesmo instante que o das trevas terminar. Os mesmos maiores inimigos do Lorde das Trevas ajudarão o escolhido a lhe derrotar. A líder nascerá no fim do segundo mês,a mais nova do grupo, entendo eu, por ventura, a mais poderosa. Vinda de uma familha só de nascidos trouxas, a primeira bruxa depois de milhões de gerações.Ela terá mil e um disfarces.Reencarnação dos três melhores alunos de toda a Hogworts desde o inicio dos tempos..."_

"Ainda não entendi, Prof. Dumbledore"-Falou Lilian olhando atentamente para onde a instantes atráz estava um vulto estranho

"Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente, Lilica"-Falou Kevin, debochando

"Cala a boca, Rolha-de-Poço"-Sorriu Lilian

"É normal que não entenda, Lilian"-Falou Dumbledore, com seu comum tom de voz-"Por isto eu lhe chamei aqui.Para explicar tudo."-Os olhos delas se arregalaram e apereceu um sorriso em sua boca

"TUDO!"

"Sim, tudo."-Disse Dumbledore num tom culpado-"Começando pela essa última profecia."

"Falaaaaa!Desinbuxa logo!"-Empolgopu-se Lilian

"Como você viu,a tal garota que a profecia fala, é encarnação dos três melhores alunos de hogworts, e eu vou lhe dizer quem são..."-Ele sentou-se na sua mesa, bebeu um longo gole de café,e baixou os olhos para Lilian-"..."

**N/A:**Que raiva, não?perderam o grande finale?hahahha!estou subordinando vocês...eu achei que ficou bem menos explicada e bem mais confusa a

Vida de Lilian.Mais pelo menos, não está parecendo meio cópia...por que eu nãoe xpliquei cap passado...mais agora fica melhor...tomara que eu tenha satisfazido a fome de vcs..kissus..e até mais ver


End file.
